Out of the Gray & Into the Black
by AJ Rayne
Summary: The sequel to 'Somewhere in Between'. The Princess Azula has become a fugitive from the Fire Nation. In opposite ends of the world, Zuko and Sokka must act quickly to stop her from bringing an end to her brother's reign. ZukoKatara, SokkaToph
1. Pt I, Prologue: A Deal with the Devil

**Part One: The Players **

* * *

**Prologue- A Deal with the Devil**

_Three weeks earlier..._

Blue eyes bright and his shoulder length hair pulled back from his face, Sokka greeted the new day with a wide smile. He'd rolled out of bed a mere ten minutes earlier but his body was warmed up for the workout ahead. He hadn't had a chance to get a full routine in since he and Toph had returned with Maiko and Lu Zuo, and he was eager for it.

He made his way out onto the walkway in front of his house and with light steps, began to jog. The sun was nowhere near rising and the light from the oil lamps lining the path was fading, but he knew the pathways as well as he knew the back of his hand. After all, he'd helped build them.

As he picked up the pace, the wind skimmed across his cheeks, sharp and biting, but he welcomed it. He loved the cold and he loved it more when it felt like he had it all to himself. Being people of the moon, most of his fellow Water Tribe citizens went to their beds late and stayed in them until mid-morning. He knew that for the next few hours, he really did have the cold all to himself. Uninterrupted time was a precious commodity in such a close knit community and he didn't take it for granted.

Sokka allowed himself a small grin of amusement as he imagined what would happen if he _did_ run into anyone. Even by Water Tribe standards, he was considered a late riser and had been since birth: as a newborn, his mother had once rushed him to the doctor thinking he'd gotten sick but he was just, in fact, sleeping in. At this point in his life, he was famous for it. It made this early morning habit of his easier to explain because he always returned to his little house afterwards to get some extra sleep and usually didn't get up until nearly noon.

Though the ground was covered with a fine layer of snow, his steps barely made a sound. That was due in part to the shoes he'd designed himself; the soles distributed his weight in such a way that when he stepped down, he barely left a footprint. He'd actually been testing out a gelatinous substance for use as a sort of supportive bedding when he realized it could have other applications and he immediately made some padding for his shoes. Several prototypes had blown up and ruined his socks or shoes before he had a working model.

The other reason was more simple: he ran like the wind. He knew that he could run across the entire capital city in less than half an hour at top speed. He did best in the cold, but he also knew that in the desert, he could run a mile in the sand in less than six minutes, given that the terrain was flat. He made it his business to know what his body could do in any situation, anywhere.

If there was something he'd learned in the last two decades of his life, the power to run gave him a chance to beat any kind of bender. He prided himself on his quick feet and didn't slack when it came to maintaining his speed and reflexes. He'd grown taller and broader since he'd first met Aang, and he used his size to his advantage. His body was his most trustworthy weapon and he took care of it, his muscles sleek and powerful.

The training ground behind the citadel was empty this early in the morning. The troops tended to do their sparring around sunset when their powers were at their peak. At this time, they were off running somewhere else. Sokka ran between the pools of water that dotted the field until he reached the open space in the center. Once there, he slowed to a walk until his heartbeat had slowed enough for him to start the rest of his regiment.

Ignoring the cold ice underneath him, he started his sit-ups, counting under his breath. After that, he went through a fast set of push-ups. Still gasping and sweat now pouring freely down his face, he jumped to his feet and pulled out his boomerang in one move. It flew away from him in a graceful curve. While it cut through the cold morning air, he faked a few punches, then rolled on the ground, dodging an invisible enemy. He was on his feet and ready to receive his boomerang when it returned. And then he did it again.

Near the end of his routine, as the sky started to light up with the still-absent sun, Sokka's well-honed senses alerted him to another presence on the field. He caught his boomerang and turned towards the approaching figure, his mind already churning out a believable excuse for why he was outside so early in the day. The disarming grin on his face faded when he recognized who it was.

"Didn't expect to see you up and about this hour in the day," he said carefully. "Early morning walk?"

Zuko pushed his hood back and his amber eyes regarded Sokka with an uncomfortable amount of familiarity. One corner of his mouth curved upwards as he eyed the boomerang in Sokka's hand.

"With all the advances in weaponry that your people have had access to you still insist on using that archaic piece," the Fire Lord observed, not bothering to hide the disdain from his voice.

"Seems to me this 'archaic piece' did a number on your head more than once, so I'd say old or not, you respect something that has sharp edges and can spill some blood," Sokka replied, deciding that Zuko had a gift for saying the wrong thing at the right time—and was probably proud of it. "I'll leave you to your walk. It's time for me to be getting to bed anyway."

"Actually, I was looking for you."

"Oh? Did you want another rematch since Aang isn't here to save your ass?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "From what I recall, it was your ass that needed saving. Not mine."

Sokka grinned but it didn't quite reach his sharp blue eyes. "I understand your confusion, seeing as ol' Boomerang here knocked you about during those formative years, but believe me, Zuzu, you were pretty close to having your fiery rage shoved down your throat."

Feet spread in a defensive stance, Sokka was ready for the blow that he was sure would be coming. What he wasn't ready for was Zuko's snort of laughter. Sokka blinked in surprise, but didn't lower his guard.

"I'll save the fight for later when we have an audience," Zuko said. "I want witnesses to see that you're no match for me."

"Fine. Then what did you want me for?"

Zuko crossed his arms. "I want you to find Azula."

Sokka grinned as he swiped at the sweat on his forehead that threatened to drip into his eyes.

"Sure," he said cheerfully. "You got a map?"

"No, but I know you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Zuko sat down on the ice, making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere until he'd said his piece. Confused but wary, Sokka stared down at him. They were both silent for a few moments, neither breaking eye contact, before Zuko spoke again.

"I know what you do," he said carefully.

"Who doesn't? I've made a living making sure people know exactly what I do," Sokka responded nonchalantly, but his heart began to race faster than it had during his run.

"I used to wear a mask, Sokka. You still wear yours," Zuko said simply. "I know what you do."

Sokka considered denying it again, but there was no ignoring the confidence in Zuko's voice and face and he was smart enough to know when he was caught. Still, he stayed silent.

"Your sister doesn't know," Zuko went on, one finger idly tapping his knee. "I'm sure your father probably knows, but I know that your business trips sometimes involve more than the delivery of an order. I know that sometimes, the Water Tribe's other interests are protected by other means. You're still a clown and an idiot, but you've become a little bit more than that in the last few years, haven't you, Sokka?"

"Pretty speech, Zuzu. Practice in front of the mirror before you came here?" Sokka said snidely.

"Nice shoes," Zuko said lazily, his gaze sliding over to Sokka's feet. "Make them yourself?"

Keeping his expression studiously blank, Sokka sat down across from him.

"I do what I do for the Water Tribe and no one else," he said, pinning Zuko with a sharp look in his eyes that was far removed from the jovial one he usually wore. "I'm not your lackey, whether or not you're married to my sister. Don't even try to corner me with information because I have plenty that I could use against you."

Showing restraint that surprised Sokka, Zuko didn't take the bait.

"Fair enough," he said coolly. "Then let me appeal to your…intellect."

His curiosity outweighing his wariness, Sokka ignored the other man's slightly mocking tone and nodded.

"You'll agree that having Azula free in this world guarantees trouble of a scale that none of the nations are equipped to handle," Zuko began. "Azula is strategic genius and even though she uses her talents against me, I can respect them. What happened on my lands was only the beginning and besides Jet, who knows who else she has working for her, lying in wait for the right time. She needs to be stopped quickly."

"You have people doing that," Sokka pointed out.

"My uncle has his best men searching for her. They will bring her back when they find her. The Fire Nation is no longer being led by a warmonger bent on conquering the rest of the world and the Princess Azula will face justice to atone for her crimes against her people," Zuko said in a flat voice that gave Sokka the impression he was reciting rather than conveying.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"I know Azula," Zuko answered, growing more heated. "If she ever returns to the Fire Nation, it won't be as a prisoner—it'll be in front of an army. I don't want her to come back on _any _terms."

The grip Sokka had on his boomerang tightened. Zuko waited for him to respond, not willing to say more than that but his expression dared Sokka to question him. Anger was a tight knot in Sokka's chest and he glared at the other man.

"Don't want to get your lily-white hands dirty, Fire Lord?" he provoked. "So you turn to the already dirty Water Tribe peasant to do your work for you."

Zuko was on him in the blink of an eye. Before Sokka could raise his arm, Zuko had a forearm pressed against his throat and a knee where no knee should ever be. It was enough to keep Sokka from squirming. He stared up at Zuko's cold gaze.

"I guess you're still more clown and idiot than anything else," the Fire Lord snarled. "When Azula comes knocking at your door, don't bother yelling for help. Just run and hide like you're so good at doing."

He was up on his feet in the next second, his lip curled with contempt. Sokka rolled away from him, eyes narrowed.

"Why me?" he demanded.

"Because I'm married to your sister."

"So, what?"

"Do you really want to ask that question?"

"And here I was thinking you cared about her," Sokka said, truly angry for the first time since their conversation started. "You heartless bastard. I should have known."

"What's between me and her is between me and her, but I would _never_ use her as a pawn," Zuko retorted, matching his rage with Sokka's. "Frankly, Sokka, I'm getting sick of having to defend my intentions. The fact that I'm married to her should mean more to you than my being Fire Lord. Whether we like it or not, we're family now. I know what that means to your people and even though we're far from friends, we're family. You said so yourself and that's why you're the only one I can trust to do this.

"I didn't just come here to get my children," he went on. "I came to talk to you. Don't forget I know what you've done. You understand that some things need to be done quietly. You're the best at what you do and this has to end one way or another. I'd rather it end my way. That's all I'm going to say about this. Either you take an extended holiday or you don't. It's in your hands."

Zuko whirled on his heel and walked off, not bothering to wait for Sokka's response. Sokka could only stare at Zuko's retreating back as he considered what had just been proposed to him. Zuko was right about Azula's potential to destroy everything they had worked for and was even more right about their being family. He would not have played that card unless he was serious about this and he would not have asked Sokka for help if he had any other options.

Azula did present a danger for all of them and to have a chance to finally put a stop to her appealed to Sokka more than anything else. He also had to be honest with himself—he would enjoy it. The princess had caused them too much pain, now and during the war. It was time for her to pay the piper and he knew he was the best man for the job.

"I'm not your lackey," Sokka said again, his voice carrying in the silence.

"No," Zuko said, stopping and turning slightly. "I've got a list of things you are and 'lackey' isn't on it."

"Good. I'll send you a postcard."

Zuko began to walk away again, but his last words made its way back to Sokka's ears.

"Don't bother."

Sokka smirked. He put his boomerang back in its sheath and as the sun began to rise, ran back home. He would have to skip his morning nap. There was planning to do.


	2. Pt I, 1: Home

**1 – Home**

Zuko put his brush down with more care than usual because he wanted nothing more than to slam it down and perhaps break it in half. His head was pounding and he felt like he'd been doing nothing but reading rubbish for the last three hours. Glancing outside at the sun, he realized he wasn't far off the mark—it was actually four hours.

Glancing around his study, he decided he didn't like that it was silent as a tomb. Once, he'd required peace and quiet to do his duties, to read through the documents about new projects, laws or what have you, that were constantly being delivered to him. The slightest bit of noise could distract him and the subsequent irritation he felt would distract him for even longer. However, things had changed since then. While he'd certainly gotten a lot more done in his newly quiet working space, he was more irritable at the end of it than he was at the start of it. There was none of that feeling of satisfied completion that he used to get. All he felt was...irritated.

He certainly couldn't be blamed for his shortness of temper. Since their return from the South Pole, Zuko found himself in the middle of a power struggle between two of the councilors who had been loyal to Azula. Hoza and Shizu were influential men and had managed to split their small group between them. The group consisted of no more than half a dozen men, but they all had positions in important committees that made Zuko all to aware of just how much power Azula had managed to collect for herself.

As a result, they could hardly get anything done because one side or the other kept running to him about imagined problems with legal documents or very real problems involving one councilor blocking another's petition simply because he could. At least once a week, the entire court ground to a halt because embarrassing situations kept popping up in the rumor mill. Repairs to the monuments and museums that Jet had targeted were behind schedule because of it all and the people were becoming impatient with the notices coming out of the Fire Palace.

Then there was the larger problem of hunting Azula. A great deal of Zuko's attention was going towards finding his sister and the thought of her being free haunted his every waking moment. Reports from his uncle's teams came in every other day but there was no significant news. In particular, there was absolute silence from his wife's brother. Sokka stayed resolutely silent and the lack of information was making Zuko regret asking him to take part in the task. He was afraid he'd given the Water Tribe spy too much power in giving him the imperative.

Still, Zuko kept an eye out for some word from him because he couldn't help that thinking that out of all the people out in the field, Sokka had the best chance of finding Azula. There was something to be said of the other man's skills, no matter how little Zuko thought of his personality. Besides, he knew the value of being able to move freely without being encumbered by a team, no matter how talented. Sokka was used to working alone and he knew the ins and outs of the world better than Iroh's teams—no matter how well-trained they were.

Even after more than a decade of peace, Fire Nation soldiers were not welcomed with open arms in the other nations and even in civilian wear, it was easy to spot one. Sokka moved easily everywhere, even in the Fire Nation. It was his gift and not one Zuko couldn't honestly say he didn't envy at times. It baffled him that a non-bender could be so confident in a room full of them, but it was just one of the many things he didn't understand about his brother-in-law.

While he waited for Sokka to remember who was funding his excursion, Zuko made do with the other reports, pouring over them as if they held the secrets of the universe. When they told him nothing new, he found some small satisfaction in burning the offending scroll into ash.

As exhausting as all that was, he always made time to see his family. He trained with Maiko at least three times a week and saw to Lu Zuo every morning. He had even started to teach Katara how to use the double swords—as nerve racking as it was to put two sharp weapons in that woman's hands. She proved to be a natural with them but he made sure not to praise her too much. The last thing he needed was an overconfident, armed Waterbender. It did amuse him that they managed to share their alloted one line of information in the middle of training. The short hour they spent there was one of the highlights of his day because it was when he could enjoy her company for what it was. He managed to block out work, councilors, and even Azula. Interestingly enough, the only time they could both relax was when they were slashing at each other with swords—and on occasion, fire and water as well.

Underneath his sleeve, Zuko had an ugly red welt she'd given him the night before. He'd nearly twisted her hand off in an effort to make her lose her grip on her sword and she'd retaliated before she thought better of it. To his credit, he hadn't react in kind, but he had hit her hard with the flat side of his sword and she had a bruise on her butt to show for it. He smirked at the memory of the curse that had flown out of her mouth when his sword had made contact.

Before he knew what he was doing, Zuko was standing and with determined strides, he headed for the far end of the corridor. His uncle had the room built while he and Katara had been in the South Pole and Zuko wasn't sure he appreciated the gesture. While it was certainly more convenient for Katara to have her own work space, he wasn't so sure if she was ready to do anything without supervision. Without bothering to knock, he shoved the doors opened and had to blink when he found himself momentarily disoriented by the room's interior.

Naturally, the room was done in shades of blue but here and there, a scarlet accent caught the eye: a cushion's trim or a splash of color on the rug. His eye was immediately drawn to the shade and he had to give his uncle credit for the subtle touch. Further inspection told him that Katara had probably spent the morning placing little pieces of her life all over the room; there were drawings of the snowscape that had become familiar during the time he'd spent in her father's house, portraits of her family—their faces also more than familiar to him, and little knickknacks and carvings by her people that she'd brought back with her. She had even brought some books from her rooms to place in the shelves built into the walls.

Behind the heavy, dark desk that seemed out of place in the bright room, his Lady sat, looking a lot like a serene Airbender statue. As incongruous as his mother's desk looked in Katara's study, he was glad that she'd decided to keep it. She didn't know exactly where it had come from, only that it was from him, and that was enough. Watching her sit there, he saw that she was clearly satisfied with the way things were arranged and was finding a simple happiness in just taking it all in.

He felt himself relax somewhat, seeing how well she fit into her surroundings and managed to carve her own place in his world. Even amidst the blues and dressed in her loose pants and tunic, she made the crown in her hair fit. The pendant tied around her neck with red lace fit. She fit.

Her luminous ocean blue eyes slid over to where he stood and he found no annoyance there with his entrance, only calmness. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"All you need is a big pile of snow and a fishing hole, and you'll be home sweet home," Zuko remarked, stepping into the room.

"Do you think we can get those?" she asked, sounding dreamy.

A corner of his mouth turned up. He went to sit down across from her and became a bit disconcerted when the chair's ample cushion enveloped him rather than supported his weight. He wondered how anyone could sit in it for any longer than five minutes and he couldn't help squirming in order to find a more comfortable position to sit in. He glanced up and frowned when he saw that his wife didn't bother hiding her amusement. He found it interesting that when she grinned, the movement wasn't centered on her mouth—it was as if her entire face was involved in the expression and one couldn't help but smile along with her. However, he'd managed to learn how to maintain his composure in the months they'd spent together.

"Comfortable?" Katara asked.

"Chairs are for sitting not...I don't even know what to call this," he groused.

"You're supposed to sit back on it, Zuko. It's not going to eat you. Relax...sit back."

He shot her a look and didn't do any of those things. "How are you going to get any work done if you're being devoured by your furniture?" he countered.

"I'll manage," she said wryly, giving him that patient, motherly look he'd seen her use with his children. "This might not be the best seat for my posture, but it's much more comfortable than that piece of wood you call a chair."

"That piece of wood is more than a hundred years old," Zuko protested, affronted that she'd called his great-grandfather's chair a mere 'piece of wood'.

"You'd think it'd get a little softer with age."

Zuko opened his mouth to shoot another comment at her but decided against it. He began to feel distinctly uncomfortable when he realized he really had no good reason to keep squabbling with her and he struggled to find something else to say.

"You're happy with this then?" he asked lamely, gesturing around them.

"Yes, very. Can't you tell?" she answered with a happy sigh.

"I can. You settled in well."

"I did."

"Alright."

Zuko stood up abruptly and started for the door. He could feel Katara's eyes on his back.

"Did you want something?" she asked.

"I've got some things I want to discuss with you but they can wait," he answered without turning around, needing to get away from her searching eyes. "When you're done taking in the scenery, please come see me."

Zuko slid the door shut with more force than was necessary and strode back to his study. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He wasn't so much angry with her but with himself. If he'd only stayed behind his desk where he belonged...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Katara's doors opening. Despite himself, Zuko found a corner of his mouth tilting upward when he heard her footsteps rushing after him, but he didn't turn around. Instead, he slowed his steps to a more casual pace and entered his study.

She blew through his doors like an angry wind but he took his time sitting down behind his desk and made a big show of picking up his brush before giving her his full attention. If there was one mood of hers he recognized, it was a full blown temper and that was what was in front of him at the moment.

"Finished so soon?" he inquired coolly.

"What is it?" she demanded, exasperated. "You can't have come to see me just to pick a fight."

He stared at her, his expression stony when he realized she wasn't completely wrong. He'd been annoyed by the silence and had wanted to hear her voice break it, so he'd sought her out. It was juvenile and out of character for him, but he'd done it...and it was horrifying. What was more horrifying was that as she stared back at him, she came to realize that as well and amusement relaxed her features.

"Zuko...you miss me, don't you?" she said in a lilting voice.

"What? How can I miss you? I can't get away from you," he retorted.

She laughed, a sound that no longer grated on his nerves like it did in the beginning, but he scowled at her.

"You _did_ come to pick a fight," she said, coming around to the other side of the desk. "Usually, I'm here with you, bothering you with my 'endless chatter' or my 'thunderous paper rustling' but now that I'm not, you miss all the noise, don't you?"

"You've gone insane," he said, hoping against hope that she'd let this drop. "Go back to your precious watery hideaway and let me do my work."

She leaned her hip against the edge of his desk and with a devilish chuckle, slid the brush right out of his grip. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed, but her playful expression told him there were other ways to solve this.

It wasn't hard for him to reach up and cup her cheek. No trouble at all for her to let him pull her towards him and unbelievably easy for their lips to meet.

Slow and easy, with none of the impatience they were both struggling not to give in to. They'd shared many kisses since their first, but were very careful not to go over a line they weren't ready to cross. Zuko had learned early on that he had bottomless wells of patience when his wife's eagerness sometimes threatened to make him lose his head.

When they parted, Katara rested her forehead against his and smiled.

"Come on, be honest," she said, her voice husky. "You miss me."

"I probably got more work done in the last three hours alone than I could have gotten done with you here all day," he conceded, unable to tear his gaze from her lips.

Katara straightened and tucked a strand of hair he'd worried behind her ear. "Impossible man."

At that he smiled smugly.

"Besides picking fights and luring me back here, there wasn't anything else you wanted, was there?" she said, starting to go. "I should probably start looking over the plans for the new Water Temple before the crew breaks ground next week."

"Actually, I've got something else I want you to take care of."

"Oh?"

"The Earth Kingdom is sending a new representative to oversee the cultural exchange department in their embassy," he said, reaching for a scroll sitting in one corner of his desk. "I would like you to be the one at the docks to greet him when he arrives. I believe you know him."

Katara glanced at the document that Zuko had rolled out and gave it a quick scan.

"Haru!" she exclaimed, surprised. "I haven't seen him in years."

Zuko eyed her, not sure why the tone of her voice set alarms off in his head.

"How well do you know him?" he inquired.

Now it was Katara's turn to look uncomfortable and his eyes narrowed.

"We're friends," she answered stiffly.

"Yes, that's exactly how I look when I talk about my friends," Zuko said, abruptly taking the brush out of her hand. "I'll have Uncle meet him."

"No, I can do it."

"I don't want you to start blushing like a schoolgirl when he steps off the boat," he said before he could think better of it.

The look on her face told him that she was close to taking the brush back and poking him in the eye with it, and he tightened his grip on it.

"I do _not_ blush like a schoolgirl," she said between gritted teeth. "I'll meet him. I'm the Fire Lord's Lady and I do not shirk my responsibilities."

"Fine," he said, forcing himself to look back down at the paper on his desk, though he would be hard pressed to tell anyone what it said. "He'll be here in two days around noon. The protocol councilor will go see you sometime this afternoon to go over what you need to do."

"Fire Nation Jerk," he heard her mutter as she marched out of his study.

Zuko leaned back in his seat and stared at the closed doors. He didn't know the exact details of the relationship between his wife and the Earth Kingdom official, but he knew Katara well enough to know that she was hiding something. That was enough to make him begin writing orders to look into their history. He knew that Katara's history was as clean as the snow she'd grown up in, but he also knew that women had their secrets.

And he probably knew_ that_ better than anyone else in the world.


	3. Pt I, 2: The Court Jester

**2 – The Court Jester **

Sokka shrugged off his thick parka. The closer he got to the equator, the warmer it got. He wondered yet again what Toph was complaining about when she talked his ear off about how cold it could get during the Fall and Winter. Compared to the weather in the South Pole, this was like a beach vacation. He welcomed the cool air on his overheated skin and tilted his chin up to feel the sun's warmth on his face.

The sea was calmer in this part of the world and while that was beautiful to an artist's eye, it was a challenge for a sailor. The lack of wind was slowing down Sokka's journey but not necessarily hampering it. With a practiced eye, he checked on the engine he'd installed next to the rudder. He had enough coal in the hold to get him to Port Nanhai so he wasn't worried about the engine burning for too long and it was certainly more efficient than he'd expected. Its basic design was from the Fire Nation but he'd made modifications to it to make it lighter and more appropriate for a sailboat rather than the monstrosities the Fire Navy traveled in. The sailor in him was still uncomfortable with using machines on his boat but he was also a practical man and time was not something he was willing to waste if he could help it.

The sailboat chugged along for the better part of the day before Sokka spotted land on the horizon. Even though he'd been sitting for hours, he got to his feet and moved nimbly around his vessel. The wind had also picked up enough for him to unfurl the sails and let the engine slowly die down. He smiled to himself when the canvas snapped upon picking up the breeze. He never got tired of that sound.

After he pointed the bow in the right direction, Sokka looked over at the supplies he'd neatly lined up along the starboard side. All that he needed could fit into a large backpack and a small duffel. Everything else could be bought. As much as he loved his trusty little boat, it was too noticeably Water Tribe—and more importantly, too noticeably _his_. He could hardly tail the Fire Nation's Most Wanted in it. Fortunately, he was always prepared for such things and his new mode of transportation was waiting for him at Nanhai. He would reach the docks in an hour and when he finished double-checking his things, he sat back down and as he watched the land creep steadily towards him, he let his mind wander.

Unlike other aspects of his life that seemed to occur by happenstance, Sokka chose this path with his eyes wide open. Only he and his father knew that he sometimes stepped outside the boundaries of the law to defend or further the interests of their people.

At the end of the war, it had become apparent that despite the role he and Katara had played in helping the Avatar, their tribe would be something of the poor cousin at the negotiating table. While on the surface, leaders from all the nations extolled equality and open lines of communication for the sake of a lasting peace, Sokka had known better. Behind the bows and pleasantly neutral expressions, deals were being made between the elites, deals that would make the rich richer and the powerful unstoppable. Their tribe trailed far behind the more advanced Earth Kingdom and even their sister tribe to the north. Even the Fire Nation would be able to garner more favor than the Southern Water Tribe because it had a wealth of technology and information with which it could negotiate.

Sokka remembered the first time he'd stepped over the line separating upright citizens from...not-so-upright citizens. During one of his many visits to Omashu, formerly New Ozai, to study the chute delivery system, he'd been invited to a night out with some low-level officials. Drunken revelry ensued but Sokka hadn't been so drunk to miss one man boasting about having seen one of Fire Lord Zuko's councilors paying a visit to the Minister of Trade. It hadn't been difficult for Sokka to dig around and find out that the man had been back and forth between Omashu and the Fire Nation several times in the last two months.

It had taken a little bit more doing to learn about what the two officials had been meeting about, but he'd gone forward because he'd believed—and still believed—that any kind of partnership between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation could be detrimental to his tribe. He'd broken into the minister's office and rummaged through every single file in the room before he'd finally learned what the visits had been about—from scribbled notes the minister's secretary had shoved into her desk drawer. He'd learned then to never underestimate the smallest detail, no matter how useless they seem at first. He'd come to his conclusion about the visits by reading through the secretary's reminders to herself and treating them like pieces to a puzzle; it had taken him a week to realize there was a puzzle to begin with and a night to solve it.

The Fire Nation councilor had been brokering a deal involving lowering the tariff rates on goods imported from the Earth Kingdom if the King would allow the Fire Nation access to a formerly restricted area of Earth Kingdom waters. Because of the tides, the route would have shortened the journey for Fire Nation trading vessels to the main trading port in the heart of the Earth Kingdom. However, that alternate route would have made an agreement that Chief Hakoda father had been trying to negotiate with the Fire Lord over passage on Water Tribe ocean territory null and void, and cutting off a potential source of revenue for their people.

It was a sneaky move and a delicate one considering the rocky relationship between the two powerful nations. Sokka had been able to guess that the Fire Nation councilor was probably walking on eggshells to get the deal passed which meant Sokka would have a bit of an advantage over him. He'd been around the Earth Kingdom enough times to know how to work the crowd. Though they tended to smile more than Firebenders, Earthbenders were just as suspicious and wary but if there was one thing Sokka knew how to do, it was to talk a good game.

He had moved quickly and alone. All it took was a word or two in the right ear about the Fire Nation maneuvering to muscle the Earth Kingdom out of the growing rice market in the South Pole or the Fire Lord's desire to strengthen ties with the Water Tribes by sharing technical designs of various machines with them—but not with the Earth Kingdom. He'd hid his identity while running his campaign of disinformation, spending more time in front of the mirror in three days than he had his entire life, but it had been worth it.

Sokka remembered the rush he got when he saw the officials buy his stories then quickly excuse themselves to check on the information themselves. Within a week, the Fire Nation stooge had left and the next month, Zuko had signed the agreement with the Southern Water Tribe. Thanks to the annual tariff the Fire Nation paid to his tribe, they'd been able to transport Waterbenders from their sister tribe to help build the intricate canal system that now crisscrossed the capital city. More importantly, Sokka had learned the power of information in the right hands and since then, he'd made it his business to know what was happening in the other nations and move if he had to do something about it.

The majority of his work was information gathering. Though he didn't hesitate to act, Sokka knew that often times, waiting and seeing was more effective than actually attempting to manipulate the situation himself. It was too dangerous and the ramifications of his getting caught would, at best, end his family's involvement in political affairs indefinitely, and at worst, end his life.

He wasn't an optimist but things often worked out on their own and he'd learned how to watch the players to be able to gauge what their next move would be. The nations had a strong tradition of leadership and the officials and yes-men rarely changed, so he got to know them and made an effort to make sure they knew him.

It was no big secret that people tended to think of him as some kind of idiot savant, the Waterbender's brother and the Avatar's goofy friend with the crazy inventions. It had bothered him at first, but he realized that he could use the role to his advantage. Who would suspect the court jester? As far as he was concerned, all politicians were egos with legs, and given the opportunity, they could talk the ears off an elephant-whale and he was more than happy to let them talk.

One of those talkative officials had told him about Nanhai. It was a pretty coastal town, too out of reach to be a truly popular resort, but they got enough visitors so that another new face didn't draw too much attention. He'd been there a handful of times in the last few years and told those who bothered to ask about having to get away from it all and needing to lock himself away from the world for a few days to recharge his batteries. Sokka never went back to the same place too often as to not draw attention to himself, and he had a number of impromptu safehouses set up all over the world, but Nanhai was his favorite. He couldn't say why, because it wasn't as beautiful as the White Beaches in the south-eastern part of the Earth Kingdom or had as many hiding places as the lush valleys in the western-most end of the Fire Nation, but maybe he appreciated Nanhai for its simplicity. It was pretty, it was useful. There wasn't much else he needed.

Autumn had settled well on Nanhai and the treetops boasted a riot of colors. Sokka was finding it difficult not to stare at the scenery as he guided his boat into the dock. Slightly elevated on four sturdy bamboo posts, the beach house was standing just as he remembered it, though its thatched roof looked newer than he remembered. He'd sent word that he would be arriving and his caretaker had aired the house out for him.

It was the smallest out of his safehouses, but had a more extensive range of supplies than the others. He didn't own the house but there was little chance someone would find his stash unless they pushed the button behind the third book in the top shelf of the bookshelf, turned the lever underneath the first stepping-stone outside counter-clockwise once then clockwise three times, and then finally pumping the water pump three times to pop open the trapdoor underneath the house. And it had to be done in that order under three minutes.

Sokka grabbed his things and tossed them onto the dock. He made sure the sails were secured before he hopped off the boat and tied the moorings securely. He walked with a strange bobbing, weaving movement all the way to the front door—it always took him a little while to get his land legs back. He unlocked the door and smiled.

The last remnants of sunlight cast shades of orange and gold across the single, open room. There was a generous bed in one corner with four puffy pillows artfully arranged against the headboard. Next to the front windows, there was an armchair with a matching footrest where he often fell asleep. There were fresh flowers in a vase sitting in the center of the kitchen table and he knew there were fresh supplies in the kitchen cupboards as well.

As hungry as he was, Sokka bypassed the cupboards and instead began the process of unlocking his secret stash. He whistled as he moved around the house pushing buttons, turning levers, and even took a bucket outside to fill when he pumped the water pump. He heard the sound of the door underneath the bed sliding open as he strolled back with his bucket of fresh water.

He grabbed the empty trash can by the doorway and getting on his hands and knees, he tossed it down the hole before following it down. The basement he'd dug out himself was almost as big as the house above it and lined with shelves filled with various gadgets he'd acquired or created over the years. His eyes scanned the shelves and he gave his toys the kind of look he usually reserved for a Sunday dinner spread at his father's house.

It took him a second to realize that he had a very wide, very goofy grin on his face as he looked around the room. He was fairly certain he looked like a kid in a candy store...or Iroh near a Jasmine Ice Candy stand. His hands itched to play with something, anything, but he reminded himself that he was on a tight schedule. It had taken a half day longer than he'd expected to reach Nanhai and there was no telling how long it would take him to even pick up Azula's trail.

There didn't seem to be much rhyme or reason to Sokka's organizational methods, but he knew exactly where things were and he gathered what he needed, tossing them into the trash can he'd brought down. There were the metal claws for climbing stone walls that he'd liberated from the Fire Nation, and a set of unbreakable stone lockpicks made specifically for Earth Kingdom locks that he'd come across at a marketplace nearby.

When he was satisfied, Sokka went back upstairs. He packed the trash can's contents into his backpack and duffel bag. Letting out a breath, he straightened and stretched.

Now, he could eat.


	4. Pt II, 1: Tea & Other Affairs

**Part Two: Zuko**

* * *

**1 – Tea & Other Affairs**

Zuko understood the need for ceremony and thought himself fortunate for it because if he'd found it a useless exercise, he would be spending most of his time beating his head against a brick wall. His uncle had once said that being Fire Lord was part elephant-whale crap, part getting his ego petted, and two parts ceremony, and Zuko wasn't so sure that the description was an exaggeration. On regular days, it took his valets an hour to dress him, but on special occasions, depending on the occasion, it could take up to three or four hours. However, he learned to appreciate those times for the few moments of peace he got. The valets worked in silence and he guessed they'd figured out he wasn't one to converse when he usually answered them in monosyllabic words or grunts.

Then, there were other ceremonies that were less pleasant. Listening to his councilors gripe, giving edicts, overseeing festivals and special holidays were more exciting for his subjects than they were for him. He had to keep his expression blank, keep his chin up, and make sure his posture was perfectly straight even as those around him laughed, talked, and enjoyed the events. He wasn't so sure if he would act differently if given the chance, but he would have liked to have had the choice.

Still, the mantle of Fire Lord suited him, and overseeing ceremonies and holding up traditions were the easiest things he had to do. As he led the way to the tea room with two guards flanking him, he calculated the appropriate amount of time he should give the new Earth Kingdom representative before returning to his work. He was obliged to meet with high-ranking foreign officials but their rank decided just how much time he'd spend with them. He sat down to dinner with ambassadors and visiting dignitaries while he merely exchanged a few words of welcome with their assistants and deputies. Haru fell somewhere in between those two ranks and so Zuko's schedulers arranged a tea ceremony to welcome him to the Fire Nation.

Zuko hadn't had a chance to speak with Katara since she'd met Haru the day before, but judging by the way the women in the palace seemed to be fluttering around in anticipation of the Earthbender coming to tea, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her. The report he'd requested on Haru and Katara hadn't arrived, so Zuko had waylaid the maid who'd brought his tea in that morning. Between giggles and blushes that made him want to banish the woman to the North Pole, Zuko learned that the man was considered the most eligible bachelor in the Earth Kingdom but never took advantage of that title—which only made him more attractive to women not only there, but the world over. From the way Katara had reacted to hearing he was coming, Zuko was sure she wasn't immune to his...charms. On top of that, Haru was smart and ambitious enough to rise through the political ranks quickly enough to get such a prestigious position after such a short time; for a man with a humble background, it was nearly unheard of.

The two attendants at the tea room doors slid them open at the sight of him and Zuko swept through. His eyes narrowed when he saw Katara and Haru both straighten, stopping what looked to be a very lively conversation that had them leaning over the small table in the center of the anteroom. The wide smile on Katara's face faded at the look on Zuko's. They stood and when Zuko stopped at the table, they bowed. He returned them with a cursory nod.

"I am honored to be your invited guest today, Fire Lord Zuko," Haru said warmly, and the earnestness he heard there made Zuko's defenses go up.

"I hope you'll find your stay in the Fire Nation a rewarding on," Zuko said and he sat down on the wide red cushion at his feet.

Katara and Haru followed suit. Zuko could feel Katara's eyes on him but he kept his gaze on the Earthbender. Olive green eyes met his boldly but not without respect.

"You must be very busy these days, Lord Zuko," Haru began. "If the Earth Kingdom can offer any assistance, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but the Fire Nation has control over its affairs," Zuko said. "Thank you."

Zuko sat silently as the tea master Lady Aizi arrived. Dressed in the heavy traditional robes that were required of her station, the older woman bowed to them and in low, melodic tones invited them to enter the main tea room. Zuko stood and started to lead the way, but then he remembered to offer his hand to Katara. He had to fight not to glare at her when he saw that her hand was already in the crook of Haru's elbow. She smiled angelically at him and replaced her hand onto his arm.

The main tea room was pleasantly warm and was brighter than the rest of the palace in that the floor was made up of large yellow straw mats and the walls mere rice paper screens. The décor was made up of a calligraphy scroll hanging in a nook and a simple flower arrangement. Lady Aizi gestured for them to take their positions on the mats with Zuko sitting closest to the tea master, Katara next to him and Haru across from them both.

If he had to choose his favorite ceremony, Zuko would have said this was it. It was only in a tea ceremony could he allow himself to relax because, for most of it, there was only silence as the tea master prepared the large bowls of thick green tea that they were to drink. Tea ceremonies lasted an hour at most and he appreciated that he only had to converse with his guest for a half hour. At that point, he was usually relaxed enough to be more talkative than usual and if there was nothing to talk about, there was always discussion about the ceremony itself.

During those discussions, he could easily turn his brain off and rattle off the usual comments he made in such situations: how bitter the tea was, how delicious the cakes, how beautifully and gracefully Lady Aizi had poured the water from the urn to the bowls. He had to wonder if the tea master found it amusing that she heard the same things coming out of the Fire Lord's mouth. In a nutshell, Zuko was glad that he'd participated in enough tea ceremonies to go through the motions without thinking but he remembered that Katara had only been involved in one or two since she'd become his wife.

He glanced sideways at her and saw that she was holding herself up stiffly, her eyes unblinking. He recognized that look, guessing that she was trying to remember what she was supposed to do and Zuko had to stop himself from grinning. She squirmed slightly and he was sure her feet had fallen asleep from kneeling for so long. At least he and Haru could sit cross-legged, but it was inappropriate for her to do the same. He was sure he'd hear about it later on.

If there was one thing he could say about his wife, it was that she was opinionated. To her credit, she didn't always share her opinions with people. In fact, the staff in the palace had a great deal of respect for his new Lady even though they had been reserved at first due to her origins, but Katara had dealt with the problems that had arisen with a strong, but kind hand even if afterwards, she yelled his ear off about how barbaric Fire Nation citizens could be. She was the only person he knew who could deal punishment with a smile, and leave the offending party with the feeling that he or she had been dealt with fairly. He didn't care either way how his subordinates felt, but it was interesting to see how she had come to deal with life here.

Tea ceremonies aside, that is.

Katara continued to squirm and he shot her a look, warning her to stay still. She returned it with an understated but fierce glare that made her blue eyes shoot fire at him. He merely stared back at her and she looked away, mumbling something under her breath. She glanced over at Haru and Zuko saw the other man give her a small smile, which she returned. To Zuko's irritation, she even stopped squirming.

Zuko waited for himself to relax, for his shoulders to lower and his hands to unclench where they rested on his knees but he was just as tense as he was when he walked through the doors. When Lady Aizi began to scoop the powdery green tea into the first bowl, he waited for the sound of the tea whisk brushing against the side of the bowl to lull him but instead it annoyed him. He was aware that Haru switched his attention from the tea master to Katara, and was distinctly uncomfortable with Zuko's presence. Zuko hoped it was because he was intimidated.

When they were served their tea and cakes, Lady Aizi finally stood and bowed to them.

"Please, enjoy yourselves," she said. "If you have need for anything, do not hesitate to ask me."

They thanked her and she discreetly disappeared into a small back room. Katara immediately leaned over to one side to ease the pressure off her legs. She let out a gusty sigh that had they been alone, Zuko would have made fun of her for, but this time he had to keep a tight lid on the anger that was threatening to bubble over when Haru grinned at her.

"Are you alright, Lady Katara?" he asked.

"I'm not used to sitting like that for long periods of time," she explained. "You'll have to excuse me."

"I don't mind in the least. The tea is quite smooth and the cakes are delicious, don't you think, Lord Zuko?"

"I do."

Haru blinked at the curt answer. He cleared his throat and his eyes darted back to Katara. The grip Zuko had on his bowl tightened and he put it down to prevent causing it any damage. He was sure it was older than his uncle.

"Lady Aizi has been the Fire Palace's tea master for the last twenty years," Katara said, glancing at Zuko. "Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that's right."

Katara's smile tightened.

"The Fire Lord enjoys the tea ceremony and appreciates the serenity it gives to its participants," she tried again.

Zuko took a deep breath. He heard the warning in her tone and realized he was acting like a child. He straightened and lasered a look at Haru.

"Have you participated in a tea ceremony before, Haru?" he asked, the words coming out stiffly.

Haru visibly brightened. "Yes, I have. Several actually, but the Fire Nation style is different from what I'm used to."

"How's that?"

Zuko listened to the man rattle off specific details that he reluctantly found impressive. Haru appeared to be something of a connoisseur and in different circumstances, Zuko would have enjoyed the discussion. It was just that he could see Katara's almost unblinking gaze on Haru's face, her expression interested even though Zuko knew that she found tea ceremonies pointlessly exhausting.

Keeping one eye on her and another on Haru, Zuko effortlessly kept the conversation going with his stock phrases. Once or twice, he caught himself paying attention to Haru's words and giving him a thoughtful answer, but he quickly put a stop to that. He did see how the man managed to get to where he was; Haru had a genuinely enthusiastic way about him that was very engaging. From a purely political standpoint, he was an excellent choice for the cultural exchange liaison. The perfect choice, in fact.

Zuko made a mental note to put two rather than one shadow on him.

When their thirty minutes was up, Zuko stood. He held out a hand and helped Katara to her feet. She looked up at him, a question in her eyes, but he averted his gaze. He had plenty he wanted to say to her, but this was neither the time nor the place. Lady Aizi returned with a maid who cleared their bowls and plates. The tea master led them back out to the main room where they exchanged bows and gratitude for hosting them.

"I enjoyed that very much, Fire Lord," Haru said when she left them. "Thank you again for inviting me."

"It was my pleasure. I hope to see you again soon, Haru. Lady Katara will see you out."

Zuko left them, but not before he heard Katara's gentle laugh blend with Haru's. He didn't dare indulge the notion that they were laughing at his expense. With brisk strides, went back to his study. He threw the doors open in a show of temper and shot a fireball at the fire place, igniting the wood. It took him a moment to realize that his uncle was sitting across from his desk.

"Nice visit?" Iroh asked, bemused.

"I want two of your best people on the Earthbender," Zuko ordered. "There's something about him that doesn't sit right with me."

"I met him this morning. He seemed perfectly nice," Iroh said and then he smiled knowingly. "And that is what bothers you, isn't it, my nephew?"

"No one is that nice or perfect," Zuko confirmed gruffly.

"Your wife seems to be."

"She's only that nice to you and the children—appropriate, since the three of you are a lot alike," Zuko retorted. "Haru is too smart to be a mere liaison and the Earth Kingdom is becoming bold if they think they can put someone like him in a high-profile position. It's not acceptable."

"Tread lightly."

"Don't I always?"

Iroh smiled and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"If you'll permit me to make a suggestion," Iroh began.

"Since when did you need my permission to talk?"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Katara seems to know him very well and she might be able to offer some insight into this theory of yours."

"I'll talk to her at the first opportunity," Zuko said stiffly.

"Did you two have another fight?" Iroh asked, eyebrows arched. "Things were going so well..."

"No. We're fine. Was there something you wanted since you were waiting for me?" Zuko demanded brusquely.

"A new report came in today from one of the teams I've placed in the northern regions of the Earth Kingdom," Iroh answered after a beat of silence and Zuko thanked whoever was overlooking his fate that his uncle wasn't going to pry into his business...this time.

Zuko froze.

"It seems your sister..."

"Azula," Zuko interrupted with a frown.

"Yes," Iroh said with an apologetic nod. "It seems Azula was seen in a small town buying supplies. They didn't know who she was, but some shopkeepers remember her because she paid with Fire Nation coin."

"What did she buy?"

"Food and passage on a caravan heading for Omashu. I have the closest team going there now to make sure her trail does not go cold," Iroh said.

"Excellent."

Iroh stood. "Oh, I am sure you will be happy to learn that Maiko's Firebending teacher has elevated her a level today."

Zuko smiled for the first time that day. "That's good news. She must be pleased."

"As pleased as a four year old can be."

"I'll be in to see her later today. Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh left and Zuko sat down at his desk. He didn't know how Sokka got his information but he hoped that the other man acted fast. Knowing how quickly his uncle's teams could act given the proper information, Zuko knew their time was now limited. Part of him hoped Azula could keep running for a little longer so that Sokka could get to her first.

In the meantime, he had other problems to deal with. He wished, not for the first time since this whole debacle started, that he could switch places with Sokka. He preferred hunting and fighting to this playing referee to the constant in-fighting between his councilors...or worrying about newcomers who were potential lawbreakers in his territory.

Gritting his teeth, Zuko got to work.


	5. Part II, 2: The Politics of Politics

**2 – The Politics of Politics**

Zuko idly fingered the hilt of the swords he kept under his desk. In the early days of his reign, he'd kept them there for protection, reached for them whenever he'd been startled by a sound and expected Azula to come charging in, lightning blazing. There wasn't much chance of that happening these days, but still he kept them there if only to tease himself with the thought of slicing the topknot off the head of an offending councilor.

At the moment, it wasn't so much a councilor but his social secretary who was in danger.

"The Autumnal Equinox approaches, Lord Zuko, and we must begin preparations for the Lantern Festival," Tai said humbly, not quite meeting his eyes. "You're to light the first lantern from the royal docks and..."

"...and set it sailing down the river, I know," Zuko said bluntly. "I do it every year, Tai, and before that, I saw my father do it then my grandfather. Just give me the documents that need my seal and you can get it ready just like you did last year, the year before that and the year before that."

Tai was old enough to be his mother, but she still blushed like a teenager. When she began to make noises that were more squeaks than actual words, Zuko bit back a sigh.

"Is there a problem?" he prompted.

"I apologize for wasting your time with these, Sire, but usually the Lady oversees the preparations for the Autumn Ball. She must choose a theme and present a poem with which to open the ball..."

Zuko grin was more wicked than amused. "Oh, really? Well, by all means please inform Lady Katara of this."  
"As long as you're sure..."

"Why wouldn't I be? If it is the Lady's duty, then Lady Katara will fulfill it."

"Yes, of course, Lord Zuko."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't ever doubt her role in my affairs, Tai. She's my wife."

"Of course, of course..."

The woman all but walked backwards out of his study, never looking up from her bow. Zuko rolled his eyes and started to read the report on Haru that had been delivered a second before Tai had walked in. Before he could even start, an attendant knocked lightly on the door. At his barked invitation, she slid the doors open.

"Fire Lord, Councilor Hozu would like a word with you," she said, keeping her head down.

Zuko blew out an annoyed breath. "It can't wait? What did he want?"

"I'm sorry, Sire, but h-he didn't say," the young girl stammered.

"Fine," Zuko growled, his curiosity piqued enough to overcome his irritation. "Have him wait in the receiving room."

"Yes, Lord Zuko."

Hozu rarely asked for a private audience, but because of the importance of his position, Zuko was obligated to meet with him. That didn't mean he had to be happy about it. So, he picked up his cup of tea and read through the report on Haru.

The man spent a lot of time visiting libraries, museums, universities, and he did a number of those things with Katara by his side. That set Zuko's teeth on edge. He'd seen her several times in the past few days, but she hadn't mentioned playing tour guide for the Earthbender. He had noticed how much more cheerful she was, practically floating on air, and it had made him suspicious but he thought it was simply because she was feeling more comfortable in her position. He'd been wrong before.

With a snort of disgust, he balled up the report and set it on fire, tossing it into the fireplace. Leaving his tea, he marched out of his study and strode towards the receiving room at the other end of the corridor. He rarely had councilors in his study and of those he invited in, he was sure of their loyalties. To him.

Hozu's loyalties were clear, after all.

The older man was standing by the window when Zuko entered and he bowed respectfully, though his expression was carefully blank. Hozu had been a councilor under Fire Lord Ozai and Zuko remembered him from his childhood as an imposing figure who still treated a young prince with respect. Zuko recognized that now as maneuvering on Hozu's part to curry favor with the future Fire Lord.

Though younger than his uncle, Hozu's face carried more weight than Iroh's. It wasn't that he'd experienced more—in fact, Zuko was certain Hozu had never seen a battlefield in his life, but his face was perpetually solemn, concerned, and all those other adjectives that made people believe in the words that came out of his mouth. He had an air of wisdom around him that made acolytes flock to him, that made members of the court believe in his words, and convince even the most stubborn of generals to support his cause.

Zuko didn't have to remind himself to step carefully while in the presence of Hozu, because it had become reflex for him to go into the defensive whenever the councilor was in the room. He'd seen what could happen to a man caught off-guard by Hozu: the last one was now spending his days stamping patents in some little office somewhere far from the Fire Palace.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Fire Lord Zuko," Hozu said, his carefully moderated voice barely stirring the air in the room. "I hope I didn't catch you at your busiest."

"It is my pleasure to meet with one of my most esteemed councilors, Hozu," Zuko returned

"Thank you for taking the time."

Zuko sat down at the low table in the center of the room and Hozu sat across from him. On cue, an attendant came in with a pot of tea and two cups. The two men waited in silence as the tea was poured but they stared at each other, and Zuko found that he had to force himself to meet Hozu's steel gray eyes. They were unwavering and cold in their blankness, and Zuko felt like he was staring into the mouth of a canon. When the woman left and Hozu looked down to pick up his cup, the Fire Lord couldn't help feeling relieved.

After Zuko took his first sip, Hozu followed, as etiquette dictated. When the cups were set back down, they were free to speak. Zuko merely looked at the other man, not bothering to invite him to start. His reaction to Hozu's stare unnerved him and he needed to get back on steadier footing the only way he knew how—by reminding Hozu just who it was he was serving. Unblinking, he kept his gaze on Hozu, waiting.

He found some small grain of satisfaction, when Hozu cleared his throat and rotated his tea cup with his fingertips.

"I wanted to speak with you frankly, Lord Zuko, if I may," Hozu said.

Zuko arched an imperious eyebrow at him but nodded. Hozu glanced away, clearly uncomfortable with the situation and Zuko tilted his chin up a little bit higher.

"The past few years of your reign, the Fire Lord's court became a place for shifting loyalties. As your councilors, our loyalties should only belong to the Fire Lord but years of war and instability made us weak. The Princess Azula was able to manipulate and convince many of your councilors to support her and her beliefs, and I am now ashamed that I was one of them," Hozu said humbly.

It was impossible for Zuko to hide his surprise at the Councilor's words. He only watched in silence when Hozu stood and came around to his side of the table. With more grace than Zuko expected from a man of his age, Hozu lowered himself to the wooden floor and prostrated himself before the Fire Lord, his forehead pressed against the ground.

"My humblest regret, Fire Lord, for betraying your crown. My family will not be absolved of my abhorrent actions for three generations and will be loyal servants to yours for all of eternity to repay you for your mercy in keeping me in my position. I cannot express to you the depths of my shame for supporting the Princess' slanderous comments and treasonous actions to your crown. All I can offer you is my undying loyalty and my word that from this day on, I will support you, Fire Lord Zuko, with my heart, mind, and life."

And Hozu stayed with his forehead to the ground while Zuko quickly weighed his options. What was more dangerous: Hozu on the loose or Hozu chained to his throne? On the one hand, Zuko knew he couldn't trust the man again. As far as Zuko was concerned, Hozu had shown his true colors by siding with Azula and was now trying to keep—and improve—his position, especially compared to where his rival Shizu now stood. On the other hand, Hozu still had influence in the court and Zuko could use that to his advantage; he just had to be able to use the older man carefully. However, he already knew his way around dangerous weapons and he could handle one more.

"Your words do your position honor, Councilor Hozu," Zuko said solemnly. "And they honor me. I will be pleased to see you use your years of experience to aid my policies rather than hinder them as you have done in the past."

"My gratitude is a deep well, Fire Lord Zuko," Hozu said.

"You can start by ending this senseless bickering with Shizu so that I can make this court useful again."

"I am your humble servant."

"Please rise, Councilor Hozu. We're finished here."

Hozu sat up, but was careful to keep his head below Zuko's. His gaze was contrite, the first emotion Zuko had ever seen reflected in them, and the Fire Lord knew he'd made the right decision. Zuko rose and without another word, left the Councilor, still kneeling, in the room.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

He stood outside the closed doors of her study for a heartbeat before deciding he was being ridiculous by hesitating. The entire palace was his and he could go where he pleased. Besides, he wanted to discuss her situation with Haru. Gallivanting around the city with the Earthbender who was making the women swoon was not going to help her reputation or his.

Katara looked up from what she was writing, her brush just about to come down to the paper to add another stroke. She'd looked slightly annoyed when she looked up but her expression relaxed when she saw it was him.

"I was just thinking about you," she said.

His eyebrows winged up. "Were you?"

"Yes. My hand hurts from having to write all these reports and summaries for your archives, and I was thinking that I wanted to throw you into the pond later tonight. Your robes would make you sink right to the bottom without too much fuss."

"That's nice, Katara."

She stood up and came around the desk so she could stand in front of him.

"But then I remembered that I need a date for the Autumn Equinox Ball and Lu Zuo isn't old enough to accompany me."

Zuko started to suggest she bring Haru, but before he could, Katara got up on her toes and brushed her lips against his. The contact was swift and warm in the ease with which she did it.

"You came just in time," she said, moving away before he could even blink and she sat down on the couch. "I needed a break."

"Uh..."

"I'm guessing you came in here to tell me about your latest crisis," she said easily.

As Katara looked at him expectantly, all the righteous indignation Zuko had felt earlier was forgotten to be replaced with something entirely more pleasant and he was hesitant to clutter up the air between him and his wife. Haru would have to wait.

"What makes you think I'm having a crisis?" he asked, clasping his hands behind his back and walking over to the windows.

"Because you're usually at the training rooms this time in the afternoon," she answered. "And instead you're here in full Fire Lord regalia. What happened?"

"Hozu came to see me and he swore his unwavering loyalty to my crown. He showed contrition for siding with Azula and pledged generations of his family to serve mine."

Katara made a surprised noise.

"Too little, too late. So with Hozu gone, who do you think will take his place?" she asked.

Zuko began to pace.

"Gone?" he repeated. "What makes you think he's gone?"

"That was the perfect time to dismiss him, Zuko," she said. "You're telling me you..."

"He's promised his support and I accepted it."

"You did what?" Katara exclaimed.

Zuko stopped pacing up and down the length of her study to meet her incredulous look. She was sitting on the soft couch that he had yet to find a comfortable position in. She had her legs tucked underneath her but on his announcement, they uncurled out from under her as she leaned towards him to pin him with her wide blue eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?" she demanded. "Hozu will stab you in the back the first chance he gets. He's been able to outmaneuver you since this all began, so what makes you think you can control him?"

"Your confidence in me is touching, Katara," Zuko said, every syllable dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm confident in you, Zuko, but only about the things I know you're good at," she corrected.

He threw her a withering glance. Katara sighed and putting her elbow on the back of the couch, rested her head on her curled fist as she studied him. She tucked her legs underneath her again and her posture gave Zuko the impression that they were having a simple everyday conversation about Maiko's lessons or new drapes for the dining room window rather than his political machinations. She wasn't relaxed by any means, he could tell by the narrowed look in her eyes, but she was comfortable enough in his presence to _look _comfortable—and in turn, _that_ comforted him.

"Do you really believe he's sorry?" she asked.

"Of course not," he scoffed, offended that she thought him that gullible.

"Then..."

"The people _finally_ accept me as a strong, wise leader, and not the exiled prince or Azula's puppet," Zuko explained, resuming his circuit around the room. "I'm more popular with them than I have been in years, but with my councilors going for each other's throats whenever my back is turned, I can't take advantage of that popularity to get what I want done. Whether or not I believe Hozu isn't more relevant than the fact that he has to prove to me that he is sorry, so he'll do what I ask and with him no longer contesting my or Shizu's every move, I might be able to get something done."

"What will happen when he stops doing what you ask?" Katara asked pointedly.

Zuko glanced at her over his shoulder.

"A long trip to a mountain resort," he answered.

Katara bit her lip and looked away. Zuko let out a breath and stopped in front of her. He tapped her chin with a finger to make her look at him. The move made a corner of her mouth quirk up, but her eyes were still troubled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

He stared at her and when he didn't stop, it was her turn to blow out a breath.

"Alright, alright," she said. "I didn't want to start a fight today..."

Zuko sat down on the armchair closest to her and with slow, deliberate movements, he smoothed his tunic and folded his hands on his lap. Katara straightened and put her feet on the ground.

"I see the wisdom in your plan, I really do," she said. "But..."

"_But_."

"Yes, but. But, you've tried this already and you've seen what can happen if the worst possible scenario happens."

"What do you mean, I've tried this already?"

Katara blinked at him.

"With Azula. You did this with Azula."

As realization dawned on Zuko, he began to feel slightly nauseated. Katara's sympathetic look didn't help matters. He would have preferred it if she'd yelled and wondered if she'd fallen and hit her head earlier in the day.

"Hozu will be different," he said flatly.

"Will he?"

"Stop acting like a sage."

"I'm not acting like a sage," she said evenly, but he could hear the beginning of heat in her voice.

Zuko pushed off the armchair and began to pace anew.

"I can send him packing now," he thought aloud. "Get him to put his followers in line and then send him away on some errand."

"He'll know..."

"I don't care," Zuko interrupted. "He had his forehead on the floor, not me. He'll think this is punishment and do as he's asked. I'll make sure he's watched at all times..."

"He's more dangerous outside than he is inside," Katara sighed, rubbing her eyes. "You might be right about that one. No, you're right about all of it. I just couldn't help stating an obvious point that you so blindly missed."

Zuko stopped in mid-stride and turned to look at her.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"What? Why?"

"Because, as I recall, you said you'd be on your deathbed, drugged with every hypnotic herb known to man before you'd ever say I was right."

"Even you're surprised you're right," she said amusedly.

"I thought I'd be happier when this day came, but instead, I'm actually afraid that something terrible is going to happen," he said, buoyed by her faith in him.

"That'll only happen if you can't hack and slice your way out of Hozu's carefully laid trap," she said thoughtfully.

His gaze narrowed and he was dropped back down to earth. He should have known it was too good to last.


	6. Part II, 3: The Water Temple

**3 – The Water Temple**

Zuko was walking back from the Throne Room, his expression weary and annoyed after spending the good part of three hours listening to a visiting governor blather on about having to raise taxes to build better roads. Zuko would have been happy to give it, had there not been a perfectly usable waterway next to the town and had he not known about the governor's gambling problem.

He worked a finger between his collar and his neck, his irritation with his duties overcoming the need to look as regal as possible, and he scratched the itch that had been bothering him since he'd put on his robes that morning. Though if he were honest with himself, it was more like the itch that had been bothering him since he was two years old and had started to wear the damn thing.

As he scratched, he recognized the figure of his uncle coming towards him. Zuko nodded at him.

"Do you want to hear something funny?" Iroh asked.

Zuko eyed him warily.

"Is it really funny or is it just funny to you?" he countered.

"Both! One of Shizu's followers just sent in a request to divert more funds to the museum so they can prepare an exhibition honoring our family."

"No," Zuko said.

"Yes, I know, but he actually had a suggestion about where we could get more money."

"Is he going on a treasure hunt?"

"He wants us to put a pause on the construction of the Water Temple."

The torch they passed immediately blew up. Iroh stepped out of the way of the sparking flames, his golden eyes dancing.

"He's quite the creative boy," he said.

"_Creative_? Try stupid!" Zuko raged. "And Uncle, just for future reference, stories like that are _not_ funny."

Iroh shrugged.

"You can't blame a man for trying," he said. "You look tired, nephew. Any chance I can convince you to take a quick nap? They're quite rejuvenating."

"If my naps are as quick as yours, we'll find ourselves colonized by the Water Tribes by the end of the week," Zuko said dryly. "I'll be fine. All I need is a cup of..."

Iroh perked up and Zuko wished he could take his words back.

"I have just the thing!"

Zuko sighed as his uncle went off on another soliloquy about the newest brew Toph had sent him.

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

Glaring at the approaching figure of Councilor Hozu, Zuko tucked his hands into his sleeves and stopped walking, deciding he would rather listen to his uncle's tea-speech than whatever this man had to say. Iroh stopped as well, his expression curious. He stared down his nose at the older man, not bothering to return his bow.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Hozu said. "I know you were very busy this morning and are eager to get some well-deserved rest."

Zuko stared at him stonily.

"I was hoping to speak with you about Ambassador Haru," Hozu continued fearlessly.

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Concerning what?" he demanded.

"I've taken it upon myself to improve relations with the Earth Kingdom. As you know, I am very involved with my work at the university..."

"I know," Zuko said, waving a hand at him. "So what does that have to do with anything?"

"The Ambassador has been a frequent visitor there and he's very curious to learn more about ancient ties between our nations. I was wondering if he could be granted access to the Royal Archives."

"Did he request that of you?" Iroh inquired.

"No...I wanted to offer it to him after speaking with the Fire Lord."

"You've only recently come into my good graces, Councilor," Zuko said. "Are you already so sure we are on good footing that you can ask this of me? The archives are off-limits to outsiders. _You're_ not even allowed there and you're one of my councilors."

"I realize that, Sire, and I hope you forgive my boldness, but I had only the Fire Nation's best interests in mind. If the Ambassador finds something we can use...

"What are the chances of his finding anything?" Zuko asked doubtfully.

"After speaking with some professors of ancient history from both our university and Ba Sing Se University, the Ambassador has a strong belief that he will find something."

"I need more than a strong belief, Councilor," Zuko said.

Hozu glanced at Iroh which only made Zuko's temper spike.

"My word is final," he snapped. "If you'll excuse us, Councilor, my uncle and I have some issues to discuss."

"Of course. I apologize, Sire."

Hozu bowed and moved aside so they could pass. Zuko glowered at nothing in particular and he wasn't too happy to see that his uncle was stroking his beard thoughtfully. Good things never came out of that expression.

"Well, it looks as if Hozu is making good on his word to be on your side," he remarked. "'The Fire Nation's best interests' indeed."

"You'll have to excuse me if I find it a little hard to believe him," Zuko snorted. "Hozu could have picked a better issue to bother me with, but he had to bring up the Earthbender. Our relations with the Earth Kingdom aren't exactly at a slump."

"They could be better though," Iroh said. "It's something to think about. What if there is something interesting to be found?"

"Then someone else will find it," Zuko said stubbornly. "And it won't be the Earthbender _or_ Hozu."

"What if he really is sorry?" Iroh said hopefully.

"Then I'll eat my slipper."

"I'll hold you to your word."

Zuko smiled reluctantly.

"I'm sure you will," he said as they entered his study. "Uncle, have the reports come in?"

"Yes, but there's no news on Azula."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Zuko sat down and idly rifled through the papers in front of him. He would be lucky to get all of these off before dinner and even if he did, he'd have a fresh batch waiting for him on his return.

"You should go take a break before going back to your desk," Iroh suggested, reading his mind.

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"Katara has gone to the Water Temple today to see about their progress. Why don't you join her?"

"I was planning to spend some time in the training room. I haven't had a chance to train for the last few days."

"You can do that afterwards. The two of you are always locked up in here, chained to your desks. You need fresh air and a change of scenery, maybe see what your wife looks like in the sunlight and surrounded by her element."

"She probably looks exactly the same," Zuko said dryly.

"I doubt that," Iroh said with a smile.

"Alright. Well, I suppose I can go. I haven't been to see it yet."

"Yes. At the very least go see the project that is keeping tourists from learning about your great- grandfather's chopstick preferences."

---------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

The first Water Temple had been built quietly, not only to surprise Katara, but to keep the populace from voicing their protests about having a Water Temple in the Fire Nation before Zuko had a chance to explain why it was necessary. After the events that led to its destruction and Azula's fugitive status, there was no denying Zuko's actions concerning the temple but the people were no longer in a place where they were incensed about Water Tribe traditions on their lands. What Katara had done had convinced his subjects that she was here to stay and so, to Zuko's surprise and Katara's delight, artisans, craftsmen, and other myriad volunteers came together to start on the new one.

They abandoned the old site and chose a new one—in the sea itself. An intricate construction of thick, criss-crossing bamboo poles held the temple above the ocean's surface but at high tide, the waves lapped gently against the sides. A long walkway made of light wood connected it to the sandy beach and there were workmen walking to and fro on it as Zuko watched. Gone was the heavy marble that Zuko had chosen for the first temple; instead, the new builders chose various shades of wood to build the new Water Temple. To build it out of wood spoke of trust—trust that it would be safe in a nation built on and protected by fire. Indeed, the temple was a picture of serenity with the wooded banks as its backdrop and the ocean as its home.

It was almost finished. All that was left was the roof, the design of which Katara wouldn't let him see. Somehow, she'd made the project her own even though it had started out as a gift for her. He could see her, standing at the generous balcony built at the furthest end of the temple, facing the sea. She had her forearms resting on the rail and her eyes pointed out to sea. Below her, the water danced as if to get her attention, and despite the work around her, she was still.

Zuko steered his ostrich-horse towards the site and there were men already waiting to take it before he could get down from the saddle. He walked, and stopped at the architect's table. He glanced at the blueprints, and exchanged a few words with the men before heading to where he'd seen his wife. The inside of the temple wasn't as close to being finished as the outside, but it was coming along nicely. There were basins carved into the wall where water plants would be placed and a space in one corner prepared for where the Spirit Oasis water would be kept. Upon completion of the roof, artists from the Water Tribe would arrive to paint the walls and carve figures into the pillars that held up the doorways.

Katara's voice floated to where Zuko stood and he turned towards her. His eyes narrowed dangerously and something inside him froze when he saw that she wasn't alone.

"Lord Zuko," Haru said, seeing him first. "Good afternoon."

Katara turned, the smile on her face as bright as the sun above their heads.

"Zuko, look how far they're getting," she said, holding her arms out. "The temple is going to be so beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Zuko said flatly, glancing around him. "They're working very fast."

Katara reached out and took his hand, pulling him to the railing.

"Look," she said, pointing out to sea. "Dolphins in the distance."

Even squinting, Zuko could barely make out the silvery shapes but he nodded. Katara clutched at his arm with both hands in her glee, and she looked up at him, her eyes distractingly reflecting the color of the water beyond them.

"This is the perfect place for the temple," she said.

"Yes, it is."

"The Fire Nation artisans did a wonderful job with the woodwork, Lord Zuko," Haru said, standing on the other side of Katara. "I'd like to speak with the main designer and perhaps see if he'd be willing to come to the embassy when we have students come visit or even visit the Earth Kingdom if he has the chance."

"You'll have to speak to him about that," Zuko said.

"Haru's been visiting with the history professors at the university," Katara said. "They are thinking of taking a trip to Ba Sing Se University next summer to teach a class on the history of the Fire Nation."

"That sounds promising. I'm sure I'll be hearing about that soon," Zuko said carefully, feeling as if his brain was put on deep freeze. "You're a busy man, Haru."

"I'm finding that many Fire Nation citizens I've spoken to are very eager to share their culture with the rest of the world. It's very refreshing."

"And surprising," Katara added with a sly look at Zuko.

He ignored her.

"We've come a long way and my people are interested in being understood by the rest of the world, and in understanding the rest of the nations as well," he said.

"You're very open-minded, Fire Lord, if you don't mind me saying," Haru said, thoughtfully glancing at Zuko.

"He is," Katara said and now was looking at him strangely. "After all, he's building a Water Temple. If that's not a symbol of his willingness to make this a lasting peace, I don't know what is. Well...in addition to marrying a Waterbender."

Zuko threw her a look, annoyed that she'd joke about something personal in front of Haru, but perhaps she was close enough to him not to even have to censure herself. He gritted his teeth against the surge of anger that threatened to have him setting the entire Water Temple on fire. She grinned up at him, though something in her eyes flickered at the look on his face.

"Lord Zuko is an excellent example for other leaders to follow," Haru agreed, either unaware or ignoring the undercurrent of tension between his two companions. "If I may, I'd like to make a request of you, Fire Lord."

Zuko turned his head to look at Haru over Katara's head. She let go of his arm, and gripped the rail with both hands.

"What is it that you need?" Zuko asked.

"I would like access to the Royal Archives," Haru said.

"Really?" Zuko studied him, surprised to be hearing the same inquiry twice in one day, and he was careful not to mention Hozu's request. "I'm afraid I can't grant you that. The Royal Archives contain the history of the royal family and only a select few have access to it. If there anything in particular that you'd like to know, I'm sure your friends at the university can help you."

"I'm actually interested in investigating your family's ties with the Earth Kingdom family of old. I was hoping..."

"You'll have to find other means," Zuko said with finality.

"I understand."

"You'll have to excuse me. I have other things to attend to," Zuko said, turning. "I will see you at dinner tonight, Katara."

"I won't be able to make it," she said, not looking at him. "I must speak with Tai about the Autumn Equinox celebrations. Apparently, I have to write a poem and recite it."

Her clear discomfort with the idea did nothing to improve Zuko's mood. He nodded vaguely and took his leave. As he rode out towards the edge of the beach, he glanced back and saw Katara and Haru still standing at the balcony. He turned away quickly and bearing down, urged his ostrich-horse forward and to run as fast as possible.


	7. Part II, 4: Family Tree

**4 – Family Tree**

Lu Zuo was doing his best to tear the collar of his tunic right off his neck and his little face was screwed up with concentration as he did it. Sitting on a cushion on the floor of the nursery, Zuko merely watched him with growing amusement, not stopping him but not helping him either. His son would learn to live with it just as the generations before him had.

Finally, the little prince let out a frustrated wail and pointed two very angry amber eyes at Zuko.

"DA!" he screamed. "OFF!"

Zuko rearranged Lu Zuo on his lap so that his son faced him. Fixing a serious expression on his face, he stared straight into Lu Zuo's face, forcing the little boy to stop his whining. To his credit, Lu Zuo looked more curious than frightened of Zuko, and he was probably one of the few people in the nation who could look Zuko in the face and not be intimidated. Zuko wondered if that would turn into a problem in the future, remembering his own angst-filled teenage years—though he had a good reason for his angst. Zuko was going to do all he could to keep Lu Zuo and Maiko from experiencing what he had. If it were solely up to him, Lu Zuo's biggest problem would be...his collar.

"You only have to wear it for a little longer and then your nurse will give you a bath and put you in your pajamas," Zuko said reasonably.

Lu Zuo looked as if he was considering his father's words seriously but it didn't take long for his face to scrunch up again and his pudgy hands to go back to fidgeting with his clothes.

"Stop it, Lu Zuo," Zuko said, his own fingers twitching to take Lu Zuo's away from the abused collar.

Ignoring him, Lu Zuo nearly wiggled himself right off Zuko's lap and Zuko caught him before he fell onto the mats. His face was red and he looked ready to throw a proper tantrum when the doors slid open and Maiko came running in with Katara at her heels. The sight of his sister distracted Lu Zuo enough to make him forget about his collar and he allowed Maiko to exuberantly kiss his round cheeks in greeting. When she was done with that, the princess threw herself at Zuko's side and Zuko hugged her to him with his one free arm.

"I learned the Octopus water form today!" Maiko said.

"It was more like a fire octopus," Katara pointed out.

"That sounds dangerous," Zuko said, arching an eyebrow at Katara.

Her eyes were cool and the look on her face unsettled him. Dressed in her training gear of a loose blue tunic and pants, her water skin slung over one shoulder, she didn't look relaxed in the least and if he didn't know better, she'd taken a loose battle stance at the sight of him.

"She was well-supervised," Katara said. "If she'd set herself on fire, I would have put her out in a second."

Maiko laughed uproariously at the idea and Katara's lips twitched, though she didn't join in when on a normal day she would have. Zuko frowned at her, somehow getting the feeling that she was blaming him for her bad mood, and was nice and angry about it. As if to prove his theory right, she looked away from him and beamed a smile at Lu Zuo, who had finally wriggled free. She caught the toddler up in her arms and kissed him, brushing his bushy black hair from his forehead. Lu Zuo twisted his head out of the way, giggling when Katara rubbed it again. It had become a game between the two of them and Zuko had to stop from smiling as they laughed.

"How was your meeting with Tai yesterday?" Zuko asked.

"Fine."

Katara didn't elaborate when normally she wouldn't have stopped talking for at least ten minutes and Zuko gritted his teeth.

"Did you choose a theme?" he asked, slowly and deliberately, as if he was speaking with a simpleton.

"Yes. I even got started on my poem, so don't worry, I've done all my homework," Katara snapped, her eyes sparking at his tone.

"Then I can rest easy."

The look she shot him was pure venom and he responded in kind. If not for Lu Zuo squirming in her arms, Zuko was sure she would have had plenty more to say.

"Oh, Lu Zuo, your neck is all red," she clucked, and Zuko knew he was forgotten at the sight of Lu Zuo nearly strangling himself in his efforts to remove the offending collar. "Let's get this off you."

Katara set him down and with deft fingers, unfastened the tunic, leaving Lu Zuo in his white undershirt. The look of relief on his face made her laugh and she accepted his grateful hug with a grin. That grin quickly faded when she looked at Zuko and saw his disapproving glance.

"What?" she challenged. "He doesn't like wearing it."

"He would have been changed in five minutes," Zuko said.

"Yes, well, his bath might be five minutes earlier tonight if that's alright with you."

"That's not the point. He has to learn to get used to that collar," Zuko argued, pointing to his own. "In case you didn't notice, it's not exactly going to ever go out of style."

Katara made a face at him.

"We'll see about that," she returned.

"Daddy, are you and Katara fighting?" Maiko asked, blinking up at him.

At that, Katara looked slightly ashamed but Zuko merely returned Maiko's look with a blank one. The nurse entered then, signaling an end to the visit. Zuko stood and patted his daughter's head.

"No, we're just have a discussion," he answered. "It's time to get ready for bed, Maiko. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Daddy!"

Zuko brushed a finger again Lu Zuo's cheek and his son smiled at him, their collar conflict already a distant memory. He met Katara's eyes over Lu Zuo's head, saw nothing there to invite anything more than a glance, and turned away.

He was halfway to his rooms when he heard the quick staccato of her footsteps behind him. He turned just in time to have her livid face fill his vision.

"What is the matter with you?" she demanded.

"Besides the usual?" he answered, trying for lightness but failing when his tone remained flat and, even to his ears, slightly disdainful.

"_Yes_, besides the usual. You've been in a rare mood all week and I can't figure out why."

"I'm a little distracted by the demands of my court," he said snidely. "I'm sorry if that's not to your liking."

Katara let out a sound that was between a shriek and a growl. Zuko nearly took a step back, but he held his ground.

"And what's the matter with you?" he asked.

"_You're_ the matter with me. Fire Nation _jerk_."

With that, she whipped around, her thick chestnut braid nearly catching him in the face, and she stomped away from him. He watched her throw open the doors to her rooms and slam them shut behind her with enough violence that the sound echoed for several seconds in the empty garden.

"I wish she'd stop calling me that," Zuko muttered under his breath.

"She's not happy," Iroh commented, coming up beside his nephew.

"No, I think that's the way she always closes doors," Zuko remarked lightly.

"I think maybe only when you're around. Come take a walk with me, Lord Zuko, and let's enjoy this perfect Autumn night," he said with flourish.

"Did you spike your tea again?" Zuko groused.

Iroh smiled. "I only save that for special occasions."

They started down the stone path that wound around the gardens in a comfortable silence and Zuko began to relax when he realized his Uncle wasn't going to push the issue of Katara. He tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robe and took a long, deep pull of the cool air.

"I spoke to Haru about his research today," Iroh said casually.

Zuko nearly choked on the air he'd been enjoying only seconds before. His expression twisted into a scowl.

"I would set the archives on fire before I'd let him get near it," he replied curtly.

"You might want to reconsider that," Iroh said carefully.

"Why?"

"He showed me his proof, nephew. It looks legitimate."

"Are you an expert now?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Zuko wanted to scream.

"Of course, I trust you, but you don't want to take advantage of that trust either, do you?" he argued.

"Do you really think I would?" Iroh said, offended.

Zuko rubbed two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes.

"First, Hozu, then Haru, now you," he mumbled. "It's some kind of conspiracy to test my patience."

"Trust me. It's not."

Zuko glared at him.

"If Haru can't find the information at the university, which has scrolls full of information about our family, by the way, he won't find it anywhere else."

"Now, that's not true," Iroh said, shaking his finger at Zuko. "There are minute details of a Fire Lord's life that only those close to him know, and that information is only available in the Royal Archives. It's in those details that we'll find the answer."

"Hozu was interested in this as well. Doesn't that worry you?" Zuko demanded.

"Yes, it does, and that's why I think we should find that it is he wants us to find. Prior to popular belief, ignorance is _not_ bliss. If we're to prevent something harmful from happening, it would help to know what it is first. Though, that's just my humble opinion."

"Why is this so important to you?" Zuko asked suspiciously.

"I'm curious," was the simple reply.

"You're losing it, Uncle. You're telling me I should let some _Earthbender_ read the intimate details of the history of our family on the assumption that there's some long-forgotten connection between us and the Earth Kingdom? Not only that, but also with the full-knowledge that we may be opening up a whole palace-full of trouble if we find what my duplicitous councilor wants us to find?"

There was a beat of silence and then...

"Yes, that's exactly it."

Zuko rubbed a hand down his face.

"Out of the question," he said irritably. "What if he finds something down there that can damage us?"

"I didn't say give him free range," Iroh said. "He has an idea for a starting point. Give him access to that and when he finds evidence pointing him in another direction, give him access to that, and so on."

"Who's going to watch him?" Zuko demanded.

"I will."

Zuko stopped and faced his uncle.

"Are you bored?" he accused. "Is hunting Azula down not enough for you?"

"As much as I enjoy sending armed, skilled soldiers chasing after my dear younger brother's only daughter, a man cannot live by hunting alone," Iroh said solemnly. "The idea of an ancient mystery appeals to me. Give an old man a chance to find some small happiness in life."

"Don't give me that. You have a room full of tea from all over the world, and twice as many handmaidens as Katara. You have enough small happinesses to last several lifetimes."

Iroh grinned and raised his hands defensively. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but I want to know about every step you're taking," he said, knowing his uncle wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted.

Besides that, Zuko was sure he was going to enjoy the satisfaction he was going to experience when Haru found nothing. He had an image of the Earthbender slinking away to the Earth Kingdom in defeat and couldn't help smiling.

"Of course," Iroh said, fairly clapping his hands in anticipation. "We'll start tomorrow afternoon."

"Great. Katara has her temple, you have this great mystery, and what do I have? Bickering councilors and a psychopathic sister on the run. Have you heard anything from your people?"

"Nothing concrete," Iroh said, frowning. "The teams have split off again to follow several leads they managed to pick up in Omashu. They did say something interesting though. Apparently, there's another party searching for Azula. They don't know who, just that they were being followed when they were in Omashu."

"Really," Zuko said, keeping his voice even. "Well, it's no surprise that other people want Azula's head."

"They tried to follow him, but he lost them—and fairly easily, they report. Whoever this man is, he's good. They think maybe he's an Earth Kingdom agent, a Dai Li, perhaps, with a score to settle."

Zuko doubted it was a Dai Li agent. He also couldn't help being relieved to hear that his uncle's men were being tailed. That meant Sokka wasn't lying around on a beach spending Fire Nation coin on fruity drinks and dancing girls.

"Tell them to move fast," Zuko said. "We don't want to be beaten to the prize."

"Consider it done, Fire Lord."

"I don't know how you do it, Uncle, but you're the only person who manages to make my title sound like a...pet name."

Iroh chuckled.

"Is it the way I say it or is it the way you hear it?" Iroh asked sagely.

Zuko longed for the days when he could throw a tantrum that would have put Lu Zuo's to shame. Instead, he turned around and started back towards his room.

"Goodnight, Uncle."

"Goodnight, Fire Lord."

The Fire Lord closed his eyes and prayed for patience.


	8. Part II, 5: History Lessons

**5 – History Lessons**

Zuko had been compelled to put his brush down and push his work aside. He'd been locked up reading the updated trade agreement with the Northern Water Tribe all morning and his head ached. Their writing style was slightly different from the Fire Nation's, but different enough to keep him alert in case he misread anything important. Normally, he'd have Katara looking Water Tribe documents over, but he'd decided to tackle this one on his own.

Needing to stretch his legs, he'd planned to go to the gardens and get some fresh air before it got too cold, but instead, he found himself heading for the Royal Archives. He hadn't been down there in years, not since his tutors had tasked him with putting together a brief biography of his grandfather. He remembered he'd imagined himself choking on the dust and his least favorite tutor coming down to find his dead body, and then in his guilt, he himself would die of grief.

Those were the days.

The Royal Archives were housed in a dimly lit room filled with shelf after shelf of scrolls. They were arranged by each Fire Lord's reign stretching back centuries but only the archivist knew how the scrolls within each era were organized. Zuko hadn't bothered trying to figure it out for he strongly believed that the archivist had one job, and as such, he was going to let the man do it. Apparently, his uncle and Haru didn't share in his belief. When Zuko followed their voices, he found them sitting at a table, scrolls of various ages piled in front of them, and the distraught-looking archivist hovering over them.

"Fire Lord," the older man said, somehow bowing and wringing his hands at the same time.

"Master...Archivist," Zuko returned, the man's name a complete blank. "I hope you're providing my uncle and our honorable guest with all the help they need."

"Of course, Sire. They, ah, have made themselves, er, quite comfortable."

"Did you know that your great-grandfather enjoyed embroidery?" Iroh said with a delighted chuckle. "I remember Grandfather Rezu vaguely and I have to say, it is difficult to picture him with a needle in his hand. He was quite a large man who had a big white beard..."

"I could have lived my life without knowing that," Zuko interrupted his uncle's enthusiastic recital and pinned Haru with a hard look. "Have you found anything of note?"

Haru squirmed in his seat under the heat of Zuko's glare.

"We were searching through records from six centuries past and General Iroh found this scroll from your great-grandfather's time that was mistakenly placed on the shelf..."

"I am grateful to General Iroh for finding it," the Archivist said nervously. "It is rare that we misplace scrolls, Sire, but..."

"So, the answer is no," Zuko said tersely. "You've been here for a week, Haru. Do you have anything to show for it at all?"

"Not yet," Haru said, but his eyes hardened. "It is difficult work, Lord Zuko. The language is archaic and often the ink has faded. We were given only a vague clue to follow and are doing what we can with it."

"History takes time to wade through," Iroh added. "Patience, nephew."

"Master Archivist, is there anything you can do to...facilitate their search?" Zuko asked, eyeing the open scrolls with a furrowed brow. "Do you really think they need to be looking through...'Cotton Exports' from the Kaizin era?"

"Er..." the Archivist floundered.

"I don't think we'll find anything as obvious as a record of birth, Lord Zuko," Haru said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. "The relationship I'm searching for isn't exactly...official."

Zuko arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that right?"

"It shouldn't come as any surprise that Fire Nation history, or Earth Kingdom history for that matter, contains such...intrigue," Haru said, waving his hand in the air vaguely. "Somewhere in these scrolls, there'll be a record of a fairly boring, official relationship that gave fruit to something more."

"And we're going to find it," Iroh said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

Zuko leafed through the open scrolls, his frown deepening when he couldn't find a common thread between them and only a few were from the same era. Zuko was hard pressed to find evidence of a serious search happening here and he couldn't ignore his discomfort over Haru looking through his family's personal files, even with his uncle there. Zuko trusted his uncle, but he knew how easily the older man could get distracted. Haru could easily access information he shouldn't see while Iroh was busy reading up on his ancestors' visits to the hot springs.

His eyes on Haru, Zuko pulled up a chair and sat down. Haru and Iroh stared at him, then exchanged a look. The Archivist looked as if he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"I can't say I'm all that confident in your...methods," Zuko remarked.

"When we find the connection, the Fire Nation will greatly benefit from it," Haru tried.

"I have less confidence in your confidence," Zuko said dryly.

"I appreciate your hesitance in allowing me to go through your family records, Fire Lord," Haru said carefully. "But I hope that you can trust that..."

"Trust is a word that's bandied around too easily these days," Zuko interrupted. "I respect your position, I respect your efforts, but trusting them is a different story."

Haru's face hardened.

"I'm sorry to hear that. General Iroh was kind enough to ensure that I wouldn't abuse the knowledge I found here, so then I'll have to ask you to trust him instead."

Zuko glanced at his uncle, narrowed his eyes when he saw Iroh frowning at him.

"I can't allow you to stay here for longer than month if you haven't found anything concrete," Zuko said to both of them.

"That's fair," Haru said evenly, though he didn't look too happy about it.

"There are thousands of scrolls here, Lord Zuko," Iroh said, his displeasure a little more evident in his voice. "A month may not be long enough."

"It is the archivists' life work to know this place, is it not?" Zuko asked, turning to the quaking man.

"Yes, Sire."

"Then you'll make sure they have all they need before the month is up."

"Yes, Sire. Of course. As you wish."

Zuko rose. He started to leave, but another set of footsteps had all four men turning towards the entrance. Holding a tray with a teapot and three cups, Katara stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of them, her eyes widening with surprise at the attention she was being given. Her gaze fell on Zuko and immediately turned wary.

"I didn't know you were working on this project," she said.

"I just wanted to see how they were doing," he said. "What are you doing here?'

"Same reason you're here," she retorted.

"I must have forgotten my tea tray upstairs then," he said coolly.

Katara glared at him and for a split second, Zuko thought she was going to throw the tray in his face. Instead, she slammed it down on the table, upsetting the teapot's cover, and after skewering him with a narrowing of her eyes, she turned an angelic smile to his uncle and Haru.

"I thought maybe you'd need some energy after spending the morning reading through the daily life of the Fire Lords," she said, pouring them each a cup.

"Ah, thank you, my niece," Iroh said, breathing in the tea's delicate aroma. "Oolong is perfect for such a day. You're very thoughtful."

"Anything for you, Uncle," Katara said graciously.

Katara shouldered past Zuko and sat down in the seat he'd just vacated. Clasping her hands on the table, she gave the scrolls in front of her an interested glance.

"Have you found anything interesting?"

Haru glanced at Zuko before answering her.

"Nothing yet," he said. "Thank you for the tea, Katara. I'm sure you've got better things to do than sit in this dusty room and learn about how Fire Lord Yuzu liked his robes laid out in the morning."

"I'm taking a break from Autumn Festival planning with Tai," Katara said. "As enjoyable as it is to choose a color scheme, napkin fabrics, and which wood to use for the chopsticks, I needed to stretch my brain a bit."

"Well...you could help us pick up this trail again," Haru said thoughtfully.

"Great! What do you want me to do?" she asked eagerly.

"You could talk to Councilor Hozu and ask him if he knows of anyone else I should talk to about this. I've been trying to reach him for several days but he's been out of town."

"Hozu?" Zuko repeated. "What does he have to do with all this?"

"He found mention of an Earth Kingdom ship visiting the Fire Nation about five hundred years ago in his family's records. He wasn't sure of the exact date because the ink on the scroll had been smudged," Haru said. "His family has been serving yours for even longer than that, Lord Zuko. He was kind enough to share the information with me when I ran into him at the university."

Zuko glanced at Iroh, saw that his uncle was just as surprised about the information as he was. Katara looked from one to the other, a question in her eyes that she was careful not to voice.

"Yes, his family has been very loyal," Zuko said. "Perhaps you'd have more luck in his archives than mine, Haru."

"He has his secretary searching on my behalf," Haru said.

"That was kind of him," Zuko said. "Have you spoken to any other councilors about this?"

"No. After I spoke with Councilor Hozu, he suggested I search the archives immediately."

"Good advice," Iroh said.

"Yes. Well, good luck on your search. I'll leave you to it," Zuko said.

He turned on his heel and went back up the stairs, his mind whirling with possibilities. Hozu was up to something and he knew that somehow Azula was a part of this as well. Zuko's heart pounded in his chest as he thought about just how his sister still managed to pull the strings even on the run. If he didn't figure out what it was they were up to before they executed it, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop it. Azula had shown her aptitude for long-term planning and he was afraid of the magnitude of her plan if it involved a councilor or, worse, _councilors _in his court, and historical records. There was definitely something in those archives and he needed to find it before Haru did.

He wasn't so lost in his thoughts that Katara's familiar footsteps didn't catch his attention, but Zuko pretended like he didn't hear them. He lengthened his stride to try to outpace her, but she wasn't to be deterred.

"Zuko," she said, grabbing his sleeve. "What are you thinking?"

"I thought you were going to help them search," he said, not looking at her and continuing to walk even as she was jogging next to him.

She yanked hard then, forcing him to stop and face her. He'd expected to see anger and there was plenty of that on her face, but what he didn't expect was hurt. Her blue eyes were swimming with it.

"I can still help you, you know," she said. "Just because we're not in the same study anymore doesn't mean you can't come to me."

Her soft tone made something inside his chest tighten and he realized then that he hadn't had a decent conversation with her in days. He knew she'd been in her study and spent most of her days there, but he hadn't gone to see her even though he'd started to more than once. It was just that every time he looked at her, he felt a discomfort that started somewhere in the vicinity of his gut, and rose until it choked his throat and blurred his mind. He didn't want to think about why that was, couldn't even imagine why he was reacting that way, but he had other things to worry about besides his painfully adolescent response to his wife. It was almost embarrassing.

"You're right, of course," he said, squaring his shoulders. "Come with me."

She fairly skipped next to him as they made their way down the corridors, but he could tell he surprised her by going towards her study instead. With a careless hand, he lit the fire in the fireplace and sat down in one of the armchairs. He pushed his misgivings aside and reminded himself that she'd stood by him when Azula had nearly ended it for all of them. He had to remember that she wasn't just his wife and his Lady: she was a Waterbending Master, a warrior, and...Katara. So, when he met her eyes again, his gaze was steady and for her, familiar. Katara studied him for a moment before sitting down herself.

"There are no coincidences," he began.

"No, not here," she agreed carefully. "What do you think Hozu is up to?"

"I don't know, but I know that whatever it is, it's trouble for all of us."

Katara bit her lip, the way she did when she wanted to say something but she wasn't sure if she should. He knew that the same time last year, she wouldn't have bothered censuring herself in front of him. Despite himself, he couldn't help but be touched at the gesture.

"Just spit it out," he said, unnecessarily harsh in order to hide his initial reaction.

She glared at him.

"I told you so," she hurled at him.

He let out a snort. Katara kicked her slippers off and curled her legs up underneath her. The woman didn't sit like a proper lady if she could help it.

"I knew he was trouble," Zuko pointed out.

"Yes, but that didn't stop you from inviting him in anyway. Just end it, Zuko. Just stop it."

"End what? We don't do executions here anymore."

She rolled her eyes at him

"There are too many unknowns, too many suspicious connections, and not enough time for you to play the game the way Azula and her minions are," Katara explained. "This is your throne on the line, your family whose lives might be threatened again. You're the Fire Lord and it's time those who threaten your position learned to respect it."

Zuko waited for her to finish, but she'd had her say and wasn't going to continue. Katara watched him silently, her eyes unnervingly fixed on his face as she waited for him to come up with something. She'd started him on a thought and as distracting as she was being, he found it was easy to follow through. He'd almost forgotten how easy it was to work with her and he wanted to reach out and take hold of her, but he stayed his hand. Instead, he tapped a restless rhythm on the armrest.

"The reason I kept Shizu and Hozu was because of their experience and because after all that Azula had done, I didn't want to shake things up anymore than they already had," he said thoughtfully. "But now we're on more solid footing, so I can start cleaning house."

Katara's eyes gleamed.

"You can put together a new court. You can have the kind of court that's free of the backstabbing and dealing, a court that will work together and work with you to make this nation stronger!"

A corner of Zuko's mouth went up.

"I'm not trying to alter the fabric of the universe, Katara," he said wryly. "How about I just have a court that is free of councilors loyal to Azula and we'll work from there."

Her cheeks pinking, Katara sat back.

"Or that," she conceded.

Zuko pushed himself off the chair.

"I'm suspending them and start the process for their dismissal from my court. The next tier of councilors will come up but I won't be so patient with them as I was in the past," he said, more to himself than to her. "Above all else, I need loyalty in my councilors. They're too important."

"It sounds so obvious when you put it that way," Katara said bemusedly.

"Obvious gets obscured when there are other variables at play," he said, starting to go.

As he started to go past her, Katara got on her knees and put her hands on his shoulders. Kneeling on the couch, they were at eye level. He tried to put some distance between them, but she held him fast, her fingers digging into him.

"Zuko," she said quietly. "What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing," he said, scrambling for an excuse and coming up with nothing, when all he wanted to do was get away from those eyes that saw too much. "It's nothing."

She blinked, but not before he saw the flash of pain there. The way she was looking at him was making him more than a little uncomfortable. Not only that, but her nearness was too much for his senses. He put his hands on her hips with the intention of pushing her away, but instead, she moved forward, taking his touch as an invitation. Her hands left his shoulders to cup his face and he let her pull him in.

Missing their conversations was only a fraction of how much he missed this touch, this sharing that was between the two of them alone, and he quickly lost himself in her. He could taste her sadness, her need for him, and he wrapped his arms around her so that she was pressed up against him, so she thought of nothing but this. His lips caressed but didn't take, they asked and gave in equal measures, but Katara's response to him wasn't so measured. She demanded, took, and wound her arms around his neck so that he was bound to her, trapped.

Zuko's temper snapped at her brazen response and he leaned forward, nearly bending her backwards. All he could think was that she had to defy him, even in this. Only his hands kept her from falling as he showed her that she wasn't in control, that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, and he heard her low moan, felt her arms tighten and her hands grip his tunic. His fingertips grazed the soft skin of her neck underneath her heavy fall of hair, wanting to feel more, to touch more of her...

He pulled away while he had some control left. She blinked at him with blurry eyes, her lips swollen, and he put a hand on her cheek, brushed a thumb across her cheekbone. He wondered what it would be like to wake up next to her, to have her curled against his side after a night together. The thought made his heart beat even faster and he had to take a step back from her to stop himself from reaching for her again.

"Zuko," she murmured, her fingers loosely holding on to his shoulders.

He took her hands in his, pressed a kiss against her palm, and gently put her hands at her sides.

"I have to go," he said hoarsely.

She sank back down onto the couch, her hands pressed to her mouth. She looked shocked and guilt settled in his gut that he'd done this to her. He knew of her innocence and hadn't wanted to rush her, but he'd lost his head and his actions were inexcusable. There was no denying that he wanted her or that she wanted him, but he hadn't wanted the realization to explode in her like that. He wanted to tell her that it would be alright, that she would be okay, but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

Silently, he kissed the top of her head and touched her with the gentleness she deserved rather than the onslaught she'd received.

"We'll talk later," he said.

She nodded, her eyes raking over his face. He tried to offer a smile, but his face refused to obey. Not knowing what else he could do, he turned and left.


	9. Part II, 6: The Fire Lord's Prerogative

**6 – The Fire Lord's Prerogative**

Without warning, Zuko suspended Hozu and Shizu from the Fire Palace and any councilors' meetings until further notice. He stripped them of their chairmanships and punished their supporters by limiting their access to the Fire Palace.

The day's business ground to a halt when there were no councilors to sign or stamp anything, but he was not afraid of losing a day or two. No one dared question his decisions, but he'd succeeded in upending all the routines that had made up life in the Fire Nation court—and no one was happy about that. Rather than play referee, however, he sat in his study, staring out into the sunset even as he heard the raised voices in the corridors and the paved walkways outside. The chaos would separate the weak from the strong, the traitorous from the loyal, and at the end, he would have the people he needed.

Theoretically.

By the end of the day, the Fire Palace was at an uproar, but in the middle of it, Zuko was like the eye of the storm. Strangely enough, he was less bothered by the chaos he'd inspired than he was when things were going smoothly. In this chaos, he had control and he had power. It was an interesting sensation and one he was perfectly happy to bask in. Earlier in the day, he'd sat in his throne room, listening to complaints, responding to questions that all seemed to be urgent, but he'd done it with an unshakable serenity that worried his subjects more than his more characteristic impatience. He would have to be careful in the next few days and put more guards around his children, but that was inevitable, as was having to take an antidote before he ate every meal. As far as he was concerned, it was worth it.

Having dealt with the more obvious threat to his throne, he was now free to focus on finding out what it was Hozu had been up to. Asking him was out of the question, so he was going to have to work with the Earthbender and his uncle to find the answer to this mystery. It pained him to have Haru continuing to dig through the archives, but he would lose precious time if he had the man thrown out and had another replace him. Zuko would have to trust that his uncle would make sure the information would be controlled as much as possible.

Almost all the pieces of his life were slowly sliding into place and he was surprised how easy it was. The games and the intrigue of his court had blinded him to the easy answers, to the straight path that could be taken rather than the winding. It rankled but he knew better now. For more than a decade he'd been Fire Lord, but he still had so much to learn. It was too easy to lose himself in the protocol and the ceremony, and all he'd needed was a splash of cold water on his face.

Fortunately, he had a Waterbender who was more than happy to take care of that for him.

At the thought of Katara, he had to be careful not to smile. He'd been racked with guilt for what had transpired the day before, though he would be hard pressed to say that given another chance, he wouldn't have kissed her. But their usual lunch date had been an interesting affair during which she'd barely been able to look him in the eye. When she did, her eyes had turned dreamy, then her cheeks had turned pink. Zuko couldn't help taking pride in her discomfort, that he'd caused that reaction in her and had been glad he wasn't the only one suffering. Rather than spend an hour over their meal, she was out of the room in twenty minutes, drawing a concerned look from his uncle, but Zuko had waved away her reaction.

He idly made the fire in the fireplace dance. Disposing of the two biggest problems in his life and finally finding a way to knock his wife off her high-horse had a way of making a man happy and he had an urge to continue on this quest for self-satisfaction. He wasn't drunk on power, by any means, but he now had a new appreciation for his position.

He was Fire Lord, the most powerful Firebender in the Fire Nation, and he wasn't going to let anyone, or himself, forget it ever again.

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

Despite a week of meeting with new councilors, reshuffling everyone's duties, and forcing his people to acclimatize quickly to the new court, Zuko didn't allow the challenges to weaken his resolve. But he did need a break. He considered going to the archives to see how Haru and his uncle were doing on their search, but every time he had a conversation with the Earthbender, he left in a worse mood than he had coming in. No...he needed a real break.

Pushing aside the work waiting for him, Zuko walked towards his family's rooms. It was about time for Maiko to return from her lessons and he was sure Lu Zuo was up and about. Sure enough, when he slid open the doors to the nursery, he saw his son rolling on the floor, struggling to get out of his tunic. Lu Zuo was momentarily distracted at the sight of his father, but the second after Zuko picked him up, he was struggling again.

Not bothering to argue with Lu Zuo about it, Zuko took him outside into the gardens. The sun was halfway below the horizon and the air had a bite to it that hinted at the coming winter. Still, it was pleasant and Lu Zuo's discomfort was forgotten when they sat down next to the turtle-duck pond. He toddled to the edge of the pond and getting down on his haunches, stared at his reflection in the water.

"Don't fall in," Zuko warned.

"No fall," Lu Zuo echoed.

Zuko watched Lu Zuo touch a finger to the water, mesmerized by the ripples caused by the disturbance on the pond's glassy surface. The young prince's fascination with water was strange in a Firebender and Zuko was sure it had something to do with Katara's influence. Lu Zuo was too young to remember his mother and Katara was the only woman he'd ever made a connection with...and she was family.

Family.

Unbidden, he imagined another family, a bigger family with eyes in shades of amber and blue, balanced in fire and water, and found that he wanted it. He wanted a child—no, _children—_with Katara's face, her smile, permanent reminders of what was between them. He wanted to see his wife's body swell with child, to see her experience the first time their child moved, kicked, and then to hold a new baby in her arms. He never wanted to want this, but Zuko knew that the second he'd kissed her, it had become unavoidable.

Catching Lu Zuo before he fell into the pond, Zuko set his son down next to him.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Do you want another brother or sister?"

Lu Zuo stared up at him.

"Maiko?" he asked.

"No, another one. Smaller than you."

Lu Zuo blinked. Zuko chuckled, put an arm around this smaller, more perfect version of himself. His smile widened when he saw Maiko barreling towards them, with Katara following at a more leisurely pace. Her steps faltered when their eyes met, but she managed a shaky smile.

"Daddy!" Maiko exclaimed

It seemed to Zuko that his daughter spoke in exclamation points more often than not and seemed capable of exploding out of sheer excitement. It was a happy change from the sullen and spoiled Princess she'd almost become under Azula's influence. Again, Zuko ascribed the change to Katara's gentle patience and genuine love for Maiko. He knew that wherever it was, Mai's spirit was happy that their daughter was lucky enough to have a woman like Katara to help her along the way.

Maiko sat down on his other side, and putting her arms around his one, she demanded his attention while she described her latest Firebending form. Katara picked up Lu Zuo and settled him on her lap. Zuko listened to Maiko but his eyes were on the woman bending small bubbles out of the pond for Lu Zuo to pop with delighted squeals. She glanced at him, feeling his eyes on her face, and she blushed, to his amusement, but she smiled, a steady curving of her lips that lit up her eyes and chased away the nervousness there.

"Hi," she said simply.

"Hello," he said.

Finished with her father's briefing, Maiko jumped up to help her brother pop the bubbles. Katara grinned at her, teased her with a floating bubble that always managed to be just be out of reach. Zuko obliged his daughter by popping it for her and used the movement to slide closer to his wife.

"You did good today," Katara said, her fingers weaving intricate patterns in the air.

"I did," he said.

"You look happy," she observed, her gaze like a caress.

"I am."

Something inexplicable passed between them, but it was enough to make Zuko put an arm around her, and he kissed her temple. Katara smiled. Watching her, he wondered when he'd managed to come to love with a woman who managed to be his opposite and his other half at the same time. The realization didn't frighten him as much as he'd expected it to, but what did frighten him was not knowing how she felt. Their relationship had been going backwards from the beginning and she'd come to her position in extreme circumstances. He didn't want to trap her, but at the same time...he couldn't not try.

"Daddy, who's that?" Maiko asked, pointing at a lone figure standing by the garden entrance.

Zuko tensed, his hand curling into a fist that was ready to shoot fire at whoever was approaching, but he recognized the yellow and green of the Earth Kingdom even at that distance. He uncurled his fast, but his tension didn't drain away.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Haru said with a hurried bow. "But I think we've found something important, Fire Lord."

"What is it?" Zuko demanded, rising so quickly that Katara nearly fell over.

"A record of an agreement between..."

Haru was interrupted by an attendant calling for Zuko and just like that, reality caught up with him again. He put a hand up to stop the attendant from saying whatever had happened in front of Haru.

"Katara, could you please take care of this," he said, turning and looking at her.

"Of course."

"No, Lord Zuko, only you can..." the attendant started.

"Fine," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Then, Katara, go with Haru and see what's happening then come find me."

"Sure," she said.

He rushed off with the attendant, but not before turning and seeing Haru help her up. Brushing aside the irritation that made him want to turn back around and bend Haru right through the garden walls, Zuko hoped that this latest crisis was a real one and worth interrupting his time with his family.

--------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

As promised, Katara found him in his study. She looked worried and she sat down across from him without being invited. His good mood had dissipated upon learning that Shizu had managed to weasel his way back into the museum board as a civilian and was now using his reclaimed power to petition for the funds he'd been refused as a councilor by voicing his displeasure at the Water Temple. As a councilor, it would have been inappropriate for him to speak publicly against the Fire Lord, but as a civilian, he could do what he pleased.

And Zuko suddenly wished that beheadings were still in style.

"Well?" he prompted.

"During the Age of the Warlords, one of your ancestors came up with a plan to protect the family line. You know your dynasty came into power by wiping out the family of the most powerful warlord, right?"

"Are you here to give me a history lesson?"

Her eyes flashed at him.

"Just shut up and listen," she snapped. "She suggested that the head of the family keep another child in secret in case they came under attack again and the rest of the family was wiped out."

Zuko felt everything around him come to a standstill. His amber eyes narrowed and he gripped the edge of his desk.

"Did my father do this?" he demanded.

"Uncle and Haru haven't found anything to suggest that he did, but there's mention of an agreement between Fire Lord Ozai and Lao Xing, the head of one of the most powerful families in the Earth Kingdom, to protect a precious package."

"This is _not_ a historical connection," Zuko raged, slamming a fist on the desk. "Haru _knew_."

Katara's eyes widened and he saw that she hadn't even considered that.

"We don't know that," she said slowly.

"I want him out of the palace," Zuko ordered. "And off my lands on the first boat to the Earth Kingdom."

"Zuko..."

He glared at her and strode to the doors. She jumped up and grabbed his hand, but he shook her off.

"For once, if you'll stop and think instead of letting your emotions guide you, you'll remember that your _friend_ came to his position because of his close relationship with the Xing Family," Zuko said, his voice low and dangerous. "There are no coincidences, Katara. Not when it comes to me and the Fire Nation."

"You can't just throw him out!" she protested.

"Watch me."

He slid the doors open with more violence than was necessary. He made his way to the archives, Katara right at his heels. He could hear her short breaths, her muttered curses as she struggled to keep up with his longer strides, but he didn't slow down for her. Passing two guards, he gestured for them to follow.

In the archives, his uncle was talking excitedly to Haru about what they'd found but the look on Zuko's face had his words falling silent.

"You knew about this," Zuko threw at Haru.

Haru stared at him, seemed to weigh his options, and Zuko thought again how he managed to underestimate the other man. A man with his background didn't get to where he was without some brains and Haru had more than some.

Who'd masterminded this grand design? Hozu? Haru? Lao Xing? Or even the late Fire Lord himself? The possibilities made Zuko's head ache and the temperature in the room went up to match his temper.

"I did," Haru finally said. "I knew."

"Haru," Katara breathed, surprised.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, but there was no other way to get access to your records, Fire Lord," Haru explained, though he didn't sound the least bit sorry.

Iroh moved to stand next to his nephew, his expression carefully blank.

"This does not bode well for future relations with the Earth Kingdom, Haru," he said solemnly.

"You'll have to believe me when I say I didn't do this to threaten your throne," Haru said to Zuko, his expression earnest. "I want to help. If there's someone that Lao Xing is hiding, someone who could be a possible contender for your throne, I want to find him as much as you do."

"You're telling me you'd turn your back on your great benefactor to help me? At least make it a believable lie, Haru," Zuko said with a humorless laugh. "Guards, please escort this man back to the Earth Kingdom embassy. I want you off my lands by tomorrow, Haru. If I find out you're still here after the first boat has sailed, I'll have you thrown in the dungeons."

"I don't work for Lao Xing. I work for the good of the Earth Kingdom and a stable Fire Nation is good for us," Haru pleaded.

"Guards," Zuko repeated, his tone booking no argument.

The guards went to stand on either side of Haru. Zuko turned and nearly ran into Katara.

"He could help, Zuko," she reasoned. "He might know enough about Lao Xing to help us find if your father did hide another child in the Earth Kingdom."

He stared down at her, his expression thunderous.

"If his leaving bothers you this much, then you can go with him," Zuko hissed.

Her eyes widened.

"You _idiot_," she retorted, her hands curled at her sides. "Who's letting emotions guide now? I swear to the gods, Zuko, if you ever say something like that to me again..."

"Enough," Iroh said, his voice sharp enough to surprise them silent. "Guards, escort Haru to his quarters and make sure he stays there. Don't leave just yet, my friend. We're not finished with you."

Haru bowed to Iroh, bowed lower to Zuko, and let the guards lead him away. The Fire Lord barely spared him a look, his eyes fixed on Katara's enraged face.

"Do you know how it looks to have you stand up for him?" Zuko said when their footsteps faded away.

"Stop acting like a jealous teenager," she said, and shoved at his shoulder.

"Did you just push me?"

"Yes, I pushed you. You deserve more than a push, but I don't want to damage the archives."

Iroh shoved his way between them.

"That's enough," he said hurriedly, impatiently. "You're _both _acting like teenagers. Zuko, she's right about Haru. He might know something we don't. Katara, don't take someone else's side over the Fire Lord again—at least, in public. Understood?"

"Yes," they muttered in unison.

"Good. Now...I think we have a bigger problem to deal with."

Zuko glanced at the shelves filled with countless records. Even if they found out more about his father's agreement with Lao Xing, time was running out. There was still a possibility that they were chasing a dead end. The only thing Zuko was sure about was that Azula knew something he didn't, and she had to be found before more damage could be done. In the Fire Nation, Zuko was powerless to stop her, so he had only one option left to him.

Sokka.


	10. Part III, 1: Chasing Azula

**Part Three: Sokka  
**

* * *

**1 – Chasing Azula**

The orange he'd picked up was quite firm and fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Sokka couldn't help tossing it up in the air idly and his eyes tracked its return to his waiting hand, noting how vibrant its color was in the bright sunlight.

"You gonna buy that, mister?" the boy manning the fruit cart asked, eyeing Sokka's treatment of the precious fruit with distaste.

"How much you askin' for?" Sokka replied, his eyes on the boy but his attention was on the group of men gathered near the entrance to the market.

There were five of them dressed in simple, homespun clothes, but there was no hiding their proud bearing or distinctive stride. Sokka remembered Toph noting a long time ago that Fire Nation soldiers walked as if their feet were on fire, and he had to agree with her. For all intents and purposes, Iroh's men were blending in well with the crowds in the busy central market of Omashu but for Sokka's trained eye, they might as well have started waving Zuko's banner in the air. They seemed irritated and Sokka knew they had good reason to be because they didn't seem to be getting any closer to Azula any more than...well any more than he was.

Sokka engaged the fruit boy in a flurry of bargaining even as he made note of the men moving off in different directions. Tossing the boy four copper pieces, he threw five more oranges in his bag and moved off, his sharp eyes spotting the leader of the squad. Sokka had met him once or twice before, but couldn't remember the man's name. Captain something.

The Captain disappeared into an ancient but busy tea shop. Sokka strolled right in and sat himself down at one of the long tables next to a rowdy bunch of day workers. He was immediately pulled into their discussion over who was the greater Earthbender, the legendary Blind Bandit or the Avatar. As he expounded on the natural talents of the Avatar, Sokka kept an eye on the Captain who was talking to the girl serving him tea. She was taking a long time pouring his cup and the smile on her face seemed more flirtatious than anything else. If not for the sharp look in the Captain's eye, Sokka wouldn't have thought anything of it. She took the Captain's tea cup in one hand as if to steady it, but her fingers nimbly slipped something underneath the hand the soldier had laid on the table.

Sokka stood up and intercepted the server as she moved behind the soldier. Leaning an elbow against the counter, Sokka smiled at her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing working at a place like this?" he asked.

"My father owns this place," she said stiffly.

"Then, he made a good choice having you brighten it up the way you are."

Over the Captain's shoulder, Sokka could make out a few characters, but not the entire note he was holding in his hand. He straightened and stepped closer to the serving girl, close enough to see the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"How about I come back after closing time and you can show me around the city," he continued. "I haven't been here before and I'd like to know about the places locals like to go to."

Blush or no blush, the girl gave him a haughty look and with a firm hand, she pushed him aside so she could get behind the counter. Sokka couldn't help feeling offended that his charm wasn't working on her, but he supposed she was used to young men hitting on her day in and day out. He would have to blame his predecessors for her poor judgment of men.

"No, thank you," she said firmly.

"Suit yourself," he said with a shrug.

He turned to go and nearly choked on his spit when he nearly ran into the Captain. The man gave him a quick, warning look, then moved ahead of him. Sokka turned back to the girl just as the Captain started to turn and look at him again.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "I'm pretty good company. There could be an orange in it for you if change your mind."

"No."

Sokka let out a heavy sigh and rested his cheek in his hand.

"The last thing I expected when I came to Omashu was getting my heart broken. I guess I'll just go then."

He put his coins on the counter and made a big show of leaving. Outside, when no soldiers jumped out and attacked him, he let out a sigh of relief. He was sure that the Captain had recognized him or at least took note of him as someone to watch out for, so that meant no more following the Fire Nation soldiers anymore for the rest of the day.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Sokka walked back to the quiet little inn where he was staying. It was late afternoon, but he was tired. He'd spent the entire night tracking another of Iroh's teams through the dark streets and he'd come close to being discovered once or twice because of the damn echoes. Omashu was dead quiet at night and there were too many walls for sounds to bounce off of. He'd only slept a few hours that morning before setting out again to follow this team around.

It was strange that two different groups would be in the same place, but Sokka thought at first that it meant they were getting close. He couldn't have been more wrong. Azula was running them ragged with false leads and dead ends, and it showed on the men's faces. Chasing people who were chasing Azula could wear on a man and he shared in the soldiers' frustration in not being able to find a decent lead. He had half a mind to abandon them and find his own trail, but he wasn't even sure he knew where to start. Sokka had to hand it to her; she'd prepared well and had anticipated their every move. Had she been the heir to the throne, he doubted they would be enjoying any kind of peace—it would have been more likely that they would all be subjects in some sort of Fire Nation empire with Azula as the Empress and Zuko probably dead somewhere. For the first time in his recollection, Sokka was actually grateful that Zuko was the Fire Lord.

The last few feet to his room was nearly Sokka's undoing. He was exhausted and his bones actually ached from the effort of moving. It felt as if a week's worth of running around had caught up to him in the last five minutes. He pushed open the door to his room and collapsed onto the bed without bothering to take his overcoat or his boots off.

It was dark in the room when he woke up. He pushed himself off the bed and immediately crouched down next to his rumpled bed. He wasn't a light sleeper but something had jolted him from sleep, and he held his breath as he listened. Footsteps, stealthy and even, were slowly making their way to his room. He couldn't tell how many men were out there, but he knew that one man was one man too many. Reaching underneath his bed, he grabbed his bag of toys and then bounded up towards the window.

Pushing it open, he leapt out into the chilly night, before realizing he had no idea where he was going to land. Twisting his body, he managed to catch the edge of the roof of the restaurant nearby, but his right foot slipped and he had to land hard on his hands to catch himself. Wincing, Sokka wiped his bloody palms on his pants and ran up the slope of the roof to disappear over the other side. He laid on his back and opened his bag, pulling out a dark blue mask that he pulled over his head. He slid down the roof just as he heard bodies landing.

Landing hard on the cobblestone streets, Sokka dug his toes in and ran for it. This part of the city was quieter than the others and there were few people out this late into the night, so Sokka could hear the footsteps echoing behind him. He didn't bother risking a glance behind him to see who was chasing him. His only concern was getting away from them.

Sliding and nearly dropping his bag, he turned sharply and cursed under his breath when he saw two men waiting for him. He started to turn, but the ones who'd been chasing him had caught up.

"Who are you?" the Captain demanded.

Sokka shrugged and before they could move, he whirled on his heel, grabbed one of the soldiers behind him, and threw him at the other. A ball of fire whizzed past his head but he didn't stop, instead changing his path to a winding one so that they couldn't get a clear shot. The mask was starting to get uncomfortable as his short breaths began to moisten the fabric, but he wasn't going to take it off, not until he was safe.

There had been four men there, which meant he had one team after him. Several hours had passed since the tea house, so they'd had time to alert the other team of his presence. At most, he had eight men after him. Eight against one. Those were not good odds.

Sokka realized he was running next to a low wall and without hesitating, he threw his bag over the top and used a nearby bench to boost himself up after it. He yelped when he landed in a thorny bush. Untangling his bag, he ran across the public park. His lungs were beginning to burn, but he forced himself to focus on the mental map he had of the city. If he went over the opposite wall, he would find himself in the town square. Not someplace he wanted to be with a mask on. If he went out the east gates, he would be back where he started, and if the timing was just right, he'd be behind his pursuers—but that was a big _if_. He couldn't hear them and that wasn't good. There was a good chance he'd run right into them if he went back.

That meant he had only one option left.

Sokka sought out a dark corner of the park where weeping willows often hid amorous teenagers. He prayed he wouldn't find any of those teenagers now, and breathed a sigh of relief when it was silent. Crouching in the shadows, he took a bulky gray blanket from his bag. Sokka knelt and curled into himself, pulling the blanket over his head as he did. If an adventurous soldier decided to get a closer look, the shadows and the blanket's splotchy, imperfect gray dye pattern would make him look like a fairly believable rock. It was simple and it was risky, but if there was something Sokka knew, it was that simple solution was often the right one.

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Sokka woke with a start. The air underneath his blanket was humid from his breathing, but he stopped himself from throwing it off. Forcing himself to be patient, he listened to the sounds around him, cursed when he realized that he was no longer alone in his little corner. He wondered just how stupid the couple were not to notice the strange lumpy form he made in the bright daylight and decided they deserved to be frightened. He pulled his mask off and tucked it into his coat pocket. Moving carefully, he dug his fingers into the dirt and rubbed it on his face and clothes, before he jumped up, tossing the blanket off with flourish.

"What a wonderful day!" he exclaimed.

The teenagers disengaged their lips with a loud smack and the girl let out a yelp at the sight he made. They were dressed in finery which meant they had to be the type of people who lived in the higher levels of the city. They also looked a little too young to be engaged in this kind of love play, but Sokka supposed he couldn't judge them considering his own experiences. He grinned hugely, allowed his eyes to go slightly unfocused.

"Spare an old guy some change, would you kids?" he slurred. "I'm a little hungry and I won't tell your parents I saw you here if you do."

"S-sure," the boy said and with shaking hands, tossed a silver piece at him. "Here you go."

"Great. You two have fun and remember, _be safe_."

Sokka gathered his things, tripped a little and nearly dropped his bag for the kids' benefit, and wove his way out into the park. He looked up, saw the sun was not quite high in the sky, but he knew that the soldiers were long gone. Glaring at nothing in particular, he considered what his next move would be.

Then his stomach rumbled, and he decided his next move would be breakfast.

He made his way to the gates and out into the street, scrubbing a hand on his face to rub the dirt off. Finding a nearby rice bowl stand, he sat down at the counter and ordered two bowls of egg and chicken over rice, shoveling the food into his mouth as his mind raced.

Since Iroh's men now knew they were being followed, he couldn't risk going after them so soon after they'd given chase. There was no doubt in his mind that he had to keep following them because he didn't know how else he could find Azula. His own sources of information were a little inappropriate as they dealt with either political mumbo-jumbo or slightly below board what-have-you. When it came to hunting down Fire Nation fugitives, he was a little light on the resources. Thoughtfully, he tapped his chopsticks against his teeth and considered that he was going about this the wrong way.

Azula was smart, but she wasn't a genius. Well, maybe she _was_ a genius, but he'd dealt with gifted people before and could hold his own. When it came down to it, her resources were limited as well. There was no one she could really trust but her face wasn't as famous as her brother's, she made sure of that. He and the soldiers had all assumed that she'd used illegal means to make her way across the world, but so far that way of thinking had lead them wrong. They hadn't even considered that she could have used more conventional means...or perhaps more powerful means. It wouldn't hurt to check out his political snitches to see what they knew.

Sokka finished his second bowl and reached into his pocket to pay only to find it empty save for his mask. He swore loudly enough to draw the attention of the other customers. He must have dropped his wallet sometime during his run and silently cursed the lucky bastard who'll find it. Half his gold had been in there, and though he had a good amount left, it wasn't a safe enough cushion for him. He left the silver coin the teenager had given him, made sure to get his change, and stood.

A messenger pigeon-hawk to the Fire Lord would be a little too obvious and he was almost certain Zuko would respond by having the same pigeon-hawk deliver a special little message right on top of his head. Sokka thought about dipping into his own funds, despite the risk of detection, but a notice posted on the message board caught his eye.

"Merchant's fair," he read aloud. "Starting this afternoon."

Shrugging, he made his way to the town square. It was a long-shot, but he would give it a try.


	11. Part III, 2: Toph

**2 – Toph**

The merchant's fair was a semi-annual event in Omashu and there was an air of festivity in the square when Sokka found it. Stalls were being set up and he saw more than a few groups of people in special uniforms to mark their allegiance to a particular merchant family or trade. It didn't take him long to find the flying boar seal of the Bei-Fong family. It would have been more of a surprise if they weren't there, but Sokka wasn't so sure Toph would be. He'd never heard of this fair before and she only attended the big ones because she hated the pomp and circumstance that was necessary for a woman in her position. Toph tended to avoid public events like the plague, but he figured he would give it a shot.

Naturally, the Bei-Fong family had the biggest, most elaborate stall in the square, and an army of brightly dressed women were setting it up. They were draping cloth, stacking boxes, setting up parchment and brushes, all moving in some kind of choreographed dance that had the simple wooden stall looking as opulent as Toph's home in less than hour.

Interestingly enough, the women all wore identically styled dresses in different colors, which departed from tradition. However, what caught Sokka's eye was that although most of the women were Earth Kingdom, he also spotted a couple of Fire Nation girls and his fellow Water Tribeswomen. For a family as old as the Bei-Fongs to diversify their workforce that way was a big deal, and he was surprised he hadn't heard of it. After all, the young head of the family wasn't known for her subtlety, but he had noticed that Toph had finally realized there was a time and place for everything. For this move to mean something, it had to pass on by silently.

Impressed, Sokka stayed in the shadows of the nondescript building next to him, and leaned against a wall to wait for Toph to appear. He couldn't even begin to guess when she would show up. He wished he'd bought a rice ball or two and refilled his canteen...

"Look alive, Snoozles."

Before he could even think, Sokka was throwing his elbow back and turning to face his opponent even as a very unmanly scream was stuck in his throat. Luckily, Toph had anticipated his reaction and she stepped out of the way of his jab. She put a hand on his shoulder to steady him when he lost his balance in his effort to not attack a woman who could sick a whole lot of people on him in the blink of an eye.

Or just beat him up on her own.

Sokka put a hand to his chest and glared at her.

"What the hell, Toph," he gasped. "You scared the living daylights out of me."

"Judging from those squeaky sounds coming out of your mouth, I scared something out of you, but it wasn't daylight," she returned, smirking at him. "What are you doing sneaking around here? I didn't know you were coming to Omashu."

"It was a last minute trip," he said smoothly. "I'm glad you're here. Guess this thing is a bigger deal than I thought."

"Shocking something this big managed to get past you."

"Isn't it?"

Sokka took in her casual attire, surprised that she wasn't as dolled up as her people. Like all Earthbenders, her feet were bare but gold chains circled her ankles. The long green and gold tunic she wore probably cost more than his boat, but it didn't boast of the wealth he knew she had, its colors muted and its swirling design subdued. He could see a bit of dirt on the hem of the beige pants she wore underneath, but even that looked perfectly in place on her. She, or someone else, had pulled her thick ebony black hair back into a simple bun, without even a decorative needle with hangy things or one of her priceless carved combs stuck into it. Taking all that into account, he would bet his boots that she was going undercover.

"Are you going to jump in there and boss your people around?" he asked. "I think I see a crooked banner."

"Like that would matter to me. After all these years, I thought you'd have learned a little sensitivity towards my handicap," she chided. "No, I just wanted to listen to the preparations, and get to know who I'll be dealing with this afternoon."

"Ah. Should we sit then?"

"Might as well."

Without the hesitation he tended to expect from other women, Toph plopped herself down on the dusty street, and crossed her long legs in front of her in a very unladylike manner. She propped her elbow up on her knee and rested her cheek in a fisted hand. Then, she pointed a grin in his direction, a disarming, open expression that shouldn't come from a woman with her responsibilities and power.

"Hi, Sokka," she said.

He returned the grin and patted her on the shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"Hi, Toph. How's it going?"

"Not too bad. I made a bundle this year. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, defending my country, thinking up more ingenious ways to do simple things, and basically, having a good time. So, same ol', same ol'."

"Is that what you're doing here? Having a good time?"

There was an edge in her voice that he caught and he didn't like the judgment he sensed there. Sure, he enjoyed the company of women, but he wasn't any better or worse than the average bachelor. Toph seemed to enjoy pointing out his "skirt-chasing habits"—her words, not his—at every possible moment. And when Katara joined in...

"No, I'm actually here for work," he said archly.

"You know I can tell if you're lying, right?" she pointed out.

"Am I lying?" he asked, trying not to sound smug.

"No," she answered after a beat. "Fine. So, are you doing anything interesting or is it a bunch of mechanical mumbo-jumbo I won't understand?"

"Mumbo-jumbo."

"Ah-ha! Now you're lying," Toph said, perking up. "Tell me what you're doing here. Is it on secret Water Tribe business?"

"If it were, you know I couldn't tell you. I'm taking today off though, which means that I can help you."

"Don't try to throw me off track. I'm practically family. Besides, who am I gonna tell?"

"Come on, Toph."

She chuckled.

"You got pretty good at keeping secrets. Back in the day, all I would have to do is wave a piece of bacon in front of you and that would be the end of that."

"I just had breakfast," Sokka said, trying to sound annoyed but he couldn't help smiling.

"So?"

"Dammit, woman! Do you want me to help you or not?"

"I don't need your help."

"You never do, but I'm gonna help anyway."

Toph sighed and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Fine. Do you see a bunch of uptight people in red?"

"Zuko's people? Yeah. You'd think they'd relax a little after a decade, but I guess if Zuko was my leader, I'd be a little nervous too."

Toph laughed.

"I never understood why you don't like him. He's really not that bad and Katara likes him just fine."

"I'm not Katara," Sokka replied curtly.

"No kidding."

Sokka mimicked her position, resting his cheek on his fist, and he glanced sideways at her. Even though she was fully engaged in their conversation, he could tell that she was also listening to what was happening nearby. It was the way she tilted her head slightly that told him and the utter stillness in which she sat. Only her mouth moved and on occasion, she blinked. For someone who had no idea what she looked like, Toph had very good control of her facial expressions, and that was coming from someone who made a living out of watching people.

"So what do you want to know about the people in red?" Sokka prompted.

"What are they setting up?" Toph asked. "I can't tell because they're too far away for me to hear and your yakking is blocking what little sound they're making."

Sokka squinted against the sunlight and saw the Fire Nation merchants piling box after box behind their stall. The only mark on the steel boxes were, naturally, the symbol of the Fire Nation, but if he had to guess, they were probably going to try to unload some new piece of metal mastery that he could take apart and improve in less than a week. Still, that didn't mean someone wasn't going to buy it. They were stiff and humorless, but those merchants could persuade a man dying of thirst to give them his last drop of water. It wasn't that they talked a good game, but they looked confident in their goods as only Fire Nation people tended to be. Sokka was more inclined to refer to them as snooty. The merchants gave off a general air of disinterest over whether or not you wanted to buy what they were selling. They gave the buyer the feeling that if they didn't buy it, they were stupid and weren't worth talking to.

It was all very Fire Nation.

"Robots probably," he muttered.

"What's a robot?"

"Mechanical men who do your work for you."

"That'd be nice to have."

"The number of servants you have rival the populations of a lot of small villages around here," Sokka snorted. "Whatever it is they're selling, don't buy it. I can make you a better one."

"That's true, but we'll see what they have to offer. The important part here is that they have it now whereas who knows when you'll be done with what you have to offer."

Sokka watched the Fire Nation merchants drape their stall with red cloth. They exchanged some words with those nearby but it all looked very civil and almost friendly.

"Do the merchants have to sign up anywhere to be able to present their stuff here?"

"Yes, but it's all very informal. Some of these people are swindlers and a good number of them dip into the more...gray areas of business. The merchants' fair is pretty open here because the Board of Commerce believes in freedom in business so they don't try to impose too many rules. So, you can imagine that a lot of good comes out of this as well as bad."

Sokka frowned as the gears in his head began to turn.

"Does it happen the same time every year?"

"Yes. It's not as if the board can put up fliers all over the world if they change the date."

"Is there a list of participants anywhere?"

"Probably. If there is one, the chairman of the board has it. From what I hear, he runs a pretty tight ship and drives everyone crazy trying to micro-manage every event that happens here. He knows practically everyone though, so it isn't a good idea to cross him. Even I have to be nice to him once and a while," she finished dryly.

"Hm."

Toph tilted her head towards him.

"What?"

"Nothing...just thinking."

"Sure, you are. Listen, I gotta go get ready to make my big entrance. You're gonna stick around, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great. Come find me later then."

She stood and patted the top of his head.

"It's good that you're here, Sokka. You know, I think I actually missed you," she said, smiling down at him.

Sokka tilted his head up to look at her, reaffirmed his belief that she had the longest legs he'd ever seen on a woman, and smiled back.

"Yeah, same here, kid. I'll see you later."

Toph walked off, but then turned around before she reached the end of the street.

"Hey, Sokka," she called back.

"What?"

"Don't forget to tell me why you're really here, alright? Guessing will keep me awake through this whole mess, and you can bet I'll want to know the truth, or else you're not going to get what you want from me."

Sokka gritted his teeth at her laughter.

"Dammit," he muttered.

"You're good at keeping secrets, but not keeping them from _me_," she teased.

"Just go," he snapped.

"See you later, Snoozles!"


	12. Part III, 3: An Unwanted Ally

**3 – An Unwanted Ally**

Sokka leaned casually against the stall, and pretended to examine the chipped vase that the toothless old man was trying to sell him. He'd finally given up on waiting for Toph and needing to release some pent-up energy, dived into the growing crowds at the fair. He kept an eye out for the Chairman, but so far, no one of any note had shown up. He supposed, this being the Earth Kingdom and knowing of their love for making a really big deal out of nothing, they were going to have an opening ceremony before the _very important _people make their cameos.

He wandered around, took note of some interesting ideas and goods that would benefit the Water Tribe, but didn't flash his credentials. He wasn't here for that. He spotted some members of the Water Tribe, but didn't greet them, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He wasn't a fan of Earth Kingdom clothes—they were much too flimsily made for his comfort—but they did their part to help him remain anonymous.

The rhythmic tattoo of approaching footsteps drew Sokka's attention from the chipped vase and he turned away from the annoyed salesman to see the crowd part for an approaching column of people. Sokka put the vase down and maneuvered his way through the jostling bodies to get his first glimpse of the Chairman. Not to his surprise, he saw a corpulent, gilded, boat of a man leading two lines of less memorable men. The crowd made way for him, not because of his size, but because it was expected of them. All the merchants stopped what they were doing and bowed to him as he passed. Sokka followed suit, but kept his eyes on the man.

The Chairman made his way to the raised stage in the center of the square and he stood in front of a large gong that had been brought up. Sokka bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing when he noted that the Chairman and the gong were almost the same shape...

"Esteemed visitors and honorable merchants," the Chairman said. "I thank you for coming all this way and gracing our humble city with your presence. I hope that you have a fruitful and prosperous visit, and I'm looking forward to meeting and speaking with each of you. I now declare the Merchant's Fair to be officially open."

He turned and struck the gong as the crowd applauded. The Chairman and the rest of the board descended from the stage to be swallowed up by the eager crowd. Sokka stayed back but kept his eyes on his target. He kept a pleasant expression on his face as he took stock of the Chairman's interactions with the people, and was impressed with how easily he spoke with the other merchants. There were even a few of them he greeted with a certain degree of familiarity and from the looks on those men's faces, the effort had been worth it. The Chairman managed to exude a kind of benevolent leader charm that had people getting out of his way, but having them do so with a smile. He moved quickly through the crowd, but each person he spoke to watched him walk away with an expression of satisfaction before going back to his or her stall.

The image of the man Toph had described earlier, of the all-powerful, all-knowing CHAIRMAN OF THE BOARD, did not match up with this jovial man of the people, but Sokka trusted his friend's judgment more than he trusted the Chairman's performance. It was a good one though.

Sokka started to move closer to the Chairman in order to hear what was being said, but the growing whispers of the crowd had him looking around to see what had caught their attention. He arched an eyebrow when he saw a divan headed in his direction, floating above the heads of the people below. Shimmering olive-colored curtains of the finest silk obscured the passenger from view, but there was no ignoring the seal of the flying boar displayed on top of the divan. The four posts holding up the roof were made of twisted metal with some sort of intricate design carved into them.

Four handsome and well-built men carried the divan through the crowds, heading towards the Bei-Fongs' stall. Two were dressed in green, while the other two were in blue and red respectively. Sokka's other eyebrow went up at the symbolism there, especially when he realized the two men in the lead were not only wearing their colors, but, judging from their distinctive appearances, were actually from the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Toph was getting poetic in her old age.

There were other divans following, but it was no surprise that Toph's was the most elaborate. The men stopped in front of the stall and put the divan down on four raised pillars of earth that came out of nowhere. Two women came forward to part the curtains, and when Toph emerged, Sokka let out a breath of surprise along with the rest of the crowd.

Taking the offered hand of he Water Tribesman who'd been carrying the divan, Toph put one slippered foot on his knee to make her way down to solid ground. Her hair was pulled back in a simple bun, held back with a green ribbon the same color as the curtains of her divan, and this time there was a comb and jeweled pins decorating her hair. But it was her clothing that surprised the crowd.

While her robes were in a strong emerald color, the style was very distinctly Fire Nation, right down to the high collar. It was quite the fashion statement and last time Sokka had checked, Toph wasn't much of a fashion plate, but then again, he wasn't exactly up-to-date when it came to news of his friend. He did know that she was making an impression in the business world with her daring ideas, and he wondered if this was only the tip of the iceberg. Toph tucked her hands into the sleeves like Sokka had seen Zuko and his own sister do many times, tipped her chin up, and went to her stall. She turned to face the crowd that had gathered behind her...

And she smiled.

There was something cunning in that smile that made Sokka think that she knew he was watching her, and he grinned. He lost sight of her when various merchants and her own people descended on her. He wanted to go to her himself, but first thing was first. His height helped in situations like this and he spotted the portly Chairman quickly. Toph's grand entrance and the arrival of the other family heads had helped thin out the crowd around the Chairman somewhat, and Sokka was able to muscle his way into the smaller group easily.

He listened to the Chairman chat with the other merchants, showing off his extensive knowledge of their wares and interests. He had a nearly encyclopedic knowledge of each merchant and their business, which reinforced Toph's description of him as a micro-manager. Sokka stayed in the edges of the crowd, listening carefully but not really wanting to speak with the man just yet. He wanted to pick Toph's brain a little more before he did that.

Over the heads of the other people nearby, Sokka was startled to find the Chairman's eyes on him. He bowed slightly and started to offer a greeting, knowing he couldn't get out of this one, but to his relief, some enterprising Water Tribe merchant stepped in the Chairman's eye line and drew his attention. Sokka took the opportunity to fade to the background. He sought out Toph's stall but couldn't make his way through the people standing in front of it. Frowning, he bit back his growing irritation with the growing crowds and wondered if he would do better by just finding her later.

Mumbling under his breath, Sokka started to turn but found himself face-to-face with his friend. Toph grinned up at him.

"Can't get away that easily," she chided. "Come on to the back. I'll be done in a little bit and then we can talk."

"How long is a little bit?" he asked.

"Do you have somewhere better to be?" she challenged.

"Maybe."

"Liar. Come on."

He followed her to the back, ignoring the interested glances of her people, and bit back a sigh as he realized there was no hiding his identity now. He should have known better than to stick by someone as visible as Lady Toph Bei-Fong.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Toph's little bit turned into an entire afternoon. Tired and restless, Sokka felt like throwing a hissy fit that would have made any two year old proud, but since he was supposed to be a grownup, he settled for glaring at his friend. Toph had ignored him for most of the time, aside from asking him if he wanted to help or if he just wanted to be in the way for fun.

He'd amused himself by listening to her talk her way into a trade deal with some big shot from the other end of the Earth Kingdom, schedule a meeting with some Fire Nation tightwad, and a whole bunch of other things, but that had only lasted for so long. He kept spotting the Chairman in the crowd and his curiosity about the man grew.

As the fair started to wind down, she gestured for him to stand up. To his relief, Toph skipped getting back into the divan and fell into step next to him. She looked pleased with herself and Sokka felt his mood lighten somewhat at her expression. A companionable silence settled over them as they walked through the fair and the further away Sokka got from the fast-talking merchants, the better he started to feel.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's going on, or what?" Toph asked, breaking the silence and destroying Sokka's peace of mind less than a second after he got it back.

"Or what," he answered crankily.

"Don't give me that. You should have taken the time to relax instead of sulking about not doing anything," she pointed out, again displaying her eerily accurate knowledge of what was happening in his head.

"Let's get something to eat," he sighed. "I'm starving."

"Fine," she said, tugging at her collar for the umpteenth time. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to change. This thing is itchy."

"That was a nice touch, by the way," he said, giving her an appraising look. "The Fire Nation guys seemed to like it."

"I like to make a splash. Katara actually gave me the idea when she told me Zuko had a bunch of blue robes made for her."

"You look good in it...and a little scary."

Toph laughed.

"Good. That's exactly what I was going for."

Sokka was surprised to find them stopped in front of a plain looking house in a quiet street. He hadn't even realized she was leading him anywhere. A man opened the door before Toph even reached the doorway and she thanked him as she walked past. Sokka jogged after her, going past several decorated rooms, but he hesitated when she went through a doorway that lead into what was clearly her bedroom.

"Relax, Loverboy," Toph assured him. "I'll go behind the screen. This is probably the only place in the city where you can speak freely about your clandestine activities."

"Clandestine?"

"I thought it'd be a fancier word than 'sneaky'."

Toph disappeared behind the changing screen in one corner of the room and Sokka discreetly turned his back to her, focusing his attention on the large wall scroll hanging on the wall. From his fuzzy recollection, he realized the scene it was depicting was from a story that had once resulted in his being lost in a maze of a cave with a bunch of crazy musicians.

"Talk," Toph ordered.

"What else do you know about the Chairman?"

"What do you want to know? Wait..._why_ do you want to know? Talk, Sokka."

Sokka sighed.

"Would it be too much to ask that you let me keep _some_ secrets?"

"Yes. _Talk_."

Sokka glanced over his shoulder at screen, saw her toss the beautiful green robe over the top carelessly.

"I'm going after Azula," he said.

Toph had been stomping around behind the screen as she changed into something he was sure would be infinitely more comfortable, but she stopped moving at his words.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, so tell me everything you know about the Chairman."

"Do you think he has something to do with her?"

"I'm out of options, Toph," Sokka said, no longer holding back his frustration. "Her trail has gone cold and I don't know what else I should be looking at, so I might as well start from scratch. At some point, she had to have made her way through her, I have evidence to show that, but I don't know why or how she made it this far without anyone tracking her."

"Azula's good but she's not that good," Toph agreed.

"The Chairman has access to a lot of things that she would need and from what you've told me, no one would check on his movements. If he isn't the one who helped her, then he could have an idea who it was or it could be someone close to him."

"What brought you to that line of thinking?" she asked, sounding skeptical.

He moved away from the scroll and sat down at her makeup table.

"Desperation," he said. "Will you tell me now what you want to know?"

Toph emerged from behind the screen in less formal clothes, but still more formal than he expected. Sokka frowned at her.

"Yep," she answered. "On one condition."

"What?"

"You take me with you when you pick up her trail again."

"No," he said without hesitation.

Toph crossed her arms, causing the light shawl around her shoulders to slide down her left arm.

"Then, forget it, and I won't take you with me when I have dinner with the Chairman tonight."

Sokka's eyes widened. Toph must have heard something she liked because she smirked and walked up to him so she could pat his cheek chummily.

"Dress nice. You'll be representing your father tonight and he won't like it if you look like some impoverished Earth Kingdom peasant."

"Like you'd know."

"If I had to listen to my workers say they would have snapped you up in a second if you'd been wearing better clothes one more time, I would have bended the whole fair into a mountain."

Sokka rubbed a hand down his face in irritation. Toph walked past him and sat down at her makeup table. With a confident hand, she began to paint her face as she waited for him to reply. Sokka sat down on the edge of her bed to watch her, and he gathered his thoughts to debate her on this even though he had a good feeling he was going to lose this one.

"You have to stay for the rest of the fair," he said. "I need to go as soon as possible and I can't wait a week for you."

"I only had to be here for the opening. My people can do the rest."

"I don't know how long I'll be going after Azula..."

"I'm a very rich and powerful woman, Sokka. I can do what I want and stay away for as long as I want. I've done it before."

"I work better alone."

"Maybe, but you work _best _with me. Did I skip the part about how I'm sitting on a whole lot of information you need?"

"What if it leads to nowhere?" he groused, glaring at her reflection in the mirror she didn't need.

"Then, we find another trail. Face it, you're at a dead end. Your brain is all out of new ideas so you need me to jumpstart it. What have you got to lose?"

"If I let you come along, will you promise not to ask me any more questions about why I'm doing this?"

That gave Toph pause.

"There are other reasons besides 'because Azula is evil'?" she asked thoughtfully.

Sokka swore under his breath.

"Alright, alright," Toph assured him. "I won't ask...unless my life is depending on it."

"Fine."

"Fine."

She smiled, satisfied, as Sokka sulked, rubbing the back of his neck in his annoyance with her. She really knew how to paint him into a corner.

"Better get ready," she said. "He's expecting us in an hour."

"Does he know I'm coming?" Sokka asked, surprised.

Toph didn't bother hiding her smugness.

"I told him I'd be bringing an old friend. Go in my closet. I had some clothes brought for you."

"You made a lot of assumptions..." Sokka mumbled, but he got up and did as she said.

To his relief, she didn't try to drape him in some ridiculous outfit, though she easily could have. He pulled out the simple pants and tunic, and went behind the changing screen. She couldn't see but he needed the privacy to pull his thoughts together. It wasn't going to be more complicated to have Toph tagging along, but he just didn't like the idea of keeping his deal with Zuko from her. She was far too perceptive for his comfort, but he didn't know how to be more careful around her. She seemed to know his moves before he even did them. Of course, that could work to his advantage...just as long as she didn't try to shake him down again.

Sokka emerged from the screen to find Toph ready to go. He glanced at the mirror and smoothed his hair back. He took his knife from its sheath and took care of the day's worth of stubble on his cheeks. That done, he turned to Toph.

"Let's go," he said.

She nodded and started to go past him, but he stopped her with a hand.

"Shawl's crooked," he said, fixing it for her.

"Yeah, that would have stopped us from getting through the door."

Sokka let out a breath and followed her out.


	13. Part III, 4: Puzzle Pieces

**4 – Puzzle Pieces**

Sokka sat at the long dining table and did his best not to look bored. Next to him, Toph wasn't even bothering to try. It had amused him to see her temper spike when she realized her special dinner with the Chairman involved a few more people than she'd expected. The fact that she didn't throw a right good fit about it, followed by a dramatic storming out showed just how important the Chairman was to her family's business.

The table was packed with a veritable who's who of the business world. The heads of various families and businesses talked shop, exchanged contact information, and kowtowed to the Chairman at every possible opportunity. Neither Toph and Sokka could get a word in edgewise.

"This is ridiculous," Toph muttered, her arms crossed.

"We'll be able to get to him once the drinking starts," Sokka said, fighting the urge to play with his chopsticks.

"That's what everyone is thinking. If we don't get to him now, we never will."

"Now, what kind of attitude is that? Trust me, Toph. We'll talk to him."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Use my charm, of course."

She only snorted in response. When dinner came to a close and the dishes taken away, the servants came back with small, bulbous flasks of sake, and bottles of beer. Sokka rubbed his hands together and poured a cup for himself and for Toph. He tossed it back with flourish.

"Is your charm code for being insanely drunk?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered.

Sokka put his party hat on and proceeded to do his best to get everyone around him rip-roaring drunk. It wasn't the first time and it surely wouldn't be the last, and it didn't take him long to see the tell-tale boozy flush on the other mens' faces. He took a few drinks himself, but only to empty out the bottle that had been placed in front of him. He made sure to have a full glass of beer in hand as well so he wouldn't be asked—or tempted—to drink more. After that, he made a show out of pouring himself more when it fact there was nothing left, but everyone else was too drunk to notice.

Everyone but Toph.

When she started to help him pour, adding her own taunts and challenges to his, he grinned. There wasn't a man at the table who could back down from a challenge from the Lady Bei-Fong, if only to prove that they were as strong and hardy as she was. From the rosiness of her cheeks, Sokka knew she was a bit drunk herself, but was in full control of her wits. She stood up, holding a flask between thumb and forefinger.

"Charm," she said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Charm," he confirmed.

Sokka stood and snagged a fresh bottle of beer from a passing servant. He made his way to the Chairman, elbowing out of the way another man who was just about to pour the Chairman a glass of beer. For his part, the older man did not look as drunk as his guests, but not even close to being as sober as Sokka.

"Chairman," Sokka said, pouring the beer, much to the annoyance of the small group around them. "Wonderful party."

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, young man. You're Lady Bei-Fong's friend, am I right?" the Chairman said, his voice booming over the others'. "The son of Chief Hakoda and brother of the Fire Lord's Lady."

Sokka was slightly irked that he couldn't get by on his own recognizance.

"That I am," he said, pasting a smile on his face.

The Chairman raised his glass in a toast and Sokka couldn't avoid taking a drink with him, nor could he avoid drinking the entire glass all at once when the Chairman swallowed his beer in one gulp. Eager hands immediately filled up their glasses and before he knew it, Sokka made three glasses of beer disappear in under five minutes. The room was beginning to spin.

"This is delicious beer, Chairman," Sokka said, hearing his owns words slur slightly. "I don't think I've ever tasted it before."

"I own a brewery and this is one of our exclusive brands. I am happy you enjoy it. I understand it's one of the Fire Lord's favorites, as well," the Chairman said, raising his glass and studying the golden tones of his drink against the light.

"You must do a lot of business with the Fire Nation."

"That I do. They are honest businessmen. Don't look so disbelieving, young man."

"You'll have to forgive me," Sokka said, resting his chin in his hand and quickly catching himself before his elbow slipped off the edge of the table. "The Fire Lord is my most honorable brother-in-law, but I think even he would have a difficult time believing a Fire Nation businessman, or _any_ businessman at all, is honest."

There was a beat of silence and Sokka thought he was close to being crushed underneath the other man's considerable girth, but to his relief, the Chairman began to laugh. He slapped a meaty hand on Sokka's shoulder, upsetting his glass, but Sokka caught it before he could waste any of the precious brew. The others began to laugh as well, taking their cues from the Chairman.

"Too true, too true," the Chairman guffawed. "I pick and choose who I deal with, you can be sure of that."

"The Chairman only deals with the rich and the powerful," said a man with a long thin mustache whose name Sokka couldn't remember. "Those worthy of his attention."

"And those who can afford his business!" said another.

"Now, now. Let's not give the young man the impression that I am unreachable. Business is business, no matter who one deals with," the Chairman said loftily.

"But who here can say they have helped negotiated trade agreements and strengthened partnerships between the nations?" The Mustache said again. "Why, you've even met the Fire Lord once or twice, haven't you? The rest of us have money, but not all of us have the kind of power you do, Chairman. You're a fine example for us to follow."

"Stop, stop," the Chairman tut-tutted.

Sokka poured the Chairman another glass and forced himself to stay steady as they both drank back their beers along with the rest of their small group. Toph had wandered over and was standing behind Sokka's chair. When the next glass was poured and Sokka was just about to drink, she took it out of his hand and drank it for him.

"Lady Toph," the Chairman boomed. "It's always a pleasure to have you grace my table. You always brighten up the room with your beauty."

"It's always an honor to be invited to your home, Chairman," she said with a small bow. "Sokka wasn't expecting to be in such exalted company on his visit and it was very kind of you to include him in the invitation."

"He's been a good drinking partner!"  
Sokka looked up at Toph.

"I really have been," he slurred.

"I can tell," Toph said and she poured the Chairman and herself a glass. "So what have you been talking about that's made you such good friends?"

"The Chairman plays with the big boys, but doesn't forget the little people," Sokka recited.

The Chairman laughed.

"You're a funny man, Sokka," he chuckled.

"I only speak the truth, sir. Actually, I would say that Toph here is in the same league as you are...or is at least close to it. She's dealt with all kinds of leaders and is richer than should be allowed."

"That is true," the Chairman said, studying Toph. "You have a very hard working staff, Lady Toph."

Sokka winced at the Chairman's condescending tone and when he glanced at Toph, he saw her smile was little more than a baring of her teeth.

"My people have only the best interest of the Bei-Fong family in mind," she said. "But unfortunately, I'm usually the one who has to stand up and represent them. It's a wonder we've gotten this far."

Sokka could practically hear her teeth grinding but thankfully, the others didn't notice. They were all looking at her like one would look at a talking seal.

"You're very talented and beautiful, Lady Bei-Fong," The Mustache said silkily. "My son has been asking about you."

"If only your most honored son was a little older, Chairman," another said. "He would make a good match with Lady Bei-Fong."

"You have a son, Chairman?" Sokka said, swooping in before Toph could bend all of them into a bottomless pit.

"I have four," the Chairman said, suddenly somber. "But my heir is 13."

"How is he?" Toph asked, her head tilting to one side. "I understand he's been gone for the past few months on an expedition."

"He's having the time of his life," the Chairman answered. "He's learning about the world by seeing all things I wasn't able to at his age because of my responsibilities. I didn't want that for him so I offered him the opportunity. I'm proud to say that he was hesitant at first because he didn't want to shirk his duties, which only convinced me more that he deserved this chance."

"He sounds like a good kid," Sokka said.

"He is."

Toph poured what was left of the beer and somehow, Sokka found a full glass in his hand.

"To your son," Sokka said, raising it. "What's his name?"

"Xinjin."

"To Xinjin!"

They toasted to the boy and in quick succession, toasted Toph, Sokka, and the Chairman's new shoes. Guests began to stumble to the Chairman to thank him for his hospitality, and soon the only guests left were Sokka and Toph.

"We should be taking our leave, Chairman," Toph said.

"Thank you for everything," Sokka added.

He started to stand and nearly fell into Toph. She caught him, frowning.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little drunk..."

He slung an arm across her shoulders but took no more than two steps before he tripped and nearly took her down with him.

"Idiot," she hissed.

"I can't let you go home in that condition," the Chairman said. "Please spend the night here. I have many guest rooms."

"We can't inconvenience you anymore than we have," Toph protested.

"It might be a good idea, Toph," Sokka slurred, his eyes half-open and a sloppy grin on his face. "I don't think I'll be able to make it back to your house."

She frowned at him, but stopped protesting. The Chairman beckoned for two male servants to help Sokka up. A female servant came to show them to their rooms.

"Thank you," Toph said. "You're very kind for offering us more when you've already given so much."

"My pleasure. It's my fault for forcing him to drink when it was clear he could take no more. You're young yet, Sokka. One day you'll be able to hold your own against me!"  
Sokka managed a grin.

"I'll be looking forward to that day."

"Good night, then."

"Good night."

They were led up the stairs and to a suite with two bedrooms and a sitting room in between. The men settled Sokka in bed in one of the bedrooms and he waited until Toph shut the doors behind them before getting up. Toph was at the doorway of the bedroom before he could even put his feet on the ground.

"What are you up to?" she whispered.

"As soon as the room stops spinning, I'm going to do some poking around. You stay here."

"No, I'm coming with you."

Sokka stood and put his hands on her shoulders, his grip firm.

"Not this time. I've done what you've asked until now..."

"Only because you had no choice," she muttered.

"...but it's my game now," Sokka continued, ignoring her. "Let me do what I have to do."

"I'm more sober than you are."

"Give me an hour."

"How are you going to get sober in an hour?"

He gave her a look she couldn't see.

"I know what I'm doing, Toph."

Maybe she heard something in his slurred words, but to Sokka's surprise, she nodded. He'd always known alcohol made women a _little_ more compliant, but never thought to try it on Toph. He wouldn't forget now.

"Fine. But if you need help, I can't come after you," she said, around a yawn.

"I wouldn't expect you to."

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------

Sokka moved on silent feet along the empty corridors of the Chairman's house. He was still feeling the effects of what he'd drank, but was thinking a lot more clearly now than he was earlier. He moved faster and with more stealth than men a great deal more sober than he was. Sheer willpower kept his hands and feet steady, made him aware of where he was positioning his body, and helped his eyes find the shadows and corners where he could hide.

The first room he entered was the Chairman's study. The curtains were drawn save for a thin gap that allowed a sliver of moonlight to slice the room neatly in half; the Chairman's wide desk on one side and comfortable reading chairs in the other. Sokka took out a small tube and shook it up, the chemicals inside creating a dim green glow.

He held his light up as he approached the Chairman's desk. Careful not to disturb the papers on top, he read what he could. There wasn't much there that caught his eye and he quickly moved to the drawers. Not to his surprise, they were locked, but he knew his way around that.

He held his light between his teeth and taking out two small metal picks, began to work the lock in the center drawer. It opened with a satisfying snick and he pulled it open, frowning when he saw that there was nothing there besides some brushes, ink, and the Chairman's seal. He stuck a hand in and placed his palm on the underside of the desk to see if there were any hidden compartments or keys, but there was nothing. Sokka locked it and moved on the next drawer.

Five minutes later, he'd found nothing. He wasn't completely surprised as people who had something to hide tended not to be obvious about their hiding places, but it never hurt to look there first. He tapped his light against his palm as he looked around the room, trying to put himself in the Chairman's head.

It was then that he noticed the portrait on the opposite side of the room. It wasn't very big, it was certainly outshined by the humongous scroll of a foggy mountain scene next to it, but it was a rarity for people like the Chairman to put up pictures of others on their walls. And a family portrait no less.

Sokka walked across the room to get a better look, brow furrowing underneath his mask, as he studied the face of who he assumed was the Chairman's son. The boy looked to be in his early teens, and he sat serenely at the Chairman's feet. His features were very familiar, but Sokka couldn't put a name to the face. He guessed that the kid was probably the Chairman's eldest son.

He took his mask off and started to reach up to take the portrait down, but he suddenly found himself facedown on the floor, his arms pinned down by a pair of knees.

"The Chairman won't like you taking advantage of his hospitality by stealing his favorite portrait," a familiar voice whispered silkily in his ear.

Sokka turned his head as much as he could and glared out of the corner of his eye at the woman sitting on his back.

"I didn't realize you were his new guard dog," Sokka spat.

Ty Lee grinned.

"But I bet I'm the prettiest guard dog you've ever seen," she chirped. "Nice to see you again, Sokka."


	14. Part III, 5: A Hard Sell

**5 – A Hard Sell**

Sokka brushed himself off, taking his time to straighten out his tunic—and dignity—as Ty Lee watched him with an unblinking gaze. She'd always rubbed him the wrong way, and he couldn't ignore the shivers going up and down his spine. They always seemed to occur in her presence. She'd never made a secret of her desire to add him to her list of conquests and he never tried to hide the fact that he would rather turn vegetarian than have anything to do with her. If he could have used a big stick to beat her away, he would have, but that probably wouldn't have gone over too well with her powerful Firebender friends.

"You move like an elephant," she said, sounding much too cheerful at three o'clock in the morning.

"Your hearing must be very sensitive," he retorted.

He was offended that she didn't think much of his skills and he soothed his wounded pride with the knowledge that he hadn't woken Toph up. Her hearing was definitely more sensitive than Ty Lee's.

"If you wanted to pay a visit to the Chairman's study, you could have waited until tomorrow," she pointed out.

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "I drank too much and I can never sleep when that happens."

"So, you're drunk? You don't look drunk."

"It's one of my many talents. Listen, don't tell the Chairman about this, alright? I was just wandering around and the door was unlocked..."

"If you weren't doing anything that would cause harm, then there'd be no harm in telling him," she countered.

He couldn't argue with that. At least, not without sounding as guilty as he actually was. He had to control this situation as much as he could and that meant taking the the initiative away from her. He would have to fall on his own sword, so to speak, but there was no way around it. None that he could think of, anyway.

"Alright. Then, let me talk to him," Sokka sighed.

"Okay," she said agreeably.

Ty Lee grinned guilelessly at him and Sokka squirmed uncomfortably. He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"Er...good night, then."

"I'll walk you to your room."

Sokka clasped his hands behind his back as they walked down the corridors, his strides even and deliberate. Next to him, Ty Lee fairly skipped in place, but he was grateful she'd outgrown doing cartwheels and backflips rather than walking. She was as willowy and agile as ever, but the last time he'd heard about her, shortly after the death of Lady Mai, she'd gone back to the circus. He was shocked that she was here and that made alarms in his head go off.

"So you're here with Lady Toph," Ty Lee said. "I didn't know you two were together."

"Together?" Sokka frowned at her, at first not understanding, but when what Ty Lee was implying became apparent, he rolled his eyes. "We're not together. Toph and I are friends."

"Oh."

"What?" he asked, her surprise bothering him on so many levels.

"Nothing. Just that...I was watching you two at dinner, and your auras were all mingly."

"We've been friends for a long time. It shouldn't come as a surprise that our auras are...mingly. You should have joined the dinner party instead of watching."

"That wouldn't have been professional," Ty Lee clucked. "I'm here on a purely professional capacity."

"What does the Chairman need a professional tumbler for?"

"I am _not _a professional tumbler," she huffed, then smiled sweetly at him. "But I'm glad you noticed that I haven't lost my skills. I'm probably more bendy now than I ever was."

As he was sure she'd intended, Sokka's mind immediately accessed the more interesting images her words conjured up. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and to his relief, they reached the double doors of the rooms he was sharing with Toph. Sokka started to bow but Ty Lee threw herself at him, her arms tight around his neck. His hung limply at his sides though his fingers twitched to push her away. He felt like she could snap his neck on a whim. She was _that_ crazy. He used to wonder why she and Azula were friends, but maybe they had more in common than he'd realized.

"It's so good to see you again, Sokka!" Ty Lee squealed, either indifferent or unaware of his discomfort. "We'll talk more at breakfast tomorrow."

She let go and with a cheery wave, went back down the hall. Sokka didn't bother watching her go. He went into the room and tried to work out a good story to tell the Chairman the next day.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Sokka's head ached. It felt like all the moisture had been sucked from his eyeballs and it hurt to blink. He also knew that he looked terrible, and so far, that was helping his case. Toph had nearly ripped his head off when he told her what had happened, but the Chairman was more forgiving than his friend. Sokka guessed that Ty Lee had already told him what had happened because he didn't look the least bit surprised when Sokka apologized.

When Sokka felt better, he would think more on why it had been that easy to get away with breaking and entering.

In the meantime, they sat in the dining room in front of a breakfast spread that was just as decadent as dinner the night before. Toph looked a little worse for wear, and had Sokka felt better, he would have been amused by that. As far as he knew, she hadn't drunk _that_ much—at least, not enough to look as if she'd gotten run over by a herd of cattle-roos. She was picking at her food and drinking copious amounts of tea.

"I've walked the halls of this house late into the night myself," the Chairman was saying, waving a dismissive hand. "Do you feel better this morning, Sokka?"

"I'm sure I will after eating this delicious breakfast, Chairman," Sokka said with a wan smile that he didn't have to fake. "Thank you again for understanding. I'm very embarrassed about this."

"You and me both," Toph mumbled.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Lady Toph," the Chairman said gently. "Is your tea hot enough?"

Sokka stopped the tangerine he'd plucked from the fruit basket from rolling off the table as a tremble ran up and down its length. He glanced sharply at Toph. Her expression was stony but it didn't look as if she was going to rip into the Chairman the way he was sure she wanted to. However, Ty Lee was watching her just as closely as Sokka was.

"You look uncomfortable, Lady Toph," Ty Lee said sweetly. "Would you like me to fetch you another cushion? Perhaps a chair with a higher back would suffice or..."

"I'm fine," Toph interrupted sharply. "Thank you."

Ty Lee propped her elbows up on the table and cupped her face in her hands as she studied Toph's face.

"You've change a lot since I saw you last, Lady Toph," she remarked. "I think you're quite beautiful now."

"Er...thanks," Toph said, reddening suddenly.

If Toph had thrown Ty Lee threw a wall, Sokka would have been less surprised. He glanced sideways at his friend, and saw that she wasn't the least bit annoyed with the compliment. In fact, she looked downright embarrassed about it. He didn't know why. It couldn't have been the first time she'd heard it.

"Chairman, you're right to not want to worry her," Ty Lee said with an openness that was wholly inappropriate. "And Sokka, I hope you're being especially nice. The last thing a pretty girl needs is wrinkles."

"Too true, my dear. Too true," the Chairman agreed, with a fond smile for the younger woman.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been with the Chairman, Ty Lee?" Sokka inquired as politely as he could.

"Oh, on and off for the past few years," she said vaguely, glancing sideways at the Chairman. "Isn't that right, sir?"

"More or less. Ty Lee is one of the most loyal assistants I've ever had, and I found it too difficult to replace her so I asked her to come back time and again," he explained.

"I also enjoy being in Omashu. It's one of my favorite cities in the world!" Ty Lee exclaimed. "You should come here more often, Lady Toph, rather than stay...where is it you live again? Somewhere in the middle of the countryside, right?"

Sokka saw Toph's hands curl into fists on her lap and bit back a grin.

"I assure you there's plenty to do on my family's estates as well," Toph said stiffly. "What is it exactly you do for the Chairman?"

"This and that," Ty Lee answered. "Whatever he needs, I see to it."

"I see. It is very difficult to find a good assistant these days, Chairman. You're very lucky to have found Ty Lee," Toph said.

"What are your assistants like?" Ty Lee asked. "I'm sure you have many to deal with your various...needs."

Sokka sucked in a breath and glanced at the Chairman, but the older man was peacefully sipping at his tea. He glanced up at Sokka, something in his eyes, but when Toph spoke, he looked away again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toph growled. "Chairman, I'm surprised your _assistant_ is free to ask these impertinent questions."

"Ty Lee has a boundless curiosity that, I confess, I cannot control," the Chairman said.

"I have heard stories of her _boundless curiosity_," Toph snapped. "I'm surprised she's still around to keep asking questions."

"I meant no harm, Lady Toph," Ty Lee said, pouting prettily. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Sokka, tell her I'm sorry."

"She can hear you," Sokka said, frowning.

"I'm blind, not deaf," Toph snorted.

"You'll have to excuse her, Lady Toph," the Chairman put in, finally throwing Ty Lee a quelling glance. "She does sometimes overstep her bounds."

"I find that a surprise since she has had experience working with powerful people in difficult situations, no less. From what I know, _those _people don't react lightly to others overstepping their bounds," Toph said coolly.

Sokka wished Toph could have seen Ty Lee's expression crack slightly around the edges at her veiled comment, but judging from the quirk around the corners of her mouth, he had a feeling she had a pretty good idea of the other woman's reaction.

"Careless assistants have a way of making life difficult, Chairman," Toph finished.

"I am always aware of how easily fortunes can rise and fall, Lady Bei-Fong, as I'm sure Ty Lee knows," the Chairman said stiffly. "Now, I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself. The fair will be starting again in two hours and I must prepare."

"We'll be going as well," Toph said, putting her tea cup down. "Thank you again for everything, Chairman. If there's anything you need from the Bei-Fong family, please don't hesitate to ask."

He nodded at her and left without another word, Ty Lee at his heels. Before the doors closed behind them, she looked back at Toph, eyes narrowed.

"Nice," Sokka said.

"She was asking for it, but we're going to pay for that one," Toph sighed. "I'll have to send the Chairman a really big basket of crap to make up for it."

They walked outside where a carriage was already waiting for them. Toph gathered her skirts and ignored the hand her footman offered as she lit into the carriage. Sokka smiled in apology at the man, but he looked as if he was used to being treated that way because he had already turned away.

"What could she possibly be doing here? I don't like it," he said when they were on their way.

"Yeah, well, everyone needs money, and without Azula supporting her, she can't live the way she's used to anymore," Toph explained. "I do wonder though why she doesn't just go back to the Fire Nation. Her parents are members of Zuko's court. I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help her out."

"Did you forget who she was friends with? There's no way they'd let her back in there without a fight, despite her parents. Zuko would kick her out himself."

"That's true. So...what are we going to do now?"

"I want to dig around the Chairman some more. What do you know about his son?"

Toph shrugged.

"Not much. The Chairman kept him out of sight for the most part. He had private tutors, but then again, most of us rich kids did. Why? What about him got you all interested?"

"There's something about his face, and I never forget a face. Plus, there's the added bonus of Ty Lee being here. I don't buy this assistant story. A monkey-chicken wouldn't buy it. _Zuko_ wouldn't buy it. There are no coincidences, Toph."

"Right. This from the guy who still refers to bending as _magic_. Curiosity killed the tiger-cat, Sokka."

"If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them," Sokka said, exasperated. "I'm a little light on ideas here, so if you know something that'll help me find Azula, spit it out."

"No need to get testy."

Sokka crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat.

"I'm tired and I'm out of options. The longer I wait, the further Azula gets. Ty Lee is the best clue I've gotten since I started this, and I'm not going to let it drop that easily."

"Alright, alright. No need to cry about it. We'll stick around and I'll see what I can find out about the kid. Are you going to try to break into the Chairman's house again?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm going with you next time, and don't argue because between you and me, I have a better chance of hearing Ty Lee coming. If the Chairman can have a guard dog, so can you."

Sokka chuckled.

"Funny. I called her that last night. And did you just compare yourself to Ty Lee?"  
"I feel sick about it already."


	15. Part III, 6: The Idea Guy

**6 – The Idea Guy**

"What do I need to wear a mask for? We're not going to get caught."

Sokka rolled his eyes and without asking, pulled the black cloth mask over Toph's head. She frowned at him right before the mask went over her face, but to his relief, didn't open the floor up beneath him. She was right, not that she was going to tell him that. They were both dressed in black and getting caught was out of the question because there was no way they could explain away the way they looked.

They looked like trouble.

"You have to be ready for everything. Alright, we're going back to the Chairman's study and I'm going to get a better look at that picture of his kid. It's funny how there aren't many pictures of him around here."

"If there were, it'd be as good as painting a target on the boy's head," Toph pointed out, as she kicked off the thin slippers she was wearing. "Ahh...that's much better. It's like wearing earmuffs, but my handlers assure me that I present a much more regal picture if I wear them. It's ridiculous. Earthbenders have been barefoot since the beginning of time."

Shouldering his bag, Sokka turned to look at her. Babbling meant she was nervous, but at least, she didn't look like it.

"Toph," he warned.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Let's go."

The streets of Omashu were silent at this time of night. Sokka could hear some late night revelers off in the distance, but it was easy to stay in the shadows. Toph followed close behind him, doing a better job about staying out of sight than he expected.

The Chairman's house was dark, silent, and forbidding when one isn't invited in. Hedges with sharp thorns sat behind the high wall, but Sokka had already known that, so he jumped clear of them. However, he'd forgotten to warn Toph and he clamped a hand over her mouth after she landed, yanking her free from the thorny bushes before she could scream bloody murder. She punched him hard on the arm when he set her back on her feet and he was glad he couldn't see her face behind the mask.

Taking her hand, he ran across the lawn, surprised that she was able to keep up, though he should have known that she would keep in shape. When they reached the main house, he pulled her against the wall, taking a moment to orient himself. Glancing up and around, he guessed they were by the kitchen. The Chairman's study was directly above the sitting room which was east of where they stood. To be on the safe side, in case Ty Lee was waiting for them, Sokka planned to break into the rooms where he and Toph had stayed. He knew they would be empty since they were guest rooms and he'd already tinkered with the windows to make for an easy entrance.

The windy night kept hiding the half moon behind wispy clouds, and Sokka didn't like the shifting shadows that had them completely hidden one second and then completely visible the next. He stopped underneath the guest room's window, positioning Toph to stand at the corner.

"Wait for my signal," he whispered in her ear.

She nodded. Sokka waited until the shadows were close to them and he tapped Toph's arm. Planting her feet, she lifted her hands, palms up, and a patch of ground rose beneath them—silently. Sokka hadn't been sure if she could pull it off, but he couldn't doubt her Earthbending skills.

When they were level with the window, Sokka lifted it and he grinned underneath his mask when it opened with nary a sound. He climbed in, landing on silent feet, and held out a hand for Toph to take. He helped her in and she lowered their make-shift elevator before the moonlight hit the spot where they had just been standing. He patted her shoulder and this time, she took the lead.

Out in the empty corridor, Sokka put a hand on her shoulder as she stayed close the walls, running her hands on their surface. She walked quietly and moved carefully, but with confidence. He'd only told her where they needed to go, having made a rough sketch of the Chairman's house, but she didn't need him to tell her more than once. Still, he could feel the tension emanating from her body, and told himself to stay calm. She knew what she was doing.

Suddenly, she stopped and shoved him down a connecting hallway, and they flattened themselves against the wall. Sokka held his breath and looked over Toph's head as a maid walked by, holding a basin of water. The woman yawned loudly, her eyes half-closed. She shuffled past them and they heard her footsteps going back down the stairs. Sokka started to exhale, but Toph clapped a hand over his mouth. Her head was half-turned towards the corridor as she listened, and sure enough, another maid walked by, arms full of linen.

Toph lowered her hand when the maid was out of an earshot and she moved back into the corridor, but she waved at Sokka to stay back. She stood in perfect stillness, listening for something he couldn't hear, and he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but couldn't. She turned back to where he stood and walked back, then past him. Pressing her ear against the wall, she listened, and Sokka waited impatiently for her to finish what it was she was doing.

He couldn't see her face, but her body language was telling him she'd found something. He started to lean forward to ask her, but she shook her head. She took his hand and put it back on her shoulder, signaling that they were going to continue their original plan. Clamping down on his curiosity, Sokka followed her.

Toph opened the door to the study without hesitation and when Sokka rushed past her, she closed the door behind him. She started tapping the walls and floors to see if there were any secret compartments that needed to be broken open while he went straight for the portrait. He took it down from the wall and laid it on the coffee table to be able to get a better look. He wasn't a great artist so making a copy was out of the question, so the best he could do was memorize it down the smallest detail and describe it to someone he knew who could.

The seconds ticked by and five minutes passed before he was satisfied. Toph was finished, standing by the doorway to indicate that she'd found nothing. Frowning, Sokka hung the portrait back on the wall. He scanned the bookshelves quickly but nothing caught his eye.

Toph's quick intake of breath had him turning towards her. He grabbed her arm as she came towards him, her other hand out to bend away a portion of the thick outer wall. Creating a small pocket for them to hide in, Toph stood in front of him as she sealed up the niche she'd made with a thin layer of stone. However, she had the presence of mind to leave a slit at Sokka's eye level so that he could see what was happening in the room.

Ty Lee entered the room with a candle in her hand, and a concerned frown on her usually pleasantly blank face. She began to pace around the room, peering into corners and even under the desk. She stopped in front of the portrait and adjusted it, her eyes lingering on it before she moved away. For a moment, she stood in the middle of the room to make sure that there really was no one there, and then she left.

They waited for nearly ten minutes. Ty Lee didn't return, but Toph was standing stiffly, ready for a fight, which told Sokka that the other woman had to be nearby. Holding Toph from behind, Sokka felt like he had his arms around a bomb that was ready to blow, and he lowered his head so that his mouth was by her ear.

"Let's go," he hissed.

Toph nodded her assent. She turned in his arms to face the wall behind him, but Sokka was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing. Being pressed against her back was well and good, but her front was a completely different matter.

Now when did _those_ happen?

To his relief, she lowered the wall quickly and gave him a push. Irrationally, he thought that she had read his mind and that he was now going to plummet to his death for his errant thoughts, so he nearly lost his balance when his foot landed on solid ground. He looked down and saw that she'd already raised one of her handy platforms. She stepped lightly next to him, one hand up and the other down as she simultaneously fixed the wall and lowered them back down to the ground. Sokka had her hand in his the second they were on level ground, and they ran across the lawn without looking back.

When they reached Toph's house, breathless and sweaty, they bypassed the front door altogether. Without being told, Toph bended them up to her bedroom window and they tumbled in. Sokka wrenched the mask from his face and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. Toph did the same and she threw her mask at him.

"After that, I'm never going to complain about wearing one of my mother's fancy dresses again," she groused, her hair sticking up every which way.

"We'll use paint next time," he assured her, then caught himself. _What _next time?

"Paint is like makeup. That'll be annoying, too," she argued.

"You did good out there."

Going to her dresser, Toph undid the ribbon around her hair and what looked like miles of black silk tumbled down her back. She ran a hand through her hair, undoing the tangles, and began to braid it. His mouth dry, Sokka looked around the room for some water.

"Thanks. Did you get what you needed?" she asked.

Sokka poured himself a glass of water from the tumbler by Toph's bed. He gulped it down before answering.

"Yeah. I need to see a friend tomorrow about a picture before I forget. So what did _you_ find?"

"The Chairman's son isn't on some extended trip," she said. "He's in the house. Those maids were taking care of a little accident of his."

Throwing himself on the bed, Sokka turned his head and arched an eyebrow at her.

"A kid accident or a boy going through puberty accident?"

It didn't seem fair that he was amused by the flush that stained Toph's cheeks.

"Um...I think a kid accident."

"He's a little too old for that. Interesting. Why would the Chairman lie about the kid?"

"You tell me. What was interesting was that Ty Lee was in the room with him."

"Are you telling me he's one of the luckiest thirteen year olds in the world?"

Sokka laughed when Toph flung her brush at him. He caught it before it could hit him square in the forehead.

"Not like that, you pervert. It was more like...she was talking to him like she was his mother. Telling him everything would be alright if he just stayed patient, and that he would be very rich and powerful one day if he just did what he was told. Stuff like that."

Sitting up, Sokka rubbed a hand down his face.

"What the hell is going on in that house?" he muttered.

"Your guess is as good as mine. What are we going to do next?"

He stood and went to stand next to her, pondering their reflection in the mirror she didn't need. Her sightless eyes were pointed at nothing, but the way she was standing, and the way her head was tilted towards him told him that she didn't need sight to see him.

"Get some rest," he said, idly tugging her braid. "After I get this picture done, I'll have an answer for you."

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Tomoko's studio hadn't changed much since he'd been there last and Sokka coughed when a deep breath filled his lungs not with air, but paint fumes.

"What do you want?" Tomoko's familiar voice barked from somewhere in the back. "I'm busy! Can't you read the sign?"

"It's me," he called out, plugging his nose. "Sokka."

A paint spattered figure leapt up and from behind a tall canvas. Tomoko put down her airbrush and came at him at full speed. Sokka laughed and already had his arms open to meet her. She lowered her mask and pressed a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed, big hazel eyes fixed on his face. "You've been gone too long."

"Nice to see you're making use of the airbrush I made for you," he said.

"I really made a name for myself after that mural I made for Lao Xing. Oops...I mean, _the Chairman_. Now everyone wants an original Tomoko for their house."

Sokka kept his expression neutral.

"Good for you. You deserve it."

One hand on her hip, Tomoko raked her gaze up and down his body. A corner of her mouth quirked up and Sokka didn't have to try very hard to read her thoughts. He grinned and crossed his arms.

"I've got some business for you," he said in a tone that booked no argument. "Do you think you could bump me up your list of clients? Think of it as a favor for an old friend."

Tomoko laughed low, the sound dancing across Sokka's skin.

"Sure, Sokka. Anything for an old _friend_."

Sokka explained what he wanted her to do. Tomoko agreed without argument and sat down at her drafting table, pencil in hand as she sketched out what Sokka described. He watched her, awed at her talent and accuracy, and glad he'd remembered she lived in Omashu. Then, when she started to draw the son's face, when her pencil traced in a pair of almond-shaped eyes and a subtle but definite frown, something inside Sokka's head clicked.

Managing to hold himself back, Sokka waited an hour until Tomoko finished. Sketch in hand, he bid her farewell—despite her protests—and made his way to the merchant's fair. Toph had complained bitterly about having to attend it for the third day running, but she'd needed to show her face so that she didn't have to explain why she was saying in Omashu for so long. Sokka found her pouting inside her divan, her cheek resting in her hand.

"I hate you," she muttered.

"No, you don't. You love me."

She snorted at him and turned her head away. Sokka poked her knee.

"I got what I needed. Let's go back to your house and talk it out," he said.

Nearly knocking him out with her head, Toph jumped out of the divan and nearly lost him in the crowd in her rush to get out of there. Sokka jogged to catch up with her, laughing as he did.

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

"Why are you in such a good mood?" she sniped. "Let me guess. The artist you went to go see was a lady friend and..."

"I've got an idea," he interrupted.

"You always have ideas. Is it a _good_ idea?"

"Yes. We're going to have a talk with Xinjin."

"The Chairman's son? Sokka, that isn't a good idea. And what does this have to do with Azula?"

Sokka looked around to make sure there was no one around them, but he still put an arm around Toph's shoulders so that he could pulled her closer. She struggled against him, frowning, but he held her fast.

"While my friend was drawing, I realized why the kid's face was bothering me," he whispered. "He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it until today. Toph, the kid looks exactly like Zuko."

Toph stopped dead in her tracks.

"How is that possible?" she murmured. "Zuko's too young to have...and Azula, too..."

"I don't know, but Ty Lee's hanging around because of him. This kid's important to Azula, whoever he is."

Shaking her head, Toph began to walk again. Sokka unfolded the sketch and looked down at the familiar, yet unfamiliar face of the Chairman's son. Without the scar that defined Zuko, Sokka had had difficulty finding the resemblance between the two of them. But it was that frown that tipped him off. That damned frown. He was giddy with the discovery, and amused that the second thing that characterized his brother-in-law was his perpetually displeased expression. This boy, whoever he was, had already perfected it without having met the Fire Lord.

"Well, you know what we have to do, don't you?" Toph said.

"What?" he asked.

"We need to have a talk with this kid."


	16. Part III, 7: Chasing Azula: The Remix

**7 – Chasing Azula: The Remix**

Sokka stared at the portrait of the Chairman and Xinjin—or as he had begun to think of him, Junior. He felt it in his gut that he was right about this, that he wasn't just seeing ghosts when he looked at the boy's face. He'd said to Toph that there were no coincidences and in his experience, that statement was right most of the time.

He'd received information concerning Iroh's men, and was not the least bit ashamed that they had come up with nothing. If they'd found something more solid than what he had, he'd have wasted his time and he'd have to give Zuko his money back. There was also the blow to his pride about being beaten to the punch. No, he had a good feeling about this, and he knew that he and Toph would get the answers from this boy. If not from him, then from Ty Lee.

The idea of dealing with her did not sit well with Sokka. She may play the vapid, loyal, bendy sidekick, but she was a lot smarter than she looked. Azula didn't just keep her around because she could scratch her head with her feet. The odds were, he would have to deal with Ty Lee whether or not they got anything out of the boy. The last thing they needed was to have her run off and warn Azula that they were on to her. He didn't want to think about what he would have to do to stop her, but he'd done worse in the past and when it came to old enemies, he wouldn't hesitate to do what he had to.

Sokka would be the last to admit it, but peace had made him soft. At eighteen, he'd been covered head to toe with blood, much of it not his own. At twenty-eight, he was covered in...parka. Despite his line of work, it was nothing compared to what he'd seen and done during the war. His life was no longer that of constant battle and he was perfectly fine with that. This was what they had fought for, this was what he'd bled and killed for, so that he wouldn't have to keep fighting and men wouldn't have to keep dying.

But since he'd fought for peace once, he wasn't going to hesitate fighting for it again.

All he had to remember was that Katara was in the Fire Nation now and her safety was just as important as maintaining peace. She was his sister, and whether he liked it or not, Zuko and his brats were family too. Sokka would lay down his life for peace, but for his family he would lay down more than that. If his hands were to be stained with blood again and his morals sullied, he would bear the burden gladly if it meant that his family would be safe. Living with guilt was a difficult thing, but for them, he would do it. He didn't want another generation to know what it was like to live in a world ruined by war, and that would be the world Azula would usher in, whatever it was she was up to. Zuko had a heart and his sister didn't, and because of that, Sokka would see the end to this, regardless of the cost.

Folding up the sketch, Sokka took out a fresh piece of paper, ink, and a brush from Toph's desk drawer. She was off at themerchant's fair, and had cursed him loudly when she'd left that morning. The memory of it made him snicker. She'd proved herself a handy sidekick, though he'd never say that to her face, but he was sure he wouldn't have been able to break into the Chairman's study a second time without getting caught had she not been there. And without her, he wouldn't have known the boy was still at the house.

Not too bad for a poor little rich girl who could bend metal.

Sokka began to write. It had been nearly a month and a half since he'd set out on this hunt, nearly three since Zuko and Katara had left the South Pole. Almost a year since Katara had married the Fire Lord and became his Lady. It didn't seem like a very long time when he thought of it in numbers, but it felt like a lifetime. He suddenly felt tired as he sat and wrote what had transpired and what needed to be done. It wasn't that he didn't plan on coming back, but one could never be sure of the outcome, especially when Azula and Ty Lee were involved.

The silence between himself and Zuko had gone on for long enough. They had to be ready for whatever it was Azula was going to bring down on them, whatever it was she had planned for this boy, this innocent kid who was just another pawn in her endgame. There was no doubt in Sokka's mind that she meant to replace Zuko with Xinjin. Regardless of his resolve, Sokka couldn't think about what would have to be done with the kid, especially if Sokka's suspicions about his connections to Fire Nation royalty were confirmed. His mind wouldn't let him, and his hand shook when he tried.

Four pages later, he wiped at his ink-stained fingers and scanned his letter to make sure he'd covered everything. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, and Toph would be back soon. He already had a good idea of how they were going to get to the kid and he'd gathered the information needed to get it done.

Addressing his letter to Katara to lower suspicion, and hopefully get Zuko in trouble with her, Sokka called for a servant to post it for him. It would take at least three or four days for it to reach the Fire Nation, and by then, Sokka would be back on the road chasing Azula. It didn't matter. He didn't need a response. He just needed to trust the Katara and Zuko would know what to do with the knowledge he'd given them.

Toph entered her room, not surprised to find him in her personal space, and looked more than a little irritated. A trio of handmaidens scurried in after her, each of them concerned with various pieces of her outfit. As usual, she was dressed in all kinds of finery, all sparkles and hangy things that made tinkling noises, but even though she was scowling, they didn't look out of place on her. Sokka turned to face her and propped his elbow up on the chair's backrest.

"And how was your day, dear?" he asked, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Bite me, Sokka. What I wouldn't give to see you have to deal with these buffoons for four days in a row," she snapped, ripping the pins and combs from her hair with more violence than was necessary.

Sokka chuckled as her maids cried out in horror, one catching what she was throwing while another helped her remove the pins, and the other untied Toph's obi as fast as she could. He watched, trying not to laugh too loud, as one gave him a dirty look while she guided Toph towards the changing screen. Thoughtfully, Sokka watched the handmaidens run to and fro, picking up what Toph discarded and bringing what she asked for. Their robes looked comfortable enough and roomy. One even wore a sort of headscarf.

The maids looked harried when they were finished, but Toph looked a lot happier in the plain tunic and pants he'd grown accustomed to seeing her wear. She kicked her shoes off and tapped a foot on the floor as if checking to make sure everything was where she'd left it.

"Alright," she said, brushing her bangs from her forehead and ignoring the fact that they flopped right back into place. "I'm ready. Tell me what I have to do."

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Having procured two robes and headscarves from Toph's handmaidens, Sokka and Toph made their way back to the Chairman's house. They'd spent some time with makeup, Sokka putting up with Toph's teasing that he knew his way around powder better than most women, but at the end of it, he was a few shades lighter and she was a few shades darker. He'd managed to soften the sharp angles of his face, but still managed to make an ugly woman. To even things out, he'd added a large, hairy mole on the underside of Toph's jaw and couldn't keep himself from laughing whenever he looked at it. They were now more unattractive versions of themselves, but not so ugly to be noticed.

The Chairman's house was as dark as it had been the night before. Hitching up their skirts, Toph and Sokka climbed over the wall by the back door; this time, Toph managed to avoid the thorny bushes. They stood on one side of the door, listening to the irritated complaints of the women inside about having to work around the clock. It was fortunate for them that the Chairman's house just happened to employ two laundrywomen who also had the habit of wearing face masks to protect themselves from the bleach fumes.

When the door opened and two women holding baskets of wet clothes walked through, Sokka and Toph ducked behind the other side of the house. Sokka had counted on the kid's nightly habit to help them get entry into his room, and sure enough, Xinjin had come through.

They waited until the women finished hanging the freshly washed linens before they each grabbed one, covering the women's noses and mouths with cloths that had been dipped in ether. The women passed out and Sokka dragged them behind the bushes. By the time the women would come to, they would be long gone. He tied a white bandanna around the lower part of his face and straightened Toph's before they went back in.

Sokka picked up the clean sheets and handed them to Toph. She took her sandals off and ducking her head, she went out into the hallway with Sokka at her heels. There was no one else around, but they couldn't be sure, and they were taking a big risk walking around in plain sight. Sokka kept his ears open, but knew that Toph would be the one to get them out of harm's way if need be.

Ty Lee's voice floated out of the kid's room and Toph stopped before they reached the doorway. Sokka could see her setting her shoulders, getting ready for what was to come, and he put a hand on her back to tell her that he was right behind her. She took a deep breath and stepped forward...

"Your linens," she announced.

Ty Lee leapt forward, her gray eyes steely as she aimed for the pressure point in Toph's neck, but the Earthbender ducked and Sokka took her place. At the same time, Toph grabbed her legs to keep her from springing away. They'd moved fast enough to surprise Ty Lee, and Sokka landed a well-placed punch, knocking her out.

Toph made sure Ty Lee was really unconscious as Sokka stared at the boy curled up in one corner of the room. He was hiding his face behind his arms, one green eye peeking out at Sokka. Sokka pulled down his bandanna and smiled, trying to look as harmless as possible even though Xinjin had just seen him knock a woman out.

"It's alright," he said, getting down on his haunches and holding out a hand. "I'm not here to hurt you, Xinjin."

The boy, he looked small for his age, only shrank away from Sokka's hand. Sokka crept forward and took the scarf off his head, using it to wipe the makeup from his face.

"I just want to ask you a few questions," he said carefully. "We're not going to hurt you."

"You hurt Ty Lee," the kid said in a tiny voice.

"She'll be okay," Toph assured him as she closed the door. "We just didn't want to wake your dad up, that's all."

"Ty Lee's strong, though, so you know she'll be okay," Sokka added.

"Yeah..she's strong."

"My friend there," Sokka said, gesturing towards Toph. "She's strong, too. Probably stronger than Ty Lee. I know I was surprised since she's a beautiful girl, but then again, Ty Lee's beautiful, too. I can't say who's more beautiful though. What do you think?"

Sokka nudged the boy like he would an old friend and he heard what sounded like a muffled giggle. Toph smiled wanly, though her fists were curled tightly and Sokka was sure she was imagining pounding him into the ground.

"Yeah, she's pretty," Xinjin whispered. "Prettier than Ty Lee."

"That's what I thought. So, since you're such a lucky guy, knowing all these beautiful women and all, any chance you know others besides Ty Lee and my pal?"

The kid nodded.

"Did she have gold eyes and a pretty smile?" Sokka asked gently.

The kid nodded again. Sokka let out a breath. He sat down and crossed his legs in front of him. Xinjin didn't raise his head from his folded arms, but he relaxed somewhat and now a pair of eyes peeked out at Sokka.

"Never let a pretty face fool you, kid," Sokka said. "So are you stuck in here all day?"

"Yeah. I go out sometimes, but not lately since it's too cold at night."

"Not the daytime?"

"Daddy says I have to be careful because I'm allergic to the sunlight."

Pity tugged at Sokka's heart.

"Is that why do lock you up in here?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks, but I bet you find lots of interesting things to do. You look like a smart kid, plus you look pretty strong yourself. You're definitely a lot bigger than I was at your age."

As Sokka expected, that caught Xinjin's attention. He'd been around enough little boys to know that he presented a high-potential for hero worship. He felt a little bit guilty about playing with the little guy's vulnerabilities, but time was running out.

"I read a lot but sometimes I do push-ups and stuff. One of the maids showed me how."

"How many can you do?" Sokka said with a genuine laugh.

"Like twenty."

"Wow. That's a lot for a kid. Not bad, Xinjin."

Then, his eyes widened when the boy lifted his head and an unfamiliar face with wide eyes looked up at him.

"I'm not Xinjin," he said. "I'm Caijin."

Staring, Sokka felt like his head was going to explode. He gaped at the boy.

"Then...where's Xinjin?" he asked stupidly, caught unaware.

"I-I don't know."

"Really? Could you make a guess?" Sokka asked, forcing his tone to stay late even though he wanted to shake the answers right out of the poor kid.

"Umm...before he left he told me he was going to borrow my seal-fur hat because it was going to be cold where he was going!" Caijin said proudly, in that way that only the very lonely had.

Sokka whirled around and looked at Toph, saw that she was already bending metal around Ty Lee's hands and feet. He got to his feet and fought the urge to swear in front of Caijin.

"We need to get out of here," Sokka barked at her.

"Where are you taking her?" Caijin cried, jumping to his feet.

Sokka looked down at him, not liking the shaky fear on the boy's face and he wondered again what the Chairman and Ty Lee had been doing with him. But Sokka didn't have time to fix this. Not right now. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small silver ball.

"We're gonna have a little chat with her," he answered. "I want to come back and talk to you again though, okay? Here, take this. Since Ty Lee won't be here for a little while, I want you to keep this with you at all times. If you're ever in trouble, just throw it on the ground and fireworks will come out of it. Then you can run away. Alright?"

Caijin took the ball, his green eyes wide. Sokka scrubbed a hand on his head and turned to go. He lifted Ty Lee's prone body onto his shoulder as Toph went out into the corridor. They went as quietly as they came, though Sokka expected Caijin to start screaming after them, but to Sokka's relief, he didn't.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

When Ty Lee came to, she kicked out before her eyes even opened, but they had her arms and legs fixed to a chair with metal bands, courtesy of Toph. They were in the cellar of an abandoned house outside the walls of Omashu, one of the places Sokka had used in the past, though Toph didn't know that. It had been too risky to bring Ty Lee back to Toph's house and there was nowhere else to go.

Casually leaning back in his chair, Sokka sat in front of their captive, his ankle resting on his other knee and his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled when her eyes focused on his face, though his expression slipped a little when she smiled back as if nothing was wrong. Toph stood behind her, leaning against some crates, her hands clasped loosely in front of her.

"The Chairman isn't going to like this," Ty Lee said playfully.

"I bet Azula isn't either," he returned.

Ty Lee grinned but said nothing.

Toph straightened and went to stand next to her. Seated in the chair, Ty Lee had to tilt her head all the way back to look at Toph, but not surpringly, the stretch didn't seem to bother her.

"Yeah, I guess you're just Caijin's babysitter, huh?" Toph asked easily. "I knew you couldn't possibly be the Chairman's assistant. He needs someone with a little more...brains to take care of his business, but it's always good to have a pretty face around. So I hear."

"Caijin is a good boy, but no, I'm afraid I'm not his babysitter. I just spend some time with him since he gets so lonely."

"I'd be lonely too if I was being locked up by my own father and some crazed Princess' loyal lackey."

Between the two of them, Sokka had noticed that Toph had a better chance of getting to Ty Lee, and she was definitely getting to her now as the smile vanished from the other woman's face to be replaced by a scowl.

"You two are going to feel really stupid when the Chairman and his men come after me. You won't be so nicely dressed and taken care of when he's done with you, _Lady_ Bei-Fong," Ty Lee remarked.

"Enough with the lies, Ty Lee," Sokka sighed, and he unfolded Tomoko's sketch. "Where's _this_ kid?"

Ty Lee laughed, but it was brittle.

"You mean the real Xinjin?" she said. "Oh, he's off enjoying life."

"Yeah? With his...sister?"

Ty Lee's face froze and Sokka relaxed. He'd taken a stab at Xinjin's connection to Azula and Zuko, but it turned out to be the right one.

"I'm sure Zuko would _love_ to meet him," he said, leaning forward in his seat. "And you know what, you're gonna help me find Xinjin and bring him back to his brother."

The smile was back and this time there was more confidence in it.

"And how are you going to make me help you, Sokka?" Ty Lee inquired. "I'm afraid everything I've ever offered you in exchange for my goodwill is off the table."

"How about in exchange for not killing you? That sounds like a pretty good deal," Sokka answered.

Ty Lee grinned cheekily.

"You're not a killer, Sokka. Your aura is much too purple for that."

"Oh, no?" Sokka said as he reached for his dagger.

Suddenly, she screamed and Sokka jumped to his feet, but Toph already had a hand over her mouth. She had her other hand around Ty Lee's neck and when she removed it, there was a shiny metal strip in its place. When Ty Lee stopped screaming, she stared up at Toph as if she was looking at a monster.

"What did you do to my foot?" she gasped.

"Oh, nothing," Toph said. "Probably just sprained your ankle or something. But I can do worse, especially with that new necklace of yours, if you don't help us."

"Toph..." Sokka started, shocked.

She ignored him, and leaned down so that she was eye level with Ty Lee. She held her hand in front of the other woman's face and started to curl her fingers in. Ty Lee's eyes widened as the necklace tightened around her neck.

"What does my aura look like, Ty Lee?" Toph asked. "Do I look like a killer?

Toph loosened the necklace and Ty Lee gasped for breath. It took all of Sokka's control to keep his expression neutral when he looked at Toph, but pushed his concerns to the back of his head as he squatted in front of Ty Lee. He put his hands over hers and fixed a sympathetic look on his face.

"You can help us put an end to all this pain and conflict. You've always been in the middle of this fight between Azula and Zuko. Aren't you tired of it?"

"Azula is a a greater leader than..." Ty Lee started but she gasped when the necklace tightened again.

Sokka glanced at Toph, didn't like the blankness in her face, but couldn't chastise her now. Ty Lee took in a shaky breath when Toph let her go. Sokka scrambled to get his thoughts in order. He hadn't expected this from Toph and didn't like it, but he recognized the opportunity she laid in front of him and he wasn't going to ignore it.

"Toph doesn't think so," he said. "But I guess everyone's entitled to their own opinion. How about we just go back to our original deal? You help us in exchange for your life. Do you want to die, Ty Lee? Do you want to die for Azula?"

Straightening, Sokka looked at Toph, but her attention was on the woman in the chair. Her hands were loose at her sides, but there was a stiffness to her fingers that told him she was keeping a hold on Ty Lee's bonds. It was apparent to him that all that was between Ty Lee and death was Toph's temper and his mercy. For them both.

"We're going to go on a little road trip, Ty Lee," Sokka said. "You, and me. You'll have plenty of time to think about whether or not you want to help us or whether you want to be another one of Azula's sacrifices."

Sokka reached out and put a hand on Toph's shoulder before making his way back up the stairs. She followed him, her footsteps heavy. After he kicked the cellar door closed, he put his hands on her shoulders, and he set her in front of him. For several heartbeats, he just stared at her and she just stood, waiting, but her stance was defiant. He shouldn't have expected her to just stand there and do nothing while Ty Lee toyed with them, but he hadn't expected this.

"We're done," he said in a low voice.

"Guess again," she countered stubbornly. "Unless you learned how to bend metal when I wasn't around, you need me."

"There are other ways to keep her in control."

Toph made a face at him.

"Oh, yeah? Are those ways more mobile than I am? Are you planning on giving her a piggyback ride across the world or maybe keeping her in a box? How big is that new purse of yours?"

Sokka sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He'd been prepared to do what he had to do, but he hadn't been prepared for this. He didn't want this for her. He hadn't counted on this.

"Toph...I don't want you to have to do this," he tried one last time.

"Yeah, but you're going to anyway," she said, putting a hand on his cheek, finding him unerringly. "It's alright, Sokka. I can handle it and you really need to face facts: you need me."

She was right. Damn her, he hated it when she was right.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Toph. I'm sorry you had to get pulled in even further."

"I don't get _pulled_ into anything," she corrected him. "I _go_. We're close now and I'm not going to back down. I can keep Ty Lee under control with the metal bands, better than you can with whatever else you have in that bag of yours or in that head of yours. We're in this together, whether you like it or not."

Leaning forward, Sokka rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He must have been slipping if he'd overlooked her so easily when making his plans, or perhaps he'd started to take her for granted. Regardless, this was not the way it was supposed to go, but his hands were tied. She was right.

"I might have to do things, Toph. Things I don't want anyone else to see."

"Lucky for you I'm blind."

He snorted and opened his eyes to look into her face. Determination was etched into every line, and he found strength in that, and in knowing she was going to be there.

"We're a team now, you know," she said as if she could read his thoughts. "I might be a little out of practice, but I can handle it."

"Yeah, I know you can," he said, sighing again, but he squared his shoulders. "I'm really more worried about myself at this point."

Toph grinned.

"That's more like it."

Lifting his head, Sokka stepped away from her and went to stand by the window. By now the Chairman probably knew she was missing and it was too dangerous for them to go back to Toph's house to get what they needed, but he had some things stashed away in the cellar that could get them started. It was time to go.

"Just out of curiosity, where are we going on this road trip?" Toph asked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.

A corner of his mouth quirking upward, Sokka glanced back at her.

"I misspoke. It's not so much a road trip but a voyage on the high seas. I'm going back home—we're going to the South Pole."


	17. Part IV, 1: No More Secrets

**Part 4: Endgame**

* * *

** 1 – No More Secrets**

Iroh had gone off to see what he could find out about Lao Xing, leaving Zuko and Katara in the archives to glare at each other. The Archivist, showing more wisdom than they would have expected of him, vanished somewhere in the shadows of the shelves. Zuko waited for Katara to start in on him and he prepared his response to her, his expression forbidding.

To his surprise, she simply sat down, deflated and tired.

"What are we going to do?" she murmured.

Zuko let out a breath, feeling his irritation with her leave with it, and sat down next to her. He eyed the opened scrolls and dusty books that littered the table, the characters on them swimming together in an endless ocean of information that he knew they had no chance of crossing. Not when Azula already knew what they didn't and she was preparing to move against him. Again. This time she had a _precious package_.

His father's hidden son.

And perhaps his mother's as well.

It had been nearly fifteen years since Zuko had last seen his mother, but he thought of her almost everyday. Was it possible that she'd been with child when she'd left? Zuko hadn't dismissed the idea that one of his father's many mistresses could have borne him a child, but the idea of the child being his mother's took precedence in his mind. It would certainly explain why she'd left so suddenly...or why she'd been sent away.

It wasn't so surprising then, that Azula knew about it. She'd always been their father's confidant. He could easily imagine Lord Ozai instructing his favored daughter to use this one last weapon, to ensure the continuation of his legacy because the heir he'd raised was not up to the task, and the daughter he'd have wanted to take his place was too feared to become an effective leader.

"Zuko, what happens if Azula does have this secret child of your father's? You're still the first-born son and you've ruled the Fire Nation for the past twelve years. What claim would she have to support this child?" Katara asked.

"All it takes is the word of the Fire Lord to establish a new heir," Zuko replied flatly. "That's how my father came to the throne, through a simple edict from a dying man. I came to the throne by default, but if he left something stating that this...child is his heir, then..."

"No," Katara said angrily, shaking her head. "It can't be that simple. The people need you and you are the Fire Nation's rightful leader. We're not going to let this go without a fight."

Blue eyes bright, Katara put a hand on his arm, forcing him to look at her. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Who said I wasn't going to fight?" he remarked.

She let out a small laugh.

"My mistake."

"It's not your first and it won't be your last," Zuko said before he could stop himself.

Her eyes narrowed and the hand on his arm tightened.

"A councilor had to have known about this child, especially if my father wrote instructions to make him his heir," he went on. "The decree has to be signed by at least one of the councilors, and I'm sure my father had no trouble finding one happy to do it. Out of my councilors, five of them were especially close to my father."

"Let me guess," Katara said dryly. "Shizu and Hozu were two of them."

"You really are smarter than you look."

"So are we going to have a talk with them?"

Zuko stood but then he looked down at her thoughtfully. He'd planned to call them into his throne room and intimidate them into telling him what they knew, but then again, they were used to that sort of thing. What they weren't used to was Katara's presence and he hoped she had some temper saved up for them. He held out a hand for her to take and helped her stand.

"I want you to get dressed and meet me in the receiving room in an hour," he said. "We're going to have a talk with my former councilors."

"What kind of dressed?" she asked, one corner of her mouth turning up.

"The kind that means you're about to show them who it is they're going to answer to if they choose to lie."

Katara smirked.

"Lucky for me, my closet was already prepared for such an occasion, thanks to the foresight of my dear husband."

Zuko bowed over her hand.

"My pleasure, my lady."

Her expression softened.

"Does this mean I don't have to leave with Haru?" she asked.

"Maybe not right this second."

She squeezed his hand, her lips curving into a fond smile.

"I'll see you in an hour," he said.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

The corridors were silent this time of night and only a few servants scurried to and fro to see to the Fire Lord's requests. Two guards walked a few steps behind Zuko as he strode to the receiving room, his movements hampered only slightly by his heavy robes. The light of the braziers he passed made the crown in his hair gleam in the darkness, caught the subtle trim of his sleeves and the fire emblem rising from the hem of his robes. In the thick darkness of the cool autumn night, he shone gold.

Two attendants slid open the doors of the receiving room. Hozu, Shizu, and Katara were already there and they stood at the sight of him. Zuko nodded at the men, but his eyes lingered on his wife.

The crimson and gold of her robes suited her, her face solemn above the high collar. A strip of blue silk highlighted her obi and was a quiet reminder of her affiliations, but from head to toe, Katara looked the part of the Fire Lord's Lady. Zuko held out a hand for her to take so that she could stand next to him. Together, they faced the two men who were now looking at them warily.

"I appreciate your arriving so quickly, gentlemen," Zuko said, his tone slightly mocking for he knew they had no choice in the matter. "Please be seated."

They knelt around the low table and the tea master came in with a pot of fresh tea. Zuko waited until she finished pouring for all of them before speaking, and he watched the two men across from him with hooded eyes. Hozu looked curious but Shizu looked uncomfortable. He kept his eyes trained on a spot somewhere below Zuko's chin, unable to make eye contact. Zuko picked up his tea cup and after raising it in thanks to the tea master, took a sip. The others followed suit.

"It has come to our attention that my father may have named another heir to the throne," Zuko said evenly as he put his free hand underneath his cup. "Would either of you know anything of this?"

Halfway through sipping his tea, Shizu gurgled, his amber eyes widening with surprise. Hozu stared at Zuko, frowning.

"Another heir?" he echoed. "How is that possible?"

"We don't have time to go over the mechanics, Hozu," Zuko retorted.

"For Lord Ozai's decree to become law, one of his councilors would have had to sign it," Katara said, her tone cool. "One of _you_."

"You were both trusted advisors to my father and two of the most senior of mine," Zuko said. "Few things would have been able to occur without your knowledge, and something of this magnitude would not have made it past you. Either of you."

Shizu wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, his eyes wide with...fear? Zuko studied the other man with more attention, noted the tremble in his fingers.

"I assure you, Lord Zuko, I had nothing to do with this," he said. "Nothing. The late Fire Lord Ozai did not confide in me about any heir."

"You'll have to forgive me for not immediately trusting your word," Zuko said.

"Especially after your actions concerning the museum," Katara added.

"You're too smart and too well-connected to not have known," Zuko said. "I'm no longer the young Prince or the new Fire Lord; I've seen how the two of you can manipulate events and people to suit your ends. That is why I removed you from my council and why I am questioning you tonight about this treachery. My sister may no longer be welcome in the Fire Nation and my father bones nothing but ash, but still you continue to support them."

Shizu was speechless. Zuko turned his attention to Hozu who was watching them silently. He was cool, collected, and looked like a man who had nothing to hide. His hands were resting on his lap and when he felt Zuko's eyes on him, he looked back at the Fire Lord with no fear.

"I pledged my loyalty to you, Lord Zuko, and my word is my bond," he said. "I'm sorry that you do not trust in my honor."

"You haven't given him reason to trust you," Katara said. "All you've done is try to manipulate your Fire Lord the way you do your minions and proven that you are not a man who can be trusted. You play with words, Hozu, and you play with them now."

Hozu looked taken aback by her strong words and he glanced at Zuko, as if expecting to find help there. Zuko merely looked back at him.

"My lady...I am aghast that you have such a impression of me," he stammered, blinking rapidly, and Zuko could see that his confusion was genuine. "Truly, I am not who you think I am. I am Fire Lord Zuko's loyal servant and only that. I've made mistakes in the past..."

"Then prove your loyalty to your Fire Lord," Katara said, her voice rising and her blue eyes icy, calculating. "Prove yourself, Hozu."

Hozu's throat worked as he swallowed, but he suddenly looked more angry than nervous now as he looked at Katara. Zuko tensed up.

"You were a powerful and important member of the Fire Lord's court for nearly twenty years," Katara continued, softening her tone. "In that time, you must have learned something about Lord Ozai's plans to continue his line. You must have been privy to some information. What do you know, Hozu?"

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner," Hozu cried, his eyes taking on a manic light. "How dare you try to fool me with your simpleton's words. You're no more than a peasant wearing the costume of a queen. I have been in the company of great men longer than you've been alive and should not be spoken to in such a manner just because the Fire Lord..."

"Enough," Zuko raged, pounding a fist on the table. "Watch what you say to my Lady, Hozu."

"My Lord..."

"She asked you to prove yourself. She speaks for me and you'll answer her."

Hozu looked away, now as unhinged as Shizu. He knew he was trapped and he looked it. Zuko glanced sideways at Katara and saw the pleased little smile on her face. He was careful to tuck away his own.

"Fire Lord Ozai planned to have another heir," Hozu muttered. "What came of his plan, I do not know, but he did speak of it."

"What about the decree?" Zuko demanded.

"I do not know," Hozu said angrily.

"You do know," Katara cajoled, teasing him. "We can see it on your face, Hozu."

He glared at her.

"If Lord Ozai knew that Lord Zuko has brought you into his house, he would have had you both killed immediately."

"Too bad he's dead then. Where's the decree?" Katara kept on.

"The museum," Shizu said, surprising them. "You'll find the decree in the museum, my Lady."

The cup Hozu still held in his hand broke, but he barely took notice of it, his eyes on Shizu. He didn't seem to know what to say, but his mouth moved silently as he struggled to find the words. His reaction left no doubt to the truth in Shizu's words, and Zuko smiled without humor. Now they knew where to look.

"You can try to destroy it, but copies have already been made, Lord Zuko," Shizu said with a calmness that belied the look in his eye. "When the Princess Azula returns with the rightful heir, you and your family will find themselves at a crossroads."

"I've faced those before," Zuko said, his eyes narrowing. "And I won't make the same mistake twice. Guards, please escort these men to the dungeon."

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Hozu move.

Katara cried out as the long thin needle nearly embedded itself into her neck, but she moved out of the way so that it just nicked her. One hand out, she bended the tea from Hozu's cup, froze it, and shot the darts back at him. One went clean through his shoulder and he screamed in pain, but managed to throw another needle with his other hand. Katara gasped when it stabbed through her hand.

The table exploded into a wall of fire and Zuko moved to block Katara with his body, his fist out as he aimed a blast at Hozu to keep the man down. Hozu screamed as the fire caught him head on, burning his face and hair. The guards came running in, both of them Firebenders, and they immediately jumped over the Fire Lord's defensive wall and grabbed the two men on the other side of it. Zuko stood and lowered the fires so he could cross to where his traitorous advisors were kneeling. Hozu was moaning and covering his face with both hands, but Shizu met Zuko's gaze unflinchingly.

"What did she promise you? Riches beyond your imaginings? Power that would allow you to destroy your rivals once and for all?" Zuko asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"I did nothing wrong," Shizu said loudly, firmly.

"In whose eyes? My father's? Yours? You seemed to have forgotten that you serve the _Fire Nation_, Shizu. Not the _Fire Lord_."

"The Fire Nation _is_ the Fire Lord," Shizu said, straightening.

"No," Zuko said, taking a step closer so that he towered over the other man. "The Fire Nation is all of us, and you betrayed us all."

The guards looked surprised at Zuko's admission, but they quickly erased their expressions at Zuko's sharp glance.

"We'll take them to the dungeons, Sire," one of the guards said, a strange note in his voice.

"Do that," Zuko said. "Make sure the doctor sees to Hozu. I don't want him to die before he gets what he deserves."

The guards took the men out and Zuko stood in the center of the room. The entire debacle lasted no more than a minute or two, but the receiving room was completely destroyed. He went back to Katara who was sitting on the floor, clutching her injured hand.

"It went clean through," he observed, taking the hand in his. "I've seen you take worse."

Katara winced at the sight of it.

"Maybe...but that doesn't mean it hurts less."

She didn't let out a sound when he broke off one end, and all she did was bite her lip when he pulled it out as gently as he could. She sank against him when it was out and he put an arm around her.

"Better now," she said breathlessly, taking the broken needle from his hand. "These are poison-tipped, aren't they?"

"Most likely, but I trust that Lady Aizi put the antidote in the tea as I requested."

"Good thinking."

He took his silk handkerchief out of his sleeve and pressed it against her wound to stop the bleeding. With his free hand, he tipped her head to one side so he could see the scratch on her neck. The needles were deadly in the right hands and Shizu had very nearly ended Katara's life that night. They also brought back memories of Mai, and he hated Hozu in that moment for sullying her memory with his actions.

"If there's one thing you really know how to do, it's how to make men mad," he remarked.

"Are you telling me I did a good job?" she asked.

He started to kiss her forehead but she tilted her chin up and met his lips with hers. There was confidence in her touch now and something inside him opened up, and the arm he had around her tightened.

"Later," he murmured, straightening, but still holding her.

"Yes," she said, blinking. "We need to go to the museum."

"Take care of your wounds first," he said. "Then change and we'll go."

"If you leave me..."

Zuko looked down at her, his expression brooking no argument and leaving no doubt as to his feelings.

"I'm not leaving without you."


	18. Part IV, 2: A Few More Lies

**2 – No More Lies **

Sokka kept the north star at his back and his eyes on the cross in the sky to guide them home. It had taken them three days to trek from Omashu to Nanhai where his boat had been waiting, and he'd lost count of how many times Toph threatened Ty Lee to shut up or else she would cut off circulation to various limbs as well as her head. Toph hadn't sprained her ankle the first time despite Ty Lee's insisting that she had, but Sokka doubted Toph would hesitate anymore after the trip they'd had. He'd shut them out as he focused on what they would need for the journey with the limited resources they had.

If Toph had questions about how he managed to get it all together so quickly and without any help from her, she'd refrained from asking them, but he hoped that she was distracted enough by Ty Lee to not have any altogether. She'd been curious about the little house by the beach, but didn't say much more than thank you when he emerged from it with clothes for them, and a heavier bag than he had going in. He wasn't stupid enough to let her in, and he hoped the sand obscured his cellar, but the fact that he'd kept her away from the house was enough to earn him a look.

The voices in the hold had finally quieted down and Sokka allowed himself to relax a little. That meant leaning back against the gunwale and letting out a heavy breath, but staying awake. The air was starting to have that bite to it that had him zipping his parka up, and meant that they were getting close to home, but he didn't feel the kind of excitement that usually accompanied that thought. Understandably so. He wasn't going home to have a warm home-cooked meal or to put his feet up by his fire. Trouble was at his doorstep and he'd been ill-prepared to receive it, hadn't even known enough about it to prevent it, despite his efforts to the contrary. And it smarted.

Toph's familiar tread drew him from his thoughts and he turned his head to see her emerge onto the deck, her dark hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. The wind caught the dark strands and blew them around her face. With an impatient hand, she brushed her hair back and turned her head towards him. The parka he'd lent her was a little too big, the pants too long despite her height, and she looked lost in all that blue. He smiled at the picture she made and was reminded of the little girl who'd finagled her way into joining their little crew.

"Did you put her to sleep?" Sokka asked.

"Sure. All she needed was a lullaby and a hug."

Sokka chuckled. Toph went to sit next to him and he immediately got whipped in the face by her hair. Putting a hand out, he pushed the ebony cloud back towards her, though he noticed that it smelled appealingly like the ocean air...and flowers.

"Should we have brought one of your maids with us?" he grumbled.

As he watched, Toph arranged her hair into a long black braid, her hands quick and sure. When she was finished, she flicked it to one side and hit him in the face again, grinning at his surprised curse.

"Hey, I had to deal with Ty Lee's endless chatter for the last couple days," she pointed out. "The least you could do is take my abuse for a little while. I could crack and throw her overboard."

"I had to listen to her too. It's not like I went anywhere."

"Right," she said, shoving her hands into the parka's pockets. "How much longer until we get there?"

"Another two days. Enjoy them. Once we're on the move, Ty Lee's gonna be an even bigger pain."

"She's already complaining about the cold," Toph said darkly. "Are you sure we can't find Azula on our own? I mean, what are the chances Ty Lee is gonna talk anyway? She's isn't known as a faithful sidekick for nothing."

"We'll do what we can to get what we need out of her and then we'll leave her in the city," Sokka said, adjusting the rudder as the wind picked up and the sails snapped. "If Azula is in the South Pole, I'll be able to find her with or without Ty Lee."

"How sure are you of that?"

"Pretty sure, but I wouldn't be able to find her as fast as I would with Ty Lee's help."

"What if she doesn't know?" Toph insisted.

"She has the answers I need to find out. Just trust me, will you," Sokka said, starting to get annoyed with her questions.

"Trust you? Of course, I do. Implicitly. But you don't trust me."

Surprised, Sokka turned to face her. Toph sank down in her seat, looking more vulnerable than he'd ever seen her.

"What? I trust you," he protested.

"Not enough to tell me what all this is about," Toph said. "What was all this doing in Nanhai? Why did you even start this whole crazy adventure to begin with? I know I said I wouldn't ask unless my life was depending on it, but since we're going to be hunting down Azula in the South Pole, it would be safe to say that my life might eventually be in danger, and may be saved from it if I knew the whole story."

Sokka rested his arm on the rudder. What he was and what he knew would not be a benefit to her, but if he didn't speak, if he didn't tell her the truth, he knew their relationship wouldn't be the same. After all, she could tell if he was lying.

"I trust you, Toph," he said.

"Not enough, Sokka," she said flatly, dangerously.

"Zuko asked me to do this," he said quietly.

If there had been earth anywhere, a rock or two, he was sure they would have hit him. Multiple times.

"Zuko. You're working for Zuko now?" she exclaimed.

"Not _for_...with," Sokka was sure to point out.

"He asked you to hunt down Azula? Why would he do that? He has capable men doing it for him and why can't you just work with them if..."

Her voice trailed off as realization set in. She straightened, her foot slipping on the deck in her rush. Grabbing his parka with both hands, she gave him a violent shake, her expression thunderous. Sokka put his hands on hers, tried to pry her fingers free, but she held fast, tighter.

"What are you going to do, Sokka?" she hissed, her face close to his.

"Let me go," he said, squeezing her fingers.

"_What are you going to do_?"

"Toph, I'm going to do what I have to do," he said, slowly and deliberately. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you along..."

Toph let him go with a push and he nearly fell backwards. Angry, she jumped to her feet and began to pace in front of him.

"I knew you weren't just some kooky inventor," she spat, gesticulating wildly. "You have a house with stuff outside Omashu. A house with even more stuff, plus a boat in Nanhai. You carry around a bag full of tricks, you..._what are you_?"

"I'm the same guy you've always known."

"Sort of, except that guy didn't lie as much as you do now."

Sokka looked away from her, his breath coming out in angry bursts, and his heart stuttering in his chest, but he said nothing. What else could he say that wouldn't make her any less angry? He'd said all that he needed to. Any more would put them both in danger.

Stopping her pacing, Toph stood in front of him. Her bare feet must have been cold, but she disliked being on the water and wanted to hear as much as she could whenever possible. She moved closer to him, her feet in between his boots. He stared at her feet, at the bangle around her ankle, and waited.

"Don't do what you don't want to, Sokka," she finally said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

She squeezed and stepped back. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, her expression unreadable, she turned away and went back down to where Ty Lee rested. Sokka pulled his hood over his head and closed his eyes.

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

There was a small inlet not far from the city but far enough to keep them away from prying eyes, and Sokka laid anchor there. It was late into the night when they arrived, which was perfect timing. He could get Ty Lee out of sight before the rest of the city rose and then he would go speak to the hunters about any strange occurrences of late. Azula wouldn't be so stupid as to hide too far from civilization...or the sea. Someone must have seen something, he was sure of it. He just had to ask the right questions. Hunters tended to be a tight-lipped bunch.

Toph had been quiet since their discussion two nights before but he didn't have to look at her to know how tense she was. Now that she had to wear thick boots and would have to rely on him to lead her back to the city, her expression had darkened even more and she remained silent while he tied the three of them together with rope.

Sokka led the way with Ty Lee behind him and Toph bringing up the rear. He wanted to talk to Toph, but wasn't excited about the idea of Ty Lee listening in or realizing that something was wrong—though there was a good possibility she already knew that. So, the three of them walked in silence, and Sokka passed the time by perfecting the story he was going to tell his father about how he'd come to all this information. He knew about Sokka's extracurricular activities and besides that, knew his son well enough to know when Sokka was lying. One way to put his father off his scent was to emphasize just how dangerous it was to have Azula in the South Pole. However, he doubted he needed to spend that much time defending that particular claim.

The thick walls of Orioko, the capital city of the South Pole, appeared in the distance and Sokka picked up the pace, feeling the rope tense when the women didn't keep up at first.

"Let's go," Sokka said when Ty Lee dragged her feet.

"I'm tired," Ty Lee said matter-of-factly. "Besides, it's not like we're not going to get there _eventually_."

Sokka put a hand on her elbow and pulled her along without another word. Behind them, Toph's boots crunched on the snow and he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was alright. Her cheeks were bright pink and she looked miserable—which was how she always looked when she was in the South Pole. She seemed to sense his attention on her because she raised her head.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Snoozles?" she sighed.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dragging your frozen body across the ice cube," he returned, ignoring the irrational glee he felt at hearing her voice after so much of nothing.

"I'm fine as long as you don't lead me straight into the ocean. Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

"Quit struggling, Circus Freak," Toph threw at Ty Lee. "Those bonds are going to hold no matter what you do."

"I would think you'd be happy to hear anything at this point," Ty Lee said innocently. "We're really not as close as he says we are."

Sokka threw her a look and widened his stride, his grip tightening on her arm as he fairly dragged her along.

"Only if we keep walking at your pace," he said. "So, what do you think of the South Pole? I bet it's not bad for your first visit."

"Oh, it's not my..." Ty Lee started then her eyes widened when Sokka's blue ones zeroed in on her face. "Tricky, aren't you?"

"Do you really want another war?" Sokka reasoned, his tone mild as if they were discussing the weather rather than the fate of their world. "You don't strike me as a warmonger, Ty Lee, so what is all this about? Is Azula holding your parents hostage? Your boyfriend? Your dog? What's the deal with all this displaced loyalty?"

She blinked at him with eyes as big and gray as Aang's were, but in them, he could see the calculation, the shrewdness that he'd seen in Azula's. The days they'd spent traveling had clearly worn her out and her mask was slipping. Absently, Sokka wondered what color her aura was right now.

"You assume that just because Azula lost to Zuko that I would forget the friendship she's shown me through the years. You don't know her like I do. She's the rightful heir to the throne, and this, this is all wrong. We're not going down the right path and we haven't been since the end of the war. Azula will make things right. When she's back in the Fire Nation, in the right place, you'll see what I mean."

"You're nuts," Toph snorted from somewhere behind them. "The only way Azula can make the right path is if she lets someone else do the building. She's not as crazy as you but she's close."

"At the end of this is chaos," Ty Lee said, whirling on Toph. "The world needs a strong and fearless leader to unite it under one banner so that the nations don't war with each other again. The Avatar is too young and too kind-hearted to be that leader. And Zuko...Zuko never had the gift for it. He's too lax with his laws and doesn't understand how to keep order. Azula does. Azula always has."

"You got pretty talkative, didn't you?" Sokka said, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Only so you'll understand that questioning me further about Azula isn't going to go anywhere; I'm not going to betray her. I believe in what she's doing and I'll die for that belief."

Her devotion was frightening in its intensity, but he also recognized in that moment just the kind of person Ty Lee was. She was too soft to truly believe in Azula's way of thinking. Rather, she believed in _Azula_. Her best friend. Her only friend. Hardening his heart, Sokka let go of her arm and laid a hand on her shoulder. She jumped under his touch, and she looked up at him, confused.

"See, Ty Lee, that's the fundamental difference between the way I think and the way Azula thinks," Sokka said with a gentle smile, his eyes carefully studying her face. "I would never kill you for it. Come on. You must be tired. We'll talk more after we reach my father's house and we all get some rest."

Ty Lee blinked, surprised. She stared at him for a heartbeat before looking away. Wearily, she trudged next to him, but out of the corner of his eye, Sokka saw her throwing him curious looks.

_Score._


	19. Part IV, 3: The Decree

**3 – The Decree**

When they entered the museum's entrance hall, Zuko was suddenly very aware of the fact that he'd never been there before. He hadn't the slightest idea where to go in order to find the decree his father had written and lifting his hand so the flame in his palm could clear away more shadows, he sought out some kind of floor map.

They'd come alone, leaving Iroh to deal with the aftermath of the conflict in the Fire Palace. They had to control the information about the missing decree for as long as they could so they could be prepared when Azula made her move and Iroh's touch was needed for such things. Any word from the Fire Lord's mouth, regardless of warnings of being burnt to a crisp, tended to make its way throughout the kingdom faster than a breeze. They needed to buy as much time as possible so that defenses could be put in place before Azula made her move.

Zuko didn't have a doubt in his mind that Azula had more allies in the country just waiting for the signal and he didn't want them to know that they were getting closer to finding out what their treacherous leader was planning to do. Gritting his teeth, he shoved aside thoughts of his sister because every time he pictured her face, he thought his head was going to explode. He needed to keep cool, to be able to think clearly, and not run on his emotions like the teenager he used to be. He'd learned the hard way how quickly difficult situations arose when he was in that state of mind.

"Do you think they'd be stupid enough to hide the decree in plain sight?" Katara wondered aloud, breaking him from his thoughts.

"It would be a source of pride for them to do so and not get caught, but most likely, they were following my father's orders," Zuko replied, spotting a list of exhibitions and walking towards it. "There's an entire wing dedicated to the Fire Lords."

"You sound surprised," Katara said, moving to walk next to him.

"The museum is one of the most popular tourist attractions in the Fire Nation. Frankly, I'm surprised no one has protested the Fire Lord exhibit, considering..."

"Zuko," Katara said, patiently. "You and Aang have gone a long way in helping people find peace in our past. I'm not saying they're not still angry, but they're more open to trying to understand why things happened the way they did."

"That sounds too optimistic for my liking."

"Maybe, but it's true."

Their footsteps echoed on the marble floor. Glancing around him, Zuko saw artifacts from around the world and others he recognized from his old texts. Around them was wealth of information about his nation and its allies that hadn't been around during his father's reign and would never have been there had Azula had her way.

His resolve was strong, but Zuko was tired. He was tired of the fighting and the constant struggle. Peace was turning out to be more difficult than war; in those days, he feared for only his life but now he had many others lives for which he was responsible, more important than his own. Without thinking, he reached out and took Katara's unbandaged hand. She glanced at him but didn't say anything, simply twining her fingers through his.

They made their way to the back of the museum. The Fire Lord exhibit was between the ancient Fire Nation artifacts, and the paintings done of the countryside by well-known artists from around the world—possibly the two least threatening exhibitions to sandwich the most.

Zuko flicked his fingers at the single enormous brazier in the middle of the circular chamber and bathed the room in light. To his surprise and relief, the Fire Lord exhibit was not made to look the grandest, but was instead set up in muted elegance with only the familiar dark crimsons and golds giving away what the exhibit was about. Paintings of his ancestors covered the walls, their robes, artifacts, and weapons locked away in glass cases, and various other personal belongings were there for examination.

Loosening her hold on his hand, Katara left his side, and she made a slow turn to take in the entirety of room all at once. She stopped when her eyes fell on his father's portrait.

"What are the chances that he'd have kept the declaration in such an obvious place?" she murmured.

"Better than you think," Zuko replied evenly, though he felt a familiar irritation at the memory of his father's particular style of child rearing. "He'd want this decree found, Katara, and he'd want it found by me. He'd been playing mind games with me since I was old enough to understand what he wanted. We'll find the decree here."

"He really was a wonderful man," Katara said snidely, starting to look into the cases.

"You have no idea."

Katara gazed at the case holding the material that had been taken from Ozai's desk. She tried to lift the glass, but found that it didn't budge. She started to run her fingers along the edges of the case to try to find an open seam.

"Just break it," Zuko instructed, reaching over and unhooking his great-great-grandfather's spear from the wall and holding it out for Katara to take.

He turned away from her and heard the glass shatter without hesitation. Zuko left her to rummage through Ozai's things and stood in the middle of the room. While he was certain the decree was in this room, he was just as certain that it wasn't going to be easy to find it. Ozai had used this tactic on him time and again, leading him to find the answer, allowing him a moment of pride, then stripping it away from him when he couldn't see his quest through to the end.

In other words, it was all downhill from here.

Behind him, Katara was giving his father's things her full attention, her fingers carefully picking through each item. He didn't doubt that she wouldn't miss a thing, but he didn't want to tell her not to bother. He wasn't going to leave any stone unturned despite his very strong feeling that they weren't going to find the decree there.

"Are you going to help?" Katara inquired with artificial politesse, looking up from her task.

"I'm thinking," he informed her archly.

"Are you thinking of anything useful?"

"Katara...do you really think it would be efficient if we searched through _everything_ here?"

"Only if it takes longer than your thought processes."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Shrugging, Katara went back to searching. Zuko began to walk around the room, eventually stopping at the first display—the first Fire Lord. The same Fire Lord who had hidden a child to protect the dynasty. It would be a poetic symmetry if he found the decree there, but if his father had hidden it amongst the first Fire Lord's belongings, it was more to test his knowledge of history than anything else.

There wasn't much to search through, only his leather armor, broken arrowheads, a rusted sword, and an old tea cup. Still, Zuko broke open the case and even checked underneath the red velvet lining of the display case but came up empty-handed. He lifted the leather armor from the mannequin behind the case. Carefully, he laid it on the ground and after muttering a silent apology to posterity, separated the pieces of leather that made up the armor to make sure nothing laid in between them.

Nothing.

Blowing out a breath, Zuko stood. Katara looked over to him, her expression thoughtful.

"No luck?" she asked.

"No."

She stood, brushing herself off.

"Did you consider looking through your section of the room?" she asked.

Zuko nodded.

"I was getting around to it," he remarked.

Together, they went to the corner where his portrait hung and Zuko winced at the sight of it. It had been done during the second year of his reign and he looked constipated—though at the time, he thought he'd looked regal. Not bothering to wait for his permission, Katara broke the glass case holding his things and reached in to pull out an old toy boat of his.

"Try to show a little respect," he advised dryly.

"I am," she said, shaking it without any regard for the delicate craftsmanship.

Zuko started to help her, but then spotted some of Azula's things nearby as well, one of which was a trick jewelry box he remembered their uncle getting for her. It seemed too easy but...

Pulling open the drawers, he went through them methodically so that he missed nothing. He'd watched Azula do it enough times in the past, and listened to Uncle's long-winded explanations about the simple genius of the little piece to know how many compartments there were.

When he spied the corner of a piece of parchment, he had to remind himself not to get too excited. For all he knew, it contained one of Azula's many secrets and not necessarily one that would be helpful.

_Nice try, Zuzu._

Zuko must have let out a strange sound because Katara paused and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked, reaching out and taking it from his hand.

"Another taunt from Azula," he hissed, shoving the jewelry box away from him with unnecessary force. "They're playing games with me, both of them."

Katara stared at the parchment, her brow furrowed.

"Doesn't this seem a little bit thicker than normal paper?" she inquired.

"What?"

She handed it to him. Then, Zuko remembered Azula's fondness for invisible ink, a gift that had been meant for him from their uncle but she'd stolen when his back had been turned. Regular paper was too thin to hold the heavier ink so she'd had the paper mill create double thick parchment specifically for her use. And it seemed as though she had some leftover from those days. Holding the paper up, he lit a small flame on his finger and held it to the back of Azula's note.

_By solemn decree of Ozai, Fire Lord of the Mighty Fire Nation, the Heir to the Throne is Xinjin, second son and third child of Ozai and Ursa, Lady of the Flame. The word of the most honorable, undisputed leader of the Great Fire nation is law and law this shall be. _

Zuko could only stare numbly, reading the brief words over and over again. His mother. His mother's other son. He'd considered the possibility, but now faced with the reality, he found himself frozen, unable to think beyond the piece of parchment he held in his hand.

Katara put a hand over his, sliding the decree from his grip.

"Your mother's child," she said slowly. "Zuko, this means that maybe your mother..."

"She's alive," he said with absolute certainty, standing and holding out a hand for her to take. "She's alive and we're going to find her...and my brother."

"So this is all it takes to make a boy into a King," Katara said thoughtfully, folding up the parchment and sliding it into her belt. "A couple sentences to change a nation."

"Yes," Zuko said grimly. "It's that easy."

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

Zuko hadn't told anyone, probably hadn't needed to, but one of his first tasks upon becoming Fire Lord was seeking out his mother. He'd ordered a councilor and two military trackers to report what had been done to find his mother when she'd run away and to take up the search anew once they had the information. They'd gotten the report to him, but they had never able to begin the search because there had been nothing to follow. Ursa had disappeared into the night without a trace, had become as if she'd never existed. Zuko remembered the night she'd come to him to say goodbye, and doubted he'd ever forget it.

But now, with this knowledge that she'd been carrying another child at the time of her flight, he had another angle to work with. He'd called together the men who had written the report and though it had been nearly a decade since they'd last looked, and the trackers were now generals, they did as they were told. Somewhere, a doctor or midwife had attended to a birth. Somewhere, a woman with only a baby for company and no husband had lived. There was a better chance now, but they were racing against time, against Azula. Sitting at his desk, Zuko didn't know what else he could do but wait.

And it was killing him.

They had the decree. They knew who they were looking for. Yet, he couldn't very well get up and leave to find them. The ball was very much in Azula's court, and he could only hope that Sokka was getting closer. He hated to admit it, but his wife's brother was the closest thing he had to a savior, and it irked him. As if he needed anything else to drive him insane.

Most of all, he needed to get to the boy. Reaching Xinjin was the only way they could keep the peace. If he wanted the throne, then they would be facing the possibility of a civil war because Zuko wasn't going to step down, not when Azula was standing behind the boy. He needed to be able to speak to his brother, to make him see the folly of his actions. It was the only way.

"Uncle," he barked when Iroh walked through the door of his study. "Did you know my mother was pregnant?"

Iroh frowned at him.

"I would have told you if I'd known," he replied evenly. "It was a very well-kept secret."

Katara put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, her touch comforting.

"When Azula comes, we need to be ready for her and whatever army she has with her," she said. "I think it's time to tell the people what threat is coming."

"There's also the possibility that you'll find yourself facing trouble on two fronts," Iroh put in. "While I've been able to stop talk of the decree, I am certain Princess Azula's supporters already know about Hoza and Shizu being held in the dungeons. What do you want to do, my nephew?"

"There's no hiding this," Zuko said, siding with Katara. "If I have to guard both my front and back, then so be it. The people know about Azula and they aren't foolish enough to choose her or someone she's supporting. Those that believe otherwise will learn soon enough that they've made the wrong choice. I'll speak to my councilors and have them alert the governors. I'll meet with my generals and admirals, and make them aware of the situation. They all have to hear from me that I'm not going to allow this, regardless of the decree."

"You're treading in dangerous waters, Zuko," Iroh warned gravely. "Your father came to power the same way Xinjin is attempting to."

"And Father stayed Fire Lord because you didn't contest the decision."

"The last time something like that happened, our nation was nearly torn apart by a civil war," Iroh explained tightly.

"I'm not blaming you, Uncle," Zuko clarified evenly. "And I'm aware of the past, but I can't allow Azula to get control of all that we've worked so hard to accomplish and unravel it all. I'm willing to make compromises to keep the peace and keep my throne, but none that will put Azula in a position of power. When she steps foot on these lands again, I want her taken into custody. But, the boy isn't her, and...I'll welcome him."

Katara and Iroh stared at him. Zuko clenched his fists.

"He's my brother," he said, each word taking an incredible amount of effort to say. "My mother's child. If Azula hasn't sunk her talons into him, there's a chance he can be turned."

"Saved," Katara clarified.

Zuko gave a curt nod.

"If he's anything like you were..." Iroh muttered.

"Then I'll know what it is he wants to hear. Where are the children?" he asked.

"In their rooms under guard," Iroh replied. "They'll be safe."

"Good, but I want you with them as much as possible, Uncle. I can't trust just anyone with their lives, even their personal guards."

Iroh nodded. Zuko turned to his wife. Katara waited for his instructions and he took a deep breath, knowing that it was time to have it all out on the table. There couldn't be any more secrets, not if they were going to band together to keep Azula back.

"Katara," he said carefully, bracing himself for the explosion. "I need you to write to your father and tell him what's happening here. Tell him to find Sokka because he needs to know all that we know."

"Sokka?" Katara repeated, confused.

"He's...he's doing me a favor."

Her blue eyes narrowed.

"What kind of favor?"

"He's been hunting Azula," Iroh answered mildly.

Both Zuko and Katara whirled on him.

"How did you know?" Zuko demanded.

"Sokka's hunting Azula?" Katara exclaimed at the same time.

Iroh regarded them both with the patience of a hundred Avatars.

"While I've no doubt that Sokka is perfectly capable, every man needs help at some point or another. I've simply pointed him in the right direction when he was headed for the wrong one," he answered. "It was a wise move to have him seek out Azula, my nephew. No one would have suspected that you would turn to him for help."

"Except for yourself," Zuko pointed out.

"I know you better than anyone—well, almost."

Zuko sighed. The hand Katara had on his shoulder tightened and he looked up at her.

"You'll have to forgive me for not telling you. I was under the impression this was only between myself and your brother. I didn't want to make the situation more complicated than it was," he explained.

Katara looked as if she wanted to take his head off, but rather than do that, she merely nodded.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, taken aback.

"I've been better," she said between gritted teeth.

"Why am I not being verbally flayed?"

"Because...you explained. You never explain...or apologize."

Iroh smiled, but one sharp look from Zuko had him wiping the expression from his face.

"Fine. Now that that's settled, it's time we put up the defenses," Zuko said. "The navy is to be put on alert and patrolling the waters for Azula. I want every ship coming in to be searched, every boy around fourteen years old is to show his identification papers and those who are suspect are to be brought to me."

"That's not very subtle," Katara observed.

"I was never a subtle ruler," Zuko retorted. "The clock's ticking, by the way."

Katara glared at him, but nodded and left the room to write to her father. Iroh reached across Zuko's desk and picked up the decree that had been lying there, staring up at him.

"I never would have suspected your mother to go along with this scheme," he said.

"The only way she would have is if she was being threatened with something," Zuko said. "Maybe my life, Azula's or the child's. Xinjin."

"Or all three of you. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her children."

Zuko rubbed his eyes.

"Uncle, what if she really is alive," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "All these years, she's been alive and hiding..."

Iroh stood and put a hand on his head.

"It will be a happy day when you are reunited with your mother. Despite all this, it will be happy."

Zuko ignored the knot in his gut, the tightening in his chest.

"I doubt that," he said as evenly as he could.

With a sad smile, Iroh took his leave. Zuko picked up the decree and held his palm up underneath it.

"Brother or no brother, this crown is mine," he murmured.

It only took a single burst of fire to incinerate the old parchment. Dusting off his hands, Zuko stood. He had some things to attend to.


	20. Part IV, 4: Lost & Found

**4 – Lost & Found**

There was no sign of her. Wherever Azula was, she'd made sure to cover her tracks. She'd made sure she knew the terrain and its people. She'd made sure she could hide without a trace and disappear into the vast sea of white that Sokka thought he knew like the back of his hand.

That is, if she was even here.

Sitting in his father's kitchen, Sokka held his head in his hands as he stared down at the most recent map they had of the South Pole. He'd marked the places he'd searched, the hunting encampments he'd visited, and tried to ignore the fact that the map was looking more red than white as a result. He traced the rough roads with his finger, the dips and breaks in the ice where people could hide, places he'd gone to in the last week. He'd slept on the ice at least twice, having gone too far to go back home to his warm bed, but out there, in the quiet, he was haunted with the possibility that he was wrong about Azula's whereabouts. Maybe she was somewhere else, the North Pole even.

If that was the case, he needed to make a decision and fast.

Leaning back in his seat, Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and considered his options. He could keep chasing Azula to the ends of the Earth, dragging Ty Lee and Toph with him, or he could pack it up and head to the Fire Nation. He and Zuko could come clean about their plan and enlist the help of the other leaders to hunt Azula down, preparing for whatever assault she was going to make on the Fire Nation. Of course, that could backfire on them in a very ugly way, and only add to their problems. There was no doubt that there will be those who would question Zuko's legitimacy, and surely, Azula had allies in the Fire Nation who would attack the Fire Lord from all sides once he made his move.

There was also the option of spreading the word in the Water Tribe that the exiled Princess was on the same continent they were, but what Sokka disliked about that option was losing the element of surprise. He had no idea what Azula had in store for them, but he would rather err on the side of caution and assume she was ready for them—which was also a very likely situation, caution or no caution. Knowing Azula, she would have prepared for the possibility of being attacked by the warriors of the Water Tribe, and though Sokka believed in the strength of his people, he knew that their young fighting force would be no match for Azula's cunning. If there was to be another war, they couldn't risk facing her alone. Not yet. They weren't ready. He knew he was at fault for that because he hadn't prepared them.

To be fair, their tribe was concerned with rebuilding their broken society, and couldn't stand the thought of another war. Especially not this soon. What niggled at Sokka was that he could have wasted the last week searching on his own when he could have been training them. Even an extra week would have given them some advantages, but he thought he could handle it on his own.

Arrogance had always been his weakness, but the last thing he wanted was for his people to pay for his mistakes. He thought he could protect them, but with each hour that ticked by, Azula was pulling ahead of him, and now it was too late. Calling for the warriors was an option, but not the best one. Not if they were going to make it in the long run.

So, that meant, all that was left was calling the Avatar.

Rubbing his eyes, Sokka knew that was probably the best course of action—mainly because he wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. It wasn't his pride that was smarting, but his gut. He _knew _Azula was somewhere in his neighborhood. It would just be like her to use the Fire Nation's closest ally as her hiding place, just to stick it to Zuko. She must have found an undiscovered crevice or cave, or was hiding in plain sight, but she was in the South Pole. He knew it. He just needed help finding her. He knew Aang was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, training or meditating, whatever it was he did, but he would come running the second Sokka called.

But how, given the time constraints?

Before he could explore the idea, familiar footsteps stormed towards the kitchen. Toph stood at the doorway, her expression thunderous.

"I'm going to kill her, Sokka," she said fiercely. "I'm going to throw her in the ocean where she will turn into an ice cube and I will be finally free of her mindless chatter."

"You don't have to sit with her, you know," Sokka said wryly. "I don't think she'll be able to escape from the six chains holding her to the walls, and even if she did, the lack of winter wear will finish her off before we can even catch up to her."

"I'm not taking any chances," Toph said archly, then smiled without humor. "So, how's the search coming along? Find her yet?"

"She's not a lost dog," Sokka retorted, irritated.

"That's true. A lost dog is easier to find. It leaves footprints," she admitted, sitting down next to him. "You've been searching for a week and covered a lot of ground though, at least according to your dad. I'm impressed."

"Great. At least, I managed to accomplish _that_," he snapped.

Toph had the grace to look embarrassed, and she reached over to pat his hand clumsily.

"You've been doing all you can," she said contritely. "More than what anyone else can do in your situation. I wish I could be more help..."

Sokka let out a breath. That was probably the closest he would ever get to an apology from Toph, but it did manage to cool his temper somewhat.

"You've done plenty," he assured her. "I'm grateful, believe me."

"No, I really haven't," Toph said, frowning. "All I'm doing is sitting around, letting Ty Lee get to me, but what else can I do. There's not a patch of dirt to be seen for miles, and there's no way I'm going camping with you out there—though, on second thought, that might be better than hanging out with Azula's bestest friend."

Imagining Toph yelling at him in the middle of the ice, in the middle of the night, Sokka shook his head.

"No way," he said firmly.

Toph smiled wanly.

"Yeah. We'd probably kill each other. By the way, does Zuko know you're here yet?"

"He should by now."

"Maybe it's time to bring it all together," she suggested earnestly. "You both have been working as individuals this entire time, am I right? Seeing as he's not flying the victory flag and you're sitting here staring at a bunch of maps—looking like you've lost your dog—it's pretty safe to say that you're not doing so well alone anymore. Maybe together, you two could form a whole brain that could defeat Azula."

Sokka didn't know whether to laugh or put her in a headlock.

"I'm not ready to leave here just yet," he told her. "But I'll be sure to keep your advice in mind."

"Are you that determined to search every nook and cranny for that psychotic, lightning hurling, world dominating, spawn of evil?"

"Yes."

"I guess it'd be nice to capture her and send her to Zuko in a box with a ribbon on top," Toph mused, a corner of her mouth twitching upward at the thought. "Her and whatever army she's got here anyway. Too bad we don't have Appa around to make things easier."

"Speaking of which, how fast do you think you can you get word to Aang?" Sokka asked, remembering that he was talking to one of the most powerful businesswomen in the world.

She shrugged.

"Three days at least, but you know the second he gets it, he'll be in the air and be here within the day," she replied. "So, we're finally calling in the big guns, huh?"

Sokka pushed away the map in front of him impatiently.

"I'm wasting my time with this. Ty Lee isn't talking and Azula must be invisible, because I haven't seen any sign of her."

"You're so sure that she's here?" Toph asked carefully.

"As sure as the nose on your face." But even as he said it, he had to fight down a wave of nausea.

"Whatever you say," Toph said, not bothering to hide the doubt in her voice, and added, "Aang will be a big help finding Azula, but it'll probably be a little weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah...weird. You know...considering..." Toph said hesitantly.

"Is this some kind of riddle?" he inquired slowly.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" she replied, mimicking his tone. "I suppose I should know better than to ask the South Pole's answer to Casanova to understand where Aang's coming from. He didn't run off to the desert because he needed some sun and sand, or because he really needed to perfect his Sandbending abilities."

"Yeah, I know," Sokka said uncomfortably. "But he should be a little better by now."

Toph snorted.

"I don't expect you'd understand what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you in return," she said acidly.

"What? And _you _have?" he retorted.

She shrugged, getting to her feet.

"You can't think I've lived this long without falling in love once," she said, a tremor in her voice and a stubborn tilt to her chin.

Sokka's eyes widened and he felt as if he'd been sideswiped by an iceberg.

"With who?" he demanded.

"With _whom_," she corrected. "If you don't know, I won't tell you. Besides, we have other things to worry about. I'll get word to my people to find Aang. In the meantime, you can babysit our prisoner."

"Toph..." Sokka said, strangely unsettled by her confession.

"I never would have pegged you as the gossipy type," she teased, though the smile was more grimace than anything else. "I'll go send a note to Aang, ask him to check 'yes' or 'no' if he's able to come to our little party."

"Yeah...thanks, Toph."

"Anytime, Sokka."

Sokka folded up his maps and made his way upstairs, a strange buzzing sound in his mind that sounded remarkably like Toph's voice telling him she was in love once. _Toph_. In _love_. It was ridiculous. He thought he knew all the men in her acquaintance, and she'd always treated them with barely concealed impatience. Maybe she was better at hiding her feelings than he thought.

It took an immense amount of effort to push thoughts of Toph's broken heart out of his head. He needed to be steady when he spoke to Ty Lee, because she'd proven to be sneakier than he'd expected her to—yet another woman who managed to surprise him. She was being held in Katara's old room, something he was sure his sister would be none too happy about. They'd moved all of Katara's things out, leaving only the bed. His father had even removed the door, fixing metal bars in the doorway instead.

Sokka stood just outside the doorway and peered in. Ty Lee sat in the middle of the room, her legs folded in the lotus position, and she smiled peacefully at him.

"I was beginning to miss you," she said lightly. "Toph isn't very good at making conversation, and she has quite the temper on her."

"You two just aren't meant to be friends."

"Not like the two of us, right, Sokka? Our auras match perfectly."

Sokka sat down on the other side of the bars, mimicking her posture. A few days earlier, he'd allowed her to teach him some yoga positions, and he'd swallowed his pride long enough to manage this one. Ty Lee beamed at him.

"You're getting good at that. Just make sure you keep your back straight, and relax your muscles."

"Oh, I am," he said tightly, as he began to lose feeling in his feet almost immediately.

"How is your search for Azula going?" she asked easily, as if inquiring about the weather.

"Not good. She's pretty good at hiding, but I didn't expect it to be easy so I haven't given up."

"You're very strong, but she's very smart. In the end, I think she might be too much for you. I'm not speaking as her friend and ally; I'm just telling you the truth."

"Everyone has a weakness," Sokka said, making an effort to keep his tone steady.

"Not Azula."

"Maybe that's her weakness."

Ty Lee giggled.

"You sound like the Avatar," she teased. "Did you ever consider that maybe Azula is a higher-evolved being? She is the kind of person who can compartmentalize her life in order to do her work with efficiency and accuracy."

"You make her sound like some sort of machine," Sokka remarked, though he couldn't argue with her characterization of Azula. It sounded pretty accurate and from one who would know the best.

"When she has a goal, she can be one," Ty Lee sighed, her eyes practically glittering with stars. "After the chaos I've seen, and the war we fought, the people need someone who can lead them down the right path."

"And Azula knows this path?"

"She does. She always has. I'll admit her delivery is sometimes hard to swallow, but her heart is in the right place, Sokka. If only you'd had a chance to talk with her."

Sokka arched an eyebrow at his prisoner.

"I guess I'll have to add that to my list of regrets. I'll admit, I'm not Zuko's biggest fan, but his heart is in the right place, too. The Fire Nation is doing well by him, and it could have been more stable if Azula had lent him her support."

Ty Lee tilted her head to one side thoughtfully, biting her lip.

"His heart is in the right place, but his temper is not, and he makes stupid mistakes because of his emotions."

"Whereas Azula doesn't because she can—how did you put it?—_compartmentalize_ her emotions," Sokka said.

"Exactly," Ty Lee said with a wide smile. "You know, I'm really glad you're being friendly and thoughtful with me, because with Toph's black cloud around all the time, I feel like I'm getting the life sucked right out of me. But, I hope you don't think this means I'll choose you over Azula when the time comes."

Years of practicing his poker face kept his dignity intact, but Sokka wanted to reach between the bars and grab her. Her sweet smile was maddening and he wished Toph had been around to hear that, because she would have reacted when he couldn't. So, he went for nonchalant even though he thought his face would crack when he offered her a smile.

"You'll make the choice that's right for you at that moment in time," he said. "Because the outcome is what matters in the end. I don't think Azula would disagree with me on that point. The ends justify the means, Ty Lee. You just have to decide which end you want. If Azula were as great a leader as you say she is, she'd have more followers, but instead, she's considered a dangerous enemy, feared by many."

"People are afraid of falling into chaos again, and they simply haven't seen the light yet. I'm afraid that by the time they come to the realization on their own, it will be too late," Ty Lee said with a dramatic sigh.

"You really are a loyal friend."

"Would you do anything for you sister and your father? I would do anything for Azula."

"Even if she doesn't do everything for you?"

"She would do for me what I would do for her."

Sokka untangled his legs and stood, bracing a hand against the wall when his muscles threatened to give way.

"I hope for your sake that you're right about that, because I have the feeling that if she had to choose between her goal and you, she'd choose her goal. After all, you're still sitting here aren't you, and you're not exactly under heavy guard. A woman with Azula's talents could take this house down in an instant, because even though we've got ourselves a pretty decent Earthbender, there's no earth for her to bend. Frankly, it would be child's play for her to save you, but here you still are. How do you feel about that?"

"She needs me."

"She has Jet now."

At his words, Sokka saw her facade crack a bit. Jet had proven to be a sticking point with Ty Lee, but she kept resolutely tight-lipped about his role in all this, and Sokka knew better than to push her. Even this one small mention of him had her hugging her knees to her chest, though her empty smile was pasted resolutely on her face.

As cheerful as she seemed, Sokka knew she had to be feeling the strain of being held prisoner for over a week. She hadn't moved freely in all that time, and though she hadn't complained once, she had her reasons. Everyone had a breaking point. He just had to be patient until she reached hers, and then his warnings about Azula would reach welcoming ears.

"She has her reasons, and Jet can't do what I can do," she muttered. "And who said that she's even here?"

Sokka shrugged. He'd been waiting for signs of doubt, but now that he saw it on her face, it pained him somewhat. Ty Lee's devotion to her friend, while it creeped him out on many levels, was as pure as they came. It was misplaced, sure, but he didn't want to be responsible for turning this woman's worldview upside down, without any intention of righting it again. His conscience poked at him, but it couldn't be helped.

"Just something to think about," he said with more kindness than he meant to. "I'll see you later, Ty Lee. I've got some work to do. I just wanted to say hi."

"Thanks, Sokka."

Not at all happy about his small victory, Sokka made his way back to the kitchen. His stomach was rumbling and he needed to eat before he could get back to work. He had plans to search the southern lands the next day, and he needed to map out a route. Clouds were blowing in from the north and a storm was going to hit within the next day or so, but he wasn't going to let it disrupt his plans. He would just keep ahead of it.

Before he could even light the stove, Toph appeared at the doorway. Their earlier conversation came crashing back into his head and Sokka glowered at her.

"That was quick," he said.

"Yeah...I ran into someone on the way there."

"Oh? Was it your old boyfriend? Did you bring him back here, because I'd love to meet..."

"Shut up, Ponytail," Toph interrupted curtly, and he noticed then that she looked tense, her fingers dancing on the edges of her parka.

"What's wrong?" he asked, starting to go towards her.

An older woman moved out from behind the wall and she went to stand next to her. She was dressed in Water Tribe clothes that had seen better days, and strangely enough, she was outfitted like a hunter. She smiled wanly at Sokka, her face unsure and fear crept into the edges of her expression. However, there was no hiding the delicate beauty of her face, or the haunted look in her eyes.

Her golden eyes.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked, wanting to reach over and pull Toph to safety.

"Ursa," she answered, her voice low and raspy, as if she hadn't spoken in quite some time. "I'm Zuko and Azula's mother."


	21. Part IV, 5: A Small Peace

**5 – A Small Peace**

Silence.

No cheering, no cries of support.

Only silence.

The Fire Lord stared out at the stunned faces and felt his world fall away from him. Would his reign really end like this? With his name being stricken from the record, and forever marked in history as a pretender?

The king with no legitimacy, and who had wielded false power.

The exile who'd come back in empty triumph.

The perpetual failure.

At his back, he felt his lady's presence, her tense frustration and slow anger at the reaction of the people they were trying so valiantly to defend. She took a step towards him, standing just close enough to take his hand in hers, the simple touch lost in the folds of the elegant robes he now felt he didn't deserve to wear.

All night, he'd spent drawing up battle plans for the defense of the capital city, to save these people, who now could not even muster a single drop of loyalty for him. He'd been energized by the early morning air, by the brightening sky as dawn crept towards them, and he'd lit the brazier signaling the Fire Lord's presence on the top of the steps leading into the palace. His people had gathered, curious, and he'd spoken.

Azula was returning and with her, Ozai and Ursa's second son. A challenger to the throne. And his promise that he would not back down without a fight, that he would defend their way of life. He would not sully their hardships, their small battles to rebuild their country, to a woman who only wanted the power, and to a boy who was nothing more than a vehicle towards her goals. The Fire Lord would fight, not for himself, but for all of them.

Then...

The Silence.

The Fire Lord started to step back, to retreat into a palace that would now feel colder, but his wife held fast, her expression stubborn, determined, and her hand tightened on his. Hold, she seemed to be saying. Give them a chance.

So he held.

And then...

The Firebenders that stood as his honor guard began to cheer, and the soldiers bordering the crowd joined them.

They had known, before anyone else, the kind of man he was, and that was why they followed him. That was why they had resisted the riches that traitors offered in exchange for their weapons. That was why they lent their voices to his support first.

A scattering of applause. A few cries.

And then like a wave, the crowd broke, yelling their praise, their thanks. He let out a breath, allowing himself a small moment of joy, because he'd finally reached them. His father's decree may have named someone else Fire Lord, but for the people, _he_ was the Fire Lord. That was what mattered, because without them, there would be no Fire Nation.

"I think I lost about ten years of my life there," Katara whispered in Zuko's ear, even as she grinned at their people, one hand up in a wave.

He couldn't answer. But he smiled.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Hours later, Zuko found himself alone in his study. Since all this had started, he'd felt unbalanced and uncertain. The specter of his sister, the endless threat she presented, haunted every step of his reign. For every small victory he'd achieved, she'd pull him down. Somehow, she always did. He'd had plenty of practice keeping a stoic facade, but behind closed doors and away from observant eyes, he'd needed to stop and take a breath, several breaths on days when nothing went right, to make sure he didn't collapse in on himself. It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up in the middle of the night, gripped with fear that he'd made a critical error that day. On bad nights, he imagined he heard his children screaming for him, could almost see their blood on his hands.

In this, it had taken all he had to keep from breaking into a full-blown panic. He'd recognized the kind of gamble he was making, and he'd closed his eyes before he stepped off the edge. It had all been too much; the possibility of his mother being found, the knowledge that Azula had her claws in their brother, and, of course, the challenge to his throne. Zuko knew how easily he could have collapsed under it all, if not for Katara, his uncle, and the constant reminder of his children's futures. He'd put on his crown and his mask, given them an untouchable, infallible leader, but inside...oh, if they only knew. He'd made his peace with having to force his will on reluctant subordinates and subjects if he had to—but that only would have made things so much harder. To fight a battle on two fronts, though he'd been prepared for it, would have broken him.

There was only so much a man's spirit could take.

Zuko knew he'd walked a fine line from the beginning, when he realized his ambitions weren't enough to keep him on the path, when his own generals mocked him and his people spat out his name. He'd learned to rely on others, with or without their knowledge, to keep his sanity.

Mai.

His children.

Uncle Iroh.

Katara.

They kept him steady by being there, and by giving him something to protect and care about, because otherwise...he didn't even want to think about it.

It was a fine, fine line.

But now, _now_, he had the chance to rise above it all, because on this day, he finally saw that all the years he'd spent ignoring the snide comments, batting away the scorn, and keeping on his path had paid off. His people believed in him and his crown. He'd wanted to run screaming down the corridors, when they'd acknowledged him that morning, but he had to keep his poise, though his hands shook from the strain. His councilors had sworn their loyalty, his soldiers had shouted his name and promised to die for him before they would lift a sword for Azula's puppet, and his governors had offered everything in their coffers for the hard times that were sure to come.

And he'd accepted it all with shaking hands.

They'd all had to make a choice and they'd chosen him. Because of that, they were all united under the banner of the Fire Nation, truly united. This was the truest test of their desires and loyalties, and _he _had passed. Ten years ago, if someone had told him this was going to happen, that those grumbling, temperamental masses would lend him their strength one day, he would have laughed himself right off his dais. On top of which, he probably would have thrown the messenger in the dungeons for spreading rumors about the Fire Lord.

Zuko should have been feeling bone tired, unable to even lift his hand, but his blood sang with victory. Somewhere out there, Azula was fixing a target on him, but he was ready for her. His people were ready. The Fire Nation wasn't going to allow itself to be a pawn in her endgame anymore. For Zuko, that was enough. Even if he fell, they couldn't. They wouldn't.

So Zuko sat, a pot of fragrant jasmine tea that would have made his uncle proud at his elbow, and ruminated over what was to come next. All that was left was for him to put his pieces in place, and wait for her to come. Just as it had always been with them, he had to wait for her signal, but the ending to this would be different from all their other battles, large or small.

Running footsteps jolted him from his thoughts and he straightened in his seat when a familiar figure in blue flung his door open. Katara stood at the doorway, a piece of parchment in her hand. Her expression was bordering between excitement and anger as she slammed the letter on his desk, upsetting his tea. Zuko eyed the puddle next to his sleeve with mild distaste.

"Very dramatic," he said dryly.

"He knows," she threw at him.

"Who knows?"

"Sokka knows about everything, and he's gone after Azula in the South Pole. The _South Pole_. My home!"

"That's just like her," Zuko said with resignation, sliding the letter out from underneath Katara's hand. "Logistically, hiding in the South Pole is infinitely more difficult than, say, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, but in her calculations, the blow to our confidence would be worth it. Seeing as there aren't any fireworks lighting up the southern skies, or Azula in a box at our doorstop, I'm going to assume that he hasn't found her, yet."

"He's going to need help," Katara said.

"You can't leave," Zuko said, his eyes darting over to her. "If Azula has outrun Sokka, you're needed here."

"And you'll miss me," she said matter-of-factly. "But that wasn't what I was going to say. I wrote Aang."

"Good."

Katara's eyebrows arched. She rested her forearms on his desk and peered at his face.

"You're not angry?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Why would I be?" Zuko said, feeling strangely calm about the entire thing. "We're all working towards the same end, and it's time the Avatar stuck his nose into this because it's no longer a domestic problem. If there's one thing Azula's pretty good at, it's uniting everybody against her. I wonder if that's ever entered her war calculus."

She smiled bemusedly.

"Yes, that's true. So, what else do you have in store for me, Your Highness?"

He studied her, remembering the way she moved when they sparred, the way her eyes were peaceful despite the fierceness of her expression when she fought him. He wanted to keep her safe and at his side. He couldn't help but remember that last battle with Jet and Azula, and it pained him to put her in harm's way again, but he knew that by doing that, he would be holding back one of the greatest advantages he had over his sister.

His Waterbender.

"I want you to start patrolling with the navy," Zuko said calmly. "As the commander of my flagship."

Katara gaped at him. Zuko chuckled at her expression and she didn't chastise him—she wasn't even blinking. Essentially, he had just given her command of the Fire Nation Navy, and the implications of his decision ran deep, shocking her into speechlessness. The Navy was the strongest arm of his military, and in this particular situation, the most important. And he wanted her to lead it.

"Oh?" was all she managed to say, her voice a mere squeak.

"Out of everyone here who's well-suited to being our guardian at the gates, I would think an accomplished Waterbending Master such as yourself would be perfect for the task," he said lightly, but added, "There's no one else I could trust to be the first line of defense."

"The first line of defense, huh?" she echoed, a small smile curving her lips. "That's a lot of trust in me, Zuko."

"And it's not misplaced," he said firmly as he smiled back. "Because I love you."

Katara's eyes widened at his words, and they stared at each for several breathless heartbeats. He wasn't afraid of her answer, because he couldn't imagine her refusing him now. She couldn't deny him anymore than she could deny herself. If there was ever a time for honesty, it was today. It was that kind of day.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she gasped. "That's a lot to say to a girl in less than five minutes."

Zuko shrugged.

"I suppose you're feeling invincible now since your people love you and don't want to kill you anymore," she rambled, more to herself than him. "Or you need to sleep. How much rest have you gotten, Zuko?"

"Katara," he said quietly. "I'm a little sleepy, but I'm absolutely certain that I love you."

She stopped talking.

"Oh," she breathed, her eyes going soft.

Then, she stood and went to his side, cupping his face with her hands. Her blue eyes sparkled with something that made his heart beat a little bit faster, and though they were nearing another turning point in their lives, a point that would be marked with blood and sacrifice, he'd never felt more at peace. Zuko remembered her support as he stood at his most vulnerable, her hand in his yet again, and knew that there was no one else he could trust more than her. He reached out, his hands on her hips, and he drew her closer.

"I love you, too," she said quietly, and as she dipped her head towards his, her hair fell forward to hide them, briefly, in a world made up of two. "I won't let you down. I'll protect you, Zuko."

"Stay with me tonight, Katara," he murmured, looking into her eyes. "I...I want to share that last place with you, make you more than my wife in name. Stay with me."

She looked down at him, her expression tender as she considered his words. A faint blush spread across her cheeks, but she didn't look away from him, didn't move away even though he'd tightened his hold on her in case she did.

Then, she kissed him, and that was all the answer he needed.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

The next day came too soon. Zuko opened his eyes to find his lady curled up at his side, her arm tight around him. Hours had slid past them as they shared his bed, and each other. He didn't want to wake her, but it was almost time for her to go. He wanted more nights like this, when he felt like he was drowning in her, and she whispered his name in a voice no man had ever heard before. But they were out of time. He just wished he'd had the courage to approach her sooner, though he wasn't too sure if she would have been so agreeable if he'd asked earlier. Most likely, he would have ended up with some kind of physical and mental injury.

With a gentle hand, he brushed the hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear so that he could get a better look at her. She looked peaceful, satisfied, and fit perfectly in his arms. He wasn't likely to forget how she looked at this moment any time soon.

Not that he wanted to.

"Wake up," he ordered sternly even though he was smiling.

"Five more minutes," she murmured, turning away from him and burying her face in the pillow.

He grinned. It didn't surprise him that she wasn't a morning person, and he reached out to pull her against him. She didn't struggle; instead pulling his arm tighter around her waist and letting out a happy sigh. He kissed her bare shoulder, burying his face in the curve of her neck.

"They'll be leaving in an hour," he said against her skin, feeling her shiver.

"There's time," she said, not opening her eyes but turning around to face him.

"We've finally found something we agree on," he said, meeting her halfway.

----------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Hands behind his back, Zuko surveyed the soldiers and Firebenders standing before him in full battle gear, their lines and backs straight as they awaited his blessing. The various flags of their clans fluttered in the breeze, the only movement in the courtyard. His generals were arrayed on either side of him, their orders in hand. His admirals, including his wife, were already at sea, and would not be back until this was over.

Zuko himself was not in armor. His uncle had protested, and he hadn't even bothered telling Katara or else he would have gotten his ear yelled off, but he'd promised himself he wouldn't put on armor unless they were at war. And this was no war. He wouldn't grant Azula the honor of calling her power play anything of the sort.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to treat it like one.

"Defend your homeland," he said, his voice echoing in the perfect stillness. "Defend your families, your homes. Defend the lives you've led and the lives you will lead. Remember that you are sons of the Fire Nation and she's yours to protect; as a soldier, this is your most important duty. "

They bowed, moving as one. Zuko nodded at them. Glancing sideways at his generals, he bowed slightly.

"Gentlemen," he said. "I am humbled by your support. My life is in your hands. Don't let me down. Don't let _all of us_ down."

They were surprised at his words, at the simple honesty in his tone, but he saw them stand up a little straighter, and their eyes shone a little brighter.

"My Lord," General Jin said, holding one fist over his heart. "You have our loyalty. To the death."

Yes, this was the leader he wanted to be. The one that people chose to follow willingly.

"Then, let us prepare for our visitor," Zuko said, smiling humorlessly.


	22. Part IV, 6: Mother's Day

**6 – Mother's Day**

Sokka stared at his surprise visitor. She met his eyes without flinching, her expression cool and collected. He glanced down at the royal seal she'd handed to him as proof of her identity, but he put more stock in the eyes in his head than that worn piece of marble.

Even though her clothes were faded and patched up, and her graying hair pulled back in a simple knot that her ladies would have never allowed, there was no denying that this woman was who she said she was. It wasn't that Ursa was holding herself with the kind of pride that had Zuko and Azula staring down their noses at others; it was more like she had a quiet grace that was as much benevolent as it was natural. She had the kind of carriage that only came with being completely aware of one's position and situation. She spoke in an even timbre, but there was power behind her voice, and confidence despite being away for so long.

Yet, despite that, Ursa looked tired, and worn, but her expression was determined and her stance impatient. She had just handed him Azula's head on a platter, but as with all things that involved Fire Nation royalty, Sokka stepped lightly—he was already in deep with her son, and involving himself with her machinations as well made him more than a little uncomfortable. Because he was certain as there was a sun in the sky that she had something up her sleeve. She was Fire Nation. It was kind of their thing.

"How much time do you want to waste by standing here?" Ursa inquired slowly. "I'm telling you that Azula is on the move and if we don't reach her ships before she does, I won't be able to stow you away."

"How many ships are there exactly? How many men has she been hiding here?" Toph demanded.

"Three ships, with two dozen more coming from the Earth Kingdom, and she has some followers remaining in the Fire Nation. She has seventy-five men here, but there are more who will meet us en route. She's hidden the exact numbers from me," Ursa replied.

"But there are enough of them to make her confident enough to move against Zuko," Toph sighed.

"You've been here all this time, and it's only now that you're coming to us," Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest, not willing to trust her so easily because wouldn't it just be hilarious if they voluntarily placed themselves in Azula's hands, providing her with very valuable hostages?

"I haven't had a chance to get away until today," Ursa said, a bit of frustration leaking through her icy facade. "She watches me closely, but today, she's distracted by final preparations, and I was able to leave without her asking too many questions. Please, Sokka. We have to go now."

Sokka glanced at Toph, who was pacing restlessly around the room.

"She's not lying," Toph said to his unanswered question. "But that doesn't mean Azula isn't using her."

"Of course, Azula is using me," Ursa said. "All my life...well, let's just say I know how to handle it. This may be the only chance you'll have to get behind her lines, and be the best chance Zuko has to stop this from becoming another war. If not a world war, but a civil war."

"How do you propose to keep me hidden for over a week before we reach the Fire Nation?"

Ursa frowned.

"I can't offer you much of anything once you're on board. I have my son to think about, and I might put you at risk if I sought you out because of how closely I'm watched. Once you're on the ship, you're on your own, Sokka. Her crews are made up of disenchanted soldiers and mercenaries. They do not trust each other, and I doubt they recognize their brethren—you'll be able to blend in."

"Your powers of persuasion rivals Zuko's," Sokka muttered.

At the mention of her eldest, Ursa looked down at her hands.

"He won't be happy to see me, not like this," she murmured sadly. "But I have to think about Xinjin. He's at Azula's mercy, and he's too foolish to recognize her for what she is. He's been alone for so long, been without his true family, that he listens to every word she says with his heart. I do as she asks because of him. She holds us both by the bonds we have with our family."

She looked up, her golden eyes piercing through Sokka's doubt.

"I know this is all very hard to believe, in such a short time, but please believe me when I say this is our only chance to surprise Azula. You've fought her before; you know how she thinks. And she knows all of you very well. She knows you've been following her, and she knows what role you've played in Water Tribe affairs all these years. She's been preparing for this for years, perhaps even all her life. This is our _only_ chance. Once the ships leave the South Pole, it'll be a war."

Sokka rubbed a hand down his face, picturing the maps he'd left behind in the kitchen and remembering the week he'd just had. The Water Tribe didn't have the means to stop Azula and her small army if they were to challenge her, so that was out of the question. Whether or not this was a trap, he wouldn't have a better chance at getting this close to his quarry. If he had to throw himself under the wheels of Azula's crazy train, he would, and it could very well come down to that. He threw Toph another glance, saw the hard expression on her face as if she already knew what he was going to say.

"Let me get a few things," he said.

"Hurry," Ursa urged.

Sokka ran into his father's study and opened the safe—then opened the compartment behind it. He heard Toph's footsteps behind him, but didn't turn as he packed a bag with the essentials. He would have to wear his white parka and snow pants, to better blend in with the landscape. As much as he enjoyed announcing he was Water Tribe by wearing their trademark blue, he'd rather not be a moving target because of it.

"I don't like it," she hissed. "I don't care if she's telling the truth. You might as well walk into a fire, with all the good this will do you. We need you out here, not in there."

"I beg to differ," Sokka said. "If anyone can get out of a sticky situation like that, it's me."

"As usual, your sense of duty is playing hide and go seek with the truth," Toph snapped. "Whatever it is you'd promised Zuko, forget it. There are bigger things at work here, and worse comes to worse, we'll need you out here leading the troops. You're taking too big a risk by trusting a ghost to take you to a woman who wouldn't hesitate to throw you in the freezing ocean and see if her abilities are greater than Mother Nature herself by boiling you to death."

"You paint such a pretty picture," Sokka said bemusedly.

"_Sokka_," Toph cried, not in any mood to joke, and Sokka heard the note of desperation in her voice. "Listen to me, this is a _mistake_. We're not going to see you again if you get on Azula's boat, not unless the princess there has some kind of invisible cloak you can hide under. It's a bad idea, Sokka. _Bad_."

Sokka stood and put a hand on her shoulder. Toph ducked her head, hiding her face from his eyes, but he tipped it up with a finger on her chin.

"You're gonna have to trust me, Toph," he said gently. "I'll get us all out of this."

She lifted her chin from his grip and turned away.

"Stubborn bastard," she muttered. "I don't suppose asking to come along will result in an answer I might actually like."

"You heard what Ursa said. She can only take one, and I could probably hold up being curled up in a barrel in the belly of a ship better than you could."

"No argument there. Good luck, then," she said brusquely.

She started to leave, but Sokka reached out and took her arm. She resisted him but he held fast. The corners of her mouth turning down, Toph tilted her chin up, but refused to turn her head towards him, and her arm was tense in his grip.

"I'll be back," he assured her with the lightest voice he could muster. "I promise, Toph. I'm not gonna let some spoiled Fire Nation brat take me down. Her brother tried and failed, so you could say I'm ahead right now. Those are good odds."

When she didn't answer, he sighed, and moved to hug her from behind, his arms around her, and he rested his chin on her shoulder. She stiffened at his touch, but her hand came to rest over one of his, and held tightly. Sokka smiled.

"Come on, Toph," he said teasingly. "Is this how you really want to say goodbye? I know you've got a stirring pep talk inside that's just dying to come out."

Then, to his surprise, Toph turned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Be careful, you idiot," she said, her voice muffled as she pressed her face against his shoulder. "You better come back because if you don't, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to find you."

Closing his eyes, Sokka held her tight, tight enough to feel every breath she took and fit his own to hers. Close enough to feel that her heart was racing...or maybe that was his.

"Who'd be stupid enough to argue with that?" he asked hoarsely.

Toph started to pull away, but Sokka kept his hands on her, his brow furrowed.

"Watch Ty Lee," he said. "She knows your weaknesses, Toph, and she'll play with them just to amuse herself. Don't let her do that to you, please."

"Don't worry. She won't get out."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you. Just try to be cool, alright?"

"Cool as ice," Toph reassured him with a smirk that made him feel a lot better. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, which is more than I can say for you."

"I resent that."

Again, she started to pull away but Sokka didn't let go. Exasperated, Toph turned towards him.

"What?"

Honestly, he didn't know what, but he wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Thank you for coming this far," he said. "Really. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"You wouldn't have been able to do a lot of things without me," Toph said with a cocky smile.

"Hey, that goes both ways."

She nodded.

"But if we were to measure just how much each of us can do..."

Sokka laughed and hugged her again.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Be careful."

"You, too, Snoozles. Be safe."

And before Sokka could react, Toph got on her toes and unerringly pressed a light kiss against his lips. She was gone before he realized what she'd done, and then there was Ursa waving at him to hurry. Blinking, Sokka, picked up his bag and followed her out the door.

Outside, they were nearly lost in the inky black night, but Sokka turned back to the house, saw Toph watching them go, and wondered...

_What the hell just happened_?

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

They ran across the ice in a steady pace, and Sokka was surprised that she was able to keep up with him. He'd heard time and again that the cold air took some getting used to when it came to physical activity, but she was handling it like an old pro.

He frowned.

A lot of things weren't adding up in his head when it came to Ursa's explanations, but he didn't want to ask anymore in front of Toph. If Toph even had a hint of his doubt, she would have broken his legs to keep him from going. And this was one of those situations in which the fewer people who knew the truth, the better. Now that it was just the two of them, he had the perfect opportunity to do some information gathering—he just hoped he would see the end of this for his efforts to bear fruit to something.

When they stopped to rest, and drink some water, Sokka glanced sideways at his companion. They were hours from the harbor, but Ursa was determined to make it there before daybreak. However, Sokka wasn't going to stand until he was satisfied with her answers.

"Go ahead," she said calmly. "Ask what you've been wanting to since we left your friend."

"How long have you lived here?" he asked, his breath coming out in white puffs.

"Almost as long as I've been gone from my home," she replied with sad smile. "I've gotten used to the cold, the snow, and the simple way of life, but I never thought of this place as home, especially not after Xinjin was taken from me."

"When was he given to the Chairman?"

"When he was five. Old enough to remember living here and remember me. He's angry with me, for letting them take him away, and Azula uses that anger to her advantage because...well, because she was once in a similar situation."

"_All _this time, you've been alive. Why didn't you go back to Zuko once the war was over? He would have forgiven you."

Ursa looked at him with eyes that had seen too much.

"Don't you think Azula would have found a way to stop me from doing that?"

Sokka took a sip of his water.

"Xinjin?"

"One false move and my boy..." Ursa looked away. "Azula learned from her father, who made me keep quiet to protect Zuko, but my daughter is more cruel than Ozai ever was. My husband loved me, and showed me mercy when he could. She...I don't know who or even _if_ she loves."

"You helped her set this up, didn't you?" Sokka asked quietly. "You helped her hide her men, her ships...because I don't think she would have been so successful if she didn't have someone who knew the land and its people. "

Ursa nodded, her lips set in a thin line.

"I _had_ to," she said between clenched teeth.

"What does Azula have planned for Xinjin?"

"Not Azula. Ozai. He wanted Xinjin to be Fire Lord, not my Zuko. Azula is simply seeing to her father's final wish."

"Zuko sent me to find Azula," Sokka said carefully. "To stop that from happening."

"It was clever of him to do so. Azula had always worked against him and always will. That's the nature of their relationship. My boy has been fighting her since the day she was born. I had hope for him, so much hope, that he would change the way things worked. From what I've heard about the Fire Nation...he has changed things, and I'm so proud of him."

The moonlight reflected off the ice at their feet and lit up the sharp planes of Ursa's face where decades of struggle and sorrow had left their mark. Sokka wanted to reach out to her, but wasn't so sure if he would be welcome. She was a lone warrior, a mother bear protecting her cubs in any way necessary, and he respected that.

But that also meant that he would have to be careful with her because if the situation arose in which they had to choose between saving her son's life and preventing a war from starting, he knew that they would be on opposite sides.

And the only person on this ice cube he could truly trust was somewhere back there, letting herself get verbally abused by their prisoner. Even though he knew it would have been a bad idea, Sokka wished Toph had come along. He could have used the moral support.

Plus, he could then ask her what she was thinking kissing him like that.

"Are you finished with your questions?" Ursa asked, standing.

"Not at all, but we've got a long night ahead of us," Sokka answered.

She nodded and began to jog.

------------------------------------

------------------------------------

They watched the men load up the ships from a distance, flat on their bellies on the cliff overlooking Azula's camp. The ships were Water Tribe designed, which made Sokka's hackles go up, but at least, he knew their layouts. He didn't recognize the natural harbor where the ships were moored, and wondered if an ice floe had broken away recently to make the site for the camp, because this place wasn't on any map. Then, he saw the Water Benders amongst Azula's men, and his eyes narrowed.

"She has everyone on her team, doesn't she?" he asked Ursa.

"From all three nations," was the grave reply.

Sokka had already counted how many men were going back and forth, his mouth becoming grimmer by the second, but his eyes kept returning to the figure standing on the bow of the largest ship. Azula was a smear of red on the white landscape behind her, as she gestured violently at the men below. Sokka couldn't hear what she was saying, but his imagination could fill in the blanks. He spotted Jet on another ship, giving directions in a more moderate manner, but his hands kept restlessly going to the weapons hanging on his side.

"Tonight, Azula will have one final briefing, and that will be your chance to sneak on board," Ursa said quietly. "I will signal you from the main ship with a lantern once it's empty, and there will be an open crate in the belly of the ship in which you can hide. Once we're at sea, it will be in your best interest to replace one of the men early on, before they become accustomed to one another."

"I understand."

"Then here is where we part. Good luck, Sokka."

"Thank you, Ursa."

She looked at him with careful eyes.

"Don't thank me, yet."

Rising, she started at a more leisurely pace towards the encampment. Sokka watched as Azula started down the gangplank at the sight of her mother, but another figure, a smaller one, ran past her towards Ursa. However, the young boy stopped short before reaching Ursa, bowing to her instead of throwing his arms around her like Sokka guessed he was going to do. To his surprise, Ursa reached out and put her arms around the boy, kissing the top of his head.

The simple gesture convinced Sokka of her trustworthiness more than her aid and her words did.

He waited with patience learned from hunting with his father, ignoring the biting cold and creeping exhaustion. It wasn't until late into the night did they gather around a bonfire, and Azula stood atop a crate to speak. Sokka kept an eye on the main ship, but there was no sign of Ursa's lantern, and his heart started to pound in his chest as he considered moving closer to save time.

As the clock ticked, he knew he couldn't waste anymore time. Keeping low, he started to run down the slope, his attention split towards his target and the group of men not too far from where he was. He would have to climb up the rope tied to the ship's anchor, and he silently prayed that no one was on the main deck when he climbed on board. Fortunately, the group was gathered in the main campsite which was far enough away from the ships. He could hear Azula's voice, but not her words, and from the sound of things, he doubted there wasn't a single person in that crowd who wasn't listening to her. Not when their lives depended on it.

His breath came out in strangled gasps as he shimmied up the rope, but his hands were steady and sure. His muscles were tense as he pulled himself up on the deck and took no longer than a heartbeat to spot a crate to hide behind when his feet touched the wooden planks. Struggling to keep his breathing silent, he listened for footsteps, but there was only silence.

In the back of his mind, he wondered where Ursa was. He didn't spot her amongst those gathered before Azula, but he didn't have the time to investigate that. She did what she could. The rest was up to him.

Looking around the edge of the crate, he spotted the stairs going below decks. On silent feet, he ran to it, going down the steps three at a time. He ran full tilt down the narrow corridor until he came upon a turn, and he threw himself against the wall to listen for any footsteps. When he was satisfied, he crept along the wall, moving carefully until he reached the storage room.

There was no open crate. Heart pounding in his chest and his temper threatening to get the best of him, Sokka moved quickly to move a few from one corner, giving himself enough space to crouch down in the shadows. Stripping off his parka and pants, he settled down in the pocket he'd created. In one hand, he had his boomerang, and the other, his bone knife. Ursa hadn't been able to secure the ship at all, and though he told himself that Azula had probably cornered her the second she showed up, he didn't like how this had turned out—Ursa knew what could have happened, yet she'd assured him she could get it done. Something had gone wrong, somewhere.

If he was caught, he would attack Azula before she could think to move. He would do what he had to to take her down while he still could. He just wished he'd had a chance to ask Toph what she was thinking when she kissed him, and to ask Katara if she really meant to blend their family with Zuko's. But, that was the sacrifice he was willing to make.

The minutes ticked by, and he waited. Footsteps and voices began to echo above his head, but they weren't pushing off just yet. It would be madness to leave the South Pole at night when it would be difficult to avoid the ice floes that dotted the waters around the continent, even though a half-moon lit up the sky.

Then...

Ty Lee's familiar voice carried down the corridor. Sokka tensed up. Now he knew something really had gone wrong. She'd escaped. Toph would have never let her escape. She was coming closer, but she wasn't alone. She was talking to someone else.

"I told you karma would find a way to balance the universe!" Ty Lee said cheerfully.

"Believe me," Toph growled. "It's far from balanced...but it will be very soon."


End file.
